ArkFox
by Mr Halfwright
Summary: After going through his grandfathers journals, Dr Eggman finds out where Tails came from, and it's not going to be pretty.
1. Prologue

Ark-Fox prologue.

note: this takes place roughly 8 months after the final season of Sonic X.

don't own any characters, blah blah blah yarda yarda yarda.

* * *

><p>(Dr Eggman's POV)<p>

Dr Eggman was flying back to his base in his Egg-Mobile, after another failed attempt to get rid of that pesky Hedgehog Sonic once and for all. Once again Sonic came along and destroyed his plans with his incredible speed and inconceivable luck. Eggman's "master plan" again failed to see fruition. With Sonic running underneath his giant new robot "Egg Smasher 5000" it swung its arm. Succeeding only in removing its own metallic leg instead. Eggman chose this moment to fly off; there was no point in watching the inevitable happen.

After all this time fighting Sonic, Eggman had gone from 'what just happened' when Sonic first appeared on the scene destroying his precious badniks, to annoyance, then to pure anger, and now it was just getting depressing.

Just for once he would love to win, really win. But looking down on his track record handed to him by Docoe and Bocoe. This was not going to happen anytime soon. Even in the microscopically small occasion he did have a victory, Sonic and his friends always found a way to turn the tables on him due to some twisted turn of events.

Perhaps he should just retire.

He was sick of losing and age was quickly creeping up on him, the noise his knees made hoping down from his Egg-Mobile confirming his suspicions.

"_But then again, I do hate that Hedgehog!"_

But tonight he wasn't going to care. He had set tonight for it to be a night off weeks ago, to relax no exceptions.

He was having trouble figuring out what he was going to do in order to 'relax' however

The biggest problem with being a world-renown genius however, was when it came to most difficult questions experienced the universe over... such as; what's for tea? Where's the fricking remote? Why should I get out of bed today? Was that you felt like a complete idiot when the seeming simple answer stubbornly refused to allow its own existence.

Building some evil world terrorizing robot came to mind first, however this was quickly taken off his mental list as it was all he almost all he did when wasn't sleeping, eating, trying to remove his prickly blue friend for good, plotting some evil plan (often concerning a certain blue hedgehog or a giant world terrorizing robot, nine times out of ten the answer being both.) or designing projects that have "Egg" in fount of its title and have a suspicious resemblance to the fatman himself.

He decided eating will kill some time and allow him to mull over the long term answer in his head, he ordered the two idiots in fount of him to make his dinner, something he could actually rely on them to do properly and he decided it was probably the only reason they haven't yet gone the way of the swatbots (parts which probably went to these two, he decided in future not to recycle... and to try to find his original parts supplier, both ideas bringing a smile upon his face for their simple evilness!)

Leaving Bocoe and Docoe to create his Heart traumatising meal. Dr Eggman walked down the hallway to take a shower, not the least bit worried he didn't specify anything. They always served something good without orders anyway; fried eggs on toast, Fried eggs sausages and chips, fried eggs and soup.

As he approached the bathroom door and entered the required password (M.O.U.S.T.A.C.H.E.) he considered going over his grandfathers work again, he never got around to reading the entire thing after the whole Shadow fiasco. And who knows, he might find something useful or interesting. _"I wonder what Shadow is up to now anyway?"_

Meanwhile In a small garage in the Mystic-Ruins zone...

(Tails POV)

A small fox had just finished up blueprints for a recent design of high-tech shoes and was starting to beat a thin piece of metal into shape. The shoes in question should allow him to slide over any surface using his two identical tails as rotary propellers. (Yes this fox had two tails.)

A seemingly impossible feat, his two tails could actually spin fast enough to allow him to fly through the air. So in theory if he pointed his tails behind him instead of above, while using the shoes... he could push himself very _very_ fast across the ground.

He had just finished beating one shoes metal strip into shape and was sliding it across his heavy tabletop testing out the design. Great success, the Frictionless metal, that Tails the Fox called T62 (being the 62nd new material that Tails had Manufactured for the purposes of his many inventions) slid effortlessly across the rough tabletop, taking no effort.

Unfortunately finishing these shoes off was going to have to wait for tomorrow, as a very familiar feeling was beginning to creep over his body. Soon he was going to pass out from exhaustion, taking a quick glance over at his wall clock. It was 5 o'clock at night, Thursday. He had been up since 4:30 Monday.

Tails walked to the door of his garage, opened it and a put a simple wooden sign on the door _"Do not disturb the sleeping Kitsune, or live in fear of taser attacks" _

The taser attacks weren't just a threat either (as his surrogate brother Sonic the Hedgehog would tell you last time he decided to run down the hallway into the bathroom at the middle of the night, creating a sonic boom load enough to wake up half the surrounding forest.) He was later shocked by a mysteriously cloaked Fox in the Greenhill zone, during a snooze session high-up on a great oak branch. When the Hedgehog regained body movement a little while later his mysterious assailant was nowhere to be found. When the hedgehog approached the Kitsune later on that day, he got a taser to the gut.

From that day on all signs written by the Fox were memorised, by everyone who heard the story.

With that quick thought Tails crashed on his Christmas present hammock, slipping forward into yet another terror filled nightmare.

(Eggman's POV)

Eggman had just finished his meal and weekly shower and was sitting down in the control room, going through his grandfather Gerald's files and personal logs. Nothing much new was coming up although admittedly it was nonetheless very interesting. The only new thing Eggman had come up with was that when Gerald's mysterious alien benefactor had given him the chaos emeralds, he was also given DNA from other species, in order to help create the 'ultimate life form' Shadow the Hedgehog.

"If that's true this means that the DNA could have been sourced from anywhere, including Mobius... This needs more research."

And with that Dr Eggman began sifting through any related files, a few promising files popped up, among these where; _DNA 01 – 03 builds, testSUB subjects, testSUB requirements, testSUB goals._

He decided to look at the DNA builds first hoping for it to quote a source, no luck, just genome build-ups, double helix's , and other assorted data, it was interesting to point out at one point at time, DNA01 and 02 had other files attached, a quick glance told the Dr that the DNA had been altered between files.

"One of these has got to be the Biolizard, probably the second one considering Shadow and the Biolizard were the only ones Gerald talked about on his video files. Just to make sure I think the test subjects files required a looking at." Eggman muttered to himself.

As he clicked on the file 3 names popped up; Poison Croc, Miles Prower, Shadow Hedgehog.

The name Miles Prower nagged at him greatly, as if he knew someone who had that name.

After querying the name on the list of his enemy's (Very Very large) allies (small) friends (0) names list. Coming up with nothing he guessed it didn't matter. So he was going to go through Poison Croc's file first, then Miles Prower's, then Shadow's. As he opened the file a number of summaries, diagrams, test history and images of the subject popped up, he glanced at Poison Croc's images quickly to see a dark green drooling crocodile "pretty" then he went to the main summary, completely ignoring everything else.

He was a crocodile produced specifically to see the effectiveness of different types of toxins in a living body and his body was so toxic penicillin dropped on his skin turned black and poisonous, the resulting serum was later injected into a cat which died a gruesome death. Gerald had his DNA altered quickly after considering the danger posed to the staff and especially his beloved niece, Maria.

"Which explains how Biolizard came to be, but who is the 'Miles Prower?' and how come I've never heard of him in Gerald's reports?"

Eggman was in for one hell of a shock however after opening Miles file and an before/after image of a young single tailed dark orange and white coloured Fox with bright sky-blue eyes, and an equally young bright yellow and white _two tailed_ Fox with bright sky-blue eyes. "TAILS, of course..." as he face palmed himself painfully enough to leave a bright red mark "... Miles Prower is his real name! Wait WHAT, WHY IS HE IN GERALD'S FILES?"


	2. Thunder

Ark-Fox chapter 1

Sorry I should have put this stuff on the last chapter, but being my first fanfic, I forgot to put the story details at the start.

This is based on the Sonic X universe but has aspects of SatAm, assorted comics, etc etc for it to look like they're on Mobius, roughly 8 months have passed, and the gang is at peace... well apart from Eggman but that doesn't count. Or does it? I have no idea how this stories going to turn out, so sorry in advance if it doesn't go toooooo well.

don't own any characters, else this would be a comic or game or something

special thanks to jakeroo123, prowerboy and Sierra Zanimalini14 for reviewing the last chapter, now on with the show, so to speak

* * *

><p>(Green Hill Zone)<p>

Sonic was sitting back and sleeping against the side of a palm tree in the Green Hill Zone.

"Was" being the key word here of course, as a sudden flash of green light appeared before him and Shadow the Hedgehog appeared before him, looking his usual angry self.

"The first person I see when I got here _would_ be you wouldn't it? Faker." Shadow asked in his trademarked dark tone. "Well well well, nice to see you too shadow..." Sonic retorted, not the least bit phased by Shadow's statement, after all he was used to it from Shadow. "... but where have you been all this time, dude it's been like eight months since I saw you last!" he continued.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Faker." Shadow simply replied. It wasn't a rhetorical question either, more or less a statement, but Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't going to give up that easy. "Yeah actually I would Shadow." "No." "Yes." "No." "Why not?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because you blue freak I don't want to talk to you!"

"Shadow! Come on."

"If I told you... will you shut up and go away?"

"Ok" Sonic replied, as he sat down against the palm tree he was snoozing quite peacefully against one minute ago.

"sigh in the final battle against the Meterex I used the last bit of my chaos energy to teleport away... to take care of some _personal business..._" Shadow started, he didn't want Sonic to know he was visiting molly's gravesite. He had a reputation to keep after all. "I was left without a way back home without a Chaos Emerald however." Shadow informed the now snickering Sonic.

"But... how did you use Chaos Control just now?"

"I was able to find a Meterex base, filled with fake Emeralds"

"Oh" Sonic said flatly. He could tell Shadow wasn't telling something, but he wasn't going to press it. "So where are you going to go now?" He asked.

What was he going to do now? Hate to admit it; Shadow hadn't thought past this moment, he was probably just going to go to work with Eggman again.

Shadow, the ultimate lifeform, had a flaw he wished no one to ever discover, he had to have _orders._ He felt lost whenever he had no one to give him orders, he needed something to pass the time, someone to tell him what to do. What else was he supposed to do? Get a nine to five job at a fast-food joint for the rest of his ageless, unending, nearly immortal life. _"Would you like fries with that?"_

Shadow shuddered at the thought, which didn't go unnoticed by his blue 'friend.'

"You ok there Shads? You're shaking a bit there!" Sonic asked, with a look of worry plastered on his face as he quickly jumped up to help out, if need be. Shadow quickly wondered about the Hedgehog in front of him, Sonic was cocky and arrogant one second, and then worried the next. _"Are all super heroes like this?"_ he thought... before the words of Sonics used caught up with him.

"You ever call me 'Shads' again and your one sorry hedgehog, faker!" Shadows voice absolutely dripping with anger and disgust. A swift punch to Sonics face accompanied the statement, then he started to cruise off towards god knows where.

"Yep he's okay, hey WAIT WHERE YOU GOING SHADS?" Sonic yelled, though it was no real use since Shadow was running away faster than sound anyway. Sonic was about to go chasing off after him, you know do the whole generic epic battle thing, how's it going, what did I ever do? And insult him a bit. But at that exact moment a rain drop chose to fall on his nose. Sighing he blasted off towards his and Tails house as he had no intention to get wet, also he secretly wanted to put a bag of ice on his face.

"Damn that Hog can hit!" he said to himself, not that anyone could hear him anyway. He slowly decelerated to a subsonic speed as he approached the house, however. He was living in fear of the taser after all, and the brat behind the attacks had been up for the past 3 and a half days. "If that kit ever turned evil... God help us all"

As he slowed to a stop at the front door, he saw the warning sign hanging on the garage door. Thankful for the sound damping tactics he used earlier. But he couldn't help but feel bad, after all, 'that evil, scheming, bundle of tasering fluff' was his adopted brother. And had just spent the last 3 and a half days working himself into the ground to try and forget... _her_... _Cosmo_...again.

Sonic had regretted giving the kit that hammock, he knew he did wrong as soon as the kit spent the entire week after Christmas in there. The hammock probably just told the fox he could stay in there for as long as he wanted, not dealing with his problems.

But he was showing signs of recovering from his depression after a lengthy eight months. He was starting to talk to people again and was smiling more, actual smiling as well, not ones that looked the least bit forced.

He was still to hear a laugh however, well a good one anyway, if the fox did laugh it was because of some sick humour, or the joke was about death. But he was getting happier by the day, and would soon be his normal happy self again... hopefully.

He realised he'd been staring at the sign for a few moments now, with the rain pouring down around him "Wow is that what Tails feels when he's staring out to space?" he asked himself. He turned to enter the house as a flash of thunder and the eventual rumble quickly got his attention. Now he really didn't know what to do. Wake the fox and put him into his proper bedroom, which was soundproofed to help prevent thunder induced nightmares in the astraphobic Kitsune, (and he reminded himself, potentially face the taser.) or leave him in there and hope he sleeps through it.

The fox had been awake when he'd come to check up on him around 3 and it was 10 past 5 now, so he couldn't of been sleeping for that long. No he had to wake him, the Kitsune deserved a proper rest anyway. Tails had pulled his sorry blue butt out of the fire personally so many times that he'd lost count. Tails was his best friend in the world, and he loved him enough to wake the potentially hostile fox in order to make sure he was all right.

"_Here goes."_

Sonic, hero of Mobius and Earth, walked up to the garage door and opened the door slowly and noiselessly and closed it behind him in the same fashion _"Do not disturb the sleeping Kitsune, or live in fear of taser attacks" _ sounded suspiciously like _"abandon all hope ye who enter here!"_ to him.

He located the slumbering demon at the far corner of the workshop which by the way was quite large and full of inventions, parts completely littered the garage floor and each looked quite loud should they be knocked or kicked over. "It's a frickin minefield in here!" he muttered to himself, just loud enough for his voice not to carry any further then a few metres. He moved slowly forwards towards his potential death, thunder lighting up the window behind him.

He slowly and stealthily made his way through to the other side of the garage, sudden bursts of light occasionally bursting through the large windows, and the still slumbering form across the room visibly flinched. As he approached the shivering form of the sleeping fox a sudden thought entered his mind _"The kit is 9, how can he still be scared of lightning like this?"_

he pushed it aside for later as he started to shake him.

"Tails?"  
>"Mnurgh."<br>"Hey Tails?"  
>"MNURGH!"<br>"Tails, buddy wake up."

Sky blue eyes cracked open slowly, a simple slow, quiet and very groggy "sonic?" accompanied this.

"Hey little bro, I've come to put you in your proper bed."

"? Whaay?" Tails said mixing up 'what' and 'why', as he looked at his wall clock, the question was answered for him when a distant thunder crack was suddenly heard, along with an overly surprised "epp" that managed to escape his own mouth. "That's why Tails, come on..." Sonic then proceeded to pick up the fox, all Tails experienced was Sonic picking him up, then appearing suddenly in his own room, then being placed down on his bed.

"Thanks Sonic."

"That's ok bud. Sorry to have to wake ya like that... but know that when you wake up you're not going back in that workshop for a while." Sonic told the fox, unprepared for the retort "Buuuut Sonic... if you were to give me half an hour, those shoes will be done and we can take em for a test run... maybe find Eggman and shave off his moustache." This was greeted by a chuckle from Sonic and eventually Tails himself. At that moment several thoughts popped through Sonics mind

1. Sneaky bastard... playing to my weakness, Going all cute-wide-eyed like that. Half an hour doesn't sound too bad, and he's just going to pester me until I let him, well not like _that_ could stop him anyway.

2. He's been awake for three and a half days and can say something like that, gees he really is a frickin genius.

3. Shave off his moustache, pahh that's hilarious... wait is he laughing as well?

4. He wants to fight Eggman again, is he back to normal? No maybe after a few months of this.

"Night Fox, you get half an hour when you wake up... that's it."  
>"Thanks Sonic, you need not live in fear anymore."<br>"Thanks, Miles..."  
>"Please don't call me that."<br>"Goodnight Tails."  
>"Night."<p>

As Sonic left the room he couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the thunder had woken up Tails more effectively then what looked like fifty coffees could do. But as soon as he was tucked in and his head moulded into the pillow, he was snoring peacefully and sounded like a sleeping kitten. "Everything about that kid is just so damn cute."

* * *

><p>rate and review, you!<p> 


	3. Shadow's mission

Ark-Fox chapter 2

Thanks to prowerboy and Sierra Zanimalini14 for reviewing the last chapter.

don't own any characters, if I did I would be rich enough to buy money.

* * *

><p>(The next day, Eggman's POV)<p>

Eggman was not impressed.

"How can I 'relax' knowing Tails was at one point in his life on the ark and more importantly... in another zone, yet knowing I'll never have another chance to data-grab the arks core? More annoyingly this could have told me how I landed on Mobius in the first place!"

He had asked Rouge if all the data and been acquired, and had stolen his grandfathers journals himself. But as it turns out, a number of crucial files involving Tails past, and well himself were missing.

More worryingly, his grandfather was responsible for Biolizard and Shadow the Hedgehog. And the files that were in front of him said that Tails controlled chaos powers to an extent, and as such Eggman was actually considering changing his priory's from Sonic to Tails. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't be much bothered, instead waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

But Tails worried him enough as it is. The fox's inventions rivalled his own, that in itself was dangerous, but if he was a chaos user as well there may be little he could do against him, and weighing that up with his current battle situation, he could be finished.

"But if this is the same Tails, why haven't I seen any powers?"

Frustrated, he brought up his own files on the Kitsune.

The first file he had on the fox was sent to him from the Battle Kukku Army (a branch of the Eggman Empire that joined in secrecy.) The fox was first seen on Cocoa Island, where he single handily foiled his plans using guerrilla tactics. Tails later on joined up with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to fight him.

And when the mass Chaos Control occurred about a year ago, he became Sonics primary mechanic, and later on built the Blue Typhoon and stopped the Meterex by killing his own love, Cosmo.

Eggman took this into consideration quickly before pushing a button on a nearby console. "Shadow I have an assignment! Get in here NOW!"A sudden burst of air behind him signalled his quick arrival.

"Yes Doctor?"  
>"I want you to find Tails, kidnap him and bring him here... if you can, make sure there are no witnesses and take one of the emeralds to Chaos Control yourself back here."<br>"Consider it done, Doctor."

And with that he was gone, he loved how easily that hedgehog took orders, never questioning and no problems with morals, almost like he was one of his robots, except he was effective. Sighing, Eggman wondered where his plans went so wrong.

He was doing well in his war, and was on the verge of total victory. He had robotisized three quarters of Mobius and turned them into mindless slaves. Controlled 95 percent of Mobius, and was about to launch his final plans. But then that hedgehog burst in, and one mass Chaos Control later, he was on Earth.

Every battle on Earth was foiled almost single handily by Sonic. By fluke. These earthlings were nothing compared to the Mobians he had destroyed. Yet he was unable to take control of the planet, because of "ONE BLOODY HEADGEHOG." He was later captured and forced to enter a portal that Tails and Chuck Thorndike had both created.

But there was little for him to return to, as in his absence, Rotor had reverse engineered the robotiszer and the entire population of Mobius was back to normal, Sally acorn had taken up her 'princess role' and had united the nations of Mobius, and Sonics uncle Chuck had hijacked the Eggman Empire and was the new Acorn head of Science, and made Antoine the Acorn Warlord, though he took a guess that Sally was in control of this herself. (This in reality was quite accurate.)

The entire planet was back in control of these animals, and everyone was keeping a peeled eye out for Eggman. He needed a fool proof plan soon, or he would soon retire even if that meant admitting defeat. Coming up with evil plans was easy, but implementing them however, was another thing altogether without the use of his countless workshops and robotisized slaves. And if he did manage to create something it was soon destroyed by the either Sonic or the Acorn Army.

However he did have a plan, though admittedly he did not know how it would run its course, from his grandfather's journals he knew its endgame, its beautiful destructive endgame. And it could help him take care of his problems. "Let the Black Arms destroy earth, while I rebuild there in secret, AND THEN I SHALL DESTORY THEM ALL, AND MAKE MY DESTRUCTIVE AND VICTORIES WAY BACK TO MOBIUS, THIS COULD TURN OUT BETTER THEN I EXPECTED! HO HO HO."

And all he had to do was fool Tails, which was made easier with the information he had on the Kitsune. He decided to set up the first stage of his plan while Shadow carried out his mission.

(Shadows POV, a few minutes ago)

"Yes Doctor?"  
>"I want you to find Tails, kidnap him and bring him here... if you can, make sure there are no witnesses, take one of the emeralds to Chaos Control yourself back here."<br>"Consider it done, Doctor."

With that Shadow was off, taking the green emerald before leaving, he didn't know why he always took the green Emerald, he just felt... attached to it for some reason.

Kidnapping the fox wasn't going to be easy, the easiest way Shadow could think of was to find Sonic and wait for him to lead him to Tails. Finding Sonic under normal circumstances was quite easy, letting off a few Chaos Spears into a crowded area would probably do the trick, but for the Doctors plan to work he couldn't be seen nor suspected. Stealth was required for this mission.

As he zoomed through the various cities of Mobius, he asked residents if they knew where to find the Hedgehog, or the fox for that matter. Not one knew, he must have asked at least a dozen people yet no one knew even a general direction. _"Not surprising considering that they're heroes, they must have a hide-out of sorts."_ He reminded himself.

He decided to go to the place he met Sonic yesterday then start searching the area, it was the best lead he had at this moment. Hell it was the only lead he had at this moment. With that decided he lifted the emerald above his head, after a bright green flash and a loud "FWASH" he was gone.

He appeared at the same palm tree he saw Sonic last in the Greenhill Zone, green grass still wet from last night's storm. _"It must be about midday here"_ he thought. Travelling halfway across a planet via a Chaos Control could cause major jet-lag to the untrained user and was a good way to make someone lose their lunch. Looking around, he wondered where the hedgehog could have gone. Sonic was probably taking a break resting in the sun at the time, confident that Doctor Eggman wouldn't be able to attack again for a number of weeks due to his supply situation. _"He lives around here somewhere I know it!"_

His train of thought was suddenly brought to a stop however as he saw a blue line approaching on the horizon with a yellow one behind it, coming at his direction.

Knowing full well who the blue line was and potentially the yellow line as well, Shadow took a guess that they were coming to this palm tree and used this opportunity to quickly run up a nearby cliff to spy on the two.

As expected the blue line turned out to be Sonic, who stopped just in front of the tree, the yellow line who Shadow could now see as being Tails was a few hundred metres away and was slowing down. Even if it was expected it didn't stop it from being surprising that the fox could retain, let alone reach that incredible speed by himself simply with his tails.

Shadow watched as the fox stopped spinning his tails and brought them behind his head, brought his feet forward quickly as jets activated on the heel of his shoes, slowing him down, before he expertly brought himself to a standstill beside Sonic, just at the right moment. Any faster he would have smacked into the palm tree, any slower and he would have fallen over backwards.

"So is this was where he appeared?" the Kitsune in question, well questioned. His voice and body shaking with adrenalin.

* * *

><p>rate and review... you!<p> 


	4. The challenge

Ark Fox Chapter 3

Thanks to jakeroo123, prowerboy and Sierra Zanimalini14 for reviewing the last chapter.

And damn it prowerboy get a proper profile so I can thank you personally like I do everyone else.

I decided that since there hasn't been much humour since the prologue that I'll try to make this a funny chapter, I was intending to have Shadow stalk Tails and Sonic until Shadow had a chance to kidnap the unfortunate kit. But this idea seemed better even if it is a set up for next chapter which will be hilarious... I hope.

Don't own any characters, if I did, Sonic games would still be epic.

* * *

><p>"So where do you think Shadow went Sonic?" Tails asked<p>

"I don't know Tails, but knowing him he's most likely gone off to work with Eggman again." Sonic answered.

"Come on lets go find him." pleaded the entheastic Fox "Whoa there big guy, you may be pretty damn fast now... but that doesn't mean you should go running everywhere all the time." Sonic simply stated

Both of them managed to hold their respective blank faces for a full five seconds before bursting out in hysterical fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Shadow watched both the hedgehog and fox make complete idiots of themselves. It would be so easy to jump on Sonics Head right now and knock him out cold and take the fox straight to Eggman, but as soon as he regained consciousness he would go looking for Tails and who knows how much time Eggman needed to implement his horrible plan... whatever it was he needed the fox for.

But following them without being seen would now be a lot harder with Tails being able to fly like that. _"Sometimes the wolf has to dress like a sheep, if he wants to have a meal."_ If he was to join them and act all friendly-like he could wait for the opportunity to present itself to complete his mission. He jumped off the cliff, and landed before them.

"Hey Shads how's it?" "Hey Shadow!" the pair both said. This next part could be the matter of failure or success for Shadow. This was certainly going to be one of the most difficult things Shadow had ever done. "Um... how's it... um... going... guys!"

"Whoa major personality change." Laughed Sonic, Tails scoffed at this. "Shut up faker." Shadow said, smacking Sonic on the back of the head. "And I told you not to call me 'Shads' again" he continued smacking him around the other side of his head. "And just like that he's back to normal." Sonic said.

"Hey Shadow." Tails said, still shaking with adrenalin from flying here "Yes Tails?" "Um... is your speed caused solely because of your shoes?" he questioned. "yeah" Shadow replied, Sonic started laughing.

"pfffftt is your speed caused solely because of your shoes... ha ha ha" Sonic said loudly, before falling over.

"Ha ha, I didn't notice that." Tails let out a few chuckles before continuing. "Anyway Shadow you can keep up with Sonic, could I possibly study the propulsion system on your shoes sometime to see how it works? They seem to always work, although they wouldn't be able to hold much propellant. What kind of fuel do you use?" Tails questioned, unconsciously chewing the tip of one of fingers with his sharp canines, while his tail's moved around him furiously.

"No! You can't study them!" before Shadow continued, the questions caught up with him, his shoes had never been refilled. He remembered when he got them on Space Colony Ark 50 years ago, Maria had given the shoes to him as a present.

_Flashback_

Shadow was sitting in his room, a White Wash padded room, almost resembling a cell at an insane asylum. His tests for today were done; his blood was taken, he had to run on a treadmill for a bit, and was then told to demonstrate his 'Chaos Spears' for some cameras.

After breaking the needle with his skin, breaking the treadmill with his running and breaking the wall with his Chaos Spears (showering several scientists in the dining area behind the wall with debris) He was told to go to his room by very red Gerald Robotnik, he seemed to have guests.

The door opened and Maria walked in. "Hey shadow, how are you feeling today?" she asked in her normal well mannered even voice. "I'm feeling well, a bit tired, but doing well." Shadow told her the truth. He always wondered why she worried about him so much, but all was forgotten as his attention was instantly drawn to a box Maria was unsuccessfully hiding behind her back.

"What's in the box Maria?" Shadow queried, getting up. "Um" Maria didn't like the fact she had been found out so easily, she knew Shadow had never a birthday before, and was looking forward to the really surprised effect on his face. Still maybe if she showed him the shoes, before explaining the situation to him.

"Look Shadow!" showing the confused Shadow the shoes, her voice completely dripping with enthusiasm. "Shoes?" Shadow questioned. "Yes silly, shoes, your feet must get awfully cold having to walk around on the Arks cold metal with your bare feet all the time so I..."

_End flashback_

The memory cut out. "Damn amnesia!" Shadow growled angrily. "Shadow you ok? You spaced out like Tails just now." Sonic asked, concern on his face, Shadow did his best to suppress his urge to smack him across his face right here and now. The end result was his arm spasing out while he fell to the ground. He would have quickly regained his composure, had a certain two tailed fox not gotten in his face and started asking about his shoes.

"No... go away Tails they're special to me, been with me since the ark, you understand better than anyone else could I'm sure." Shadow replied, shoving the kit out of his face. He didn't want him to know the real reason was because it was one of the few things he had left of Maria.

"Yeah I know, I hate it when someone fly's the tornado without permission... *mutters* cream wouldn't know anything about THAT *normal tone* ...but you never answered how often you fill them up, or what fuel you use?"

"Well actually... I've never filled them up with any kind of fuel." Shadow told the fox whose reaction was quite hard to describe; joy, disappointment, confusion, wonder, curiosity... all filled his face, making it scrunch up like a piece of paper handed to a 5 year old.

"What!"

"Which is also part of the reason I don't want you to pull them apart. Last time I checked you were a mechanic, not a loafer." Shadow expertly retaliated to the fox's question.

"Hmm well then I challenge you to a race. Prize is I get to look at them, no screwdrivers or anything."

"What!" Sonic yelled.

"What!" Shadow yelled.

"Tails simply because you have those new shoes, doesn't mean you have an actual chance against Shadow or for that matter... Me, cos if there's a race I'm in!" Sonic said matter of factly hiding a challenge, a challenge the challenger wanted to challenge the challenger who would challenge the challengers challenge again then later challenge in the challengers challenge, by a challenge. This all went on in Sonic's head and nearly made his brain explode.

"Scared Sonic, because I was holding back, back then... and you were going at close to your top speed!" Tails said, trying to talk himself up. "That wasn't anywhere near my top speed, I was holding back too 'little bro."

"You guy's both seem pretty fast, but only one of you two can be second in speed to the ultimate lifeform." Shadow proudly stated.

"Even if you were able to beat me or my main fox Tails here..." Sonic began, pointing to Tails "... as he stated before, you don't count since it's cheating!" he finished his gloating. Before being shot down by his 'main fox Tails'

"Since when was it cheating Sonic, rules haven't even been established yet! Fastest overall including mechanical shoes, prize is I get to look at those shoes" Tails said defiantly.

"And what if I win, fox" Shadow inquired

"Hmmm, well I got a spare Chaos Emerald" Tails answered "Done." was the simple reply

"What about me, the obvious winner." Sonic said. More than a little annoyed at the fact Tails just wagered a Chaos Emerald for the chance to look at a pair of shoes.

Now he had to win the race. Tails was fast enough as it was, and should he get any cleaver ideas from those shoes he could be a real threat to his speed, and he didn't want to see Shadow earn himself a chaos emerald.

"A chilli dog?" Tails asked.

"A chilli dog?" Shadow questioned.

"A chilli dog... hell yeah let's race!" Sonic yelled.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Shadow asked before continuing "I've never been on this planet before so I wouldn't know any major landmarks."

"Well... Castle Acorn seems fitting for a race like this." Sonic pointed out. Tails seemed to agree with this. "We'll start here tomorrow at nine o clock sharp" and with that Sonic showed the route they would be taken to the Castle tomorrow.

The race started in the Green Hill zone, went through the Mystic Ruin's and them through an unnamed forest, proceeded to go over Hill Top zone then proceeded to go onto floating Angel Island which had moved into the canyons of Hill Top, the original plan was to run down one side of Hill Top and go through some more forest to the eventual castle. But the temptation of annoying Knuckles was too great for Sonic and Tails, who didn't tell Shadow the fact the echidna lived here and would be less then pleased at their presence.

Shadow was suspicious however, after being told that they would jump onto the island and go through it, instead of actually doing it now, even if the castle was visible from this altitude.

With that Sonic and Tails invited Shadow to stay the night at theirs, with Tails adrenalin rush now well and truly over and was looking quite the worse for wear. Shadow reluctantly agreed because of his mission, even if his mouth said "only to make sure you two idiots don't plan anything funny."

Don't get him wrong however, he actually enjoyed the day, he just wasn't used to this kind of treatment, any kind of treatment that could in anyway be defined as 'nice' was foreign to the hedgehog. He only ever experienced nice by these guys and their friends however... most of the time anyway.

* * *

><p>Hey just thought I'd point out that this story is going to go to end up heading to Earth, so does anyone want to see Chris T. Should he be there, or die a horrible horrible death perhaps.<p>

I don't actually mind him but a lot of people do... so rate and review... you.

On the note of characters. Most of the Sonic X crew will be seen in two to three chapters if you guys were wondering when they would turn up.

also I Know the zones are probably no where near each other, Castle Acorn is definitely not in the vicinity of Hill Top, and Knuckles wouldn't move Angel Island to an area where Sonic and co could easily jump onto it. but I'm saying now that this is now officially an AU (author universe) with aspects of whatever I said in previous chapters (mostly Sonic X) so if you complain about it your point or points are invalid.

... also Knuckles is a clown at times so who knows what kind of stupid he's capable of.


	5. Race to Castle Acorn part 1

Ark Fox Chapter 4

Thanks to prowerboy, jakeroo123, Dark Fox Tailz, and Sierra Zanimalini14 for reviewing the last chapter (or in the case of , the first.)

Don't own any characters, if I did, Knuckles would still wear his cowboy hat-thingy.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet peaceful night in the Mystic Ruins, Shadow had just woken up as the ultimate lifeform didn't need much sleep. He looked around he smiled when he remembered where he was, in Sonic and Tails living room. They had all bunked down in the living room for the night in order to make him fell more welcome.<p>

He saw Sonic snoozing quietly without a care in the world, And his mission target Tails, no his friend Tails, shake about and flinch in his sleep.

For some reason Shadow wanted desperately to wake him and tell him it was all right. But before they had all gone to bed... Sonic had pulled Shadow to the side and told him about this.

Apparently the fox had nightmares at least once a week ever since Sonic had known the poor kitsune and this was normal behaviour for him, "Do NOT wake him no matter how bad his dream may look! I know it sounds bad but it doesn't affect him that much apart from some sleep loss, and he'll hate you for it if you do, I've learnt to only wake him on special conditions..."

Shadow zoned out of the speech around then, being able to briefly recall something about taser's, oak trees and I won't help you out if it if you do wake him.

He got the jist however... and hate to admit it, he truly felt sorry for him, and couldn't see him like this.

Shadow slowly and quietly got up and walked out the front door, to explore a bit and try to wait the night over.

As he headed off into the nearby woods however, he bumped into a very loud and very whiney Bokkun. "ARGGHH, LOOK WHERE YOUR GOING YOU STUPID GIT WHA..." Bokkun yelled this at the top of his mechanical lungs before being pounced on by Shadow. "Shutup shutup shutup!"

After a minute or two of Shadow holding him down and bolting Bokkun's mouth shut to the best of his ability, he agreed to keep his voice down by means of showing a thumbs up.

"I guess you're here to talk about my mission."

"Why yes I am, Eggman is getting quite impatient at your progress, it's been a _entire day_ since you were sent to 'acquire' Tails you know." Stating what Shadow already knew, why Eggman chose to send his messages with this... this... whatever the hell he was, was quite beyond Shadow. He just hoped Bokkun didn't have an exploding TV on him, he wasn't sure on his ability to dampen that kind of noise without the use of his Chaos Emerald... which he _so conveniently_ left back in his sleeping bag. _"Damn it!" _

"So what's taking so long Shadow? It shouldn't be that hard a task." Bokkun said, ruining Shadows vulgarity filled train of thought.

"I've found the fox, but I also found Sonic and they haven't left each other's sight since then, it looks like that's not going to change until at least sometime tomorrow. They foolishly challenged me to a race, and probably won't give me an opportunity to complete the mission until it's done."

"Wait, a race... Eggman's going to flip when he finds out about this you know! " Bokkun angrily stated.

"Well anyway..." Shadow started, not really caring what Eggman could or would do about it "... Could you ask Eggman if he could perhaps cause a distraction at around twelve o clock tomorrow?, that's when the race will probably wrap up and would be the best time for it."

"Sigh yeah sure... see ya Shadow. But if Eggman crashes the race that's your fault for telling me." And with that, Bokkun activated his jets and blasted off loudly, with Shadow cursing behind him.

Shadow went to sit up against a nearby tree, collecting his thoughts and waiting for the sun to come up, and hoping the others heard none of this and were still asleep.

The next day, (well ... that day since it was one o'clock when that conversation occurred, just at a time that could be called 'day'.) The trio had breakfast, and Sonic asked Shadow to Chaos Control them to the starting line, which he did... but not without Shadow wondering what would happen if he transported both Tails and Sonic to Eggman's lab.

When they arrived at Greenhill Zone however, their eyes were laid upon something none expected to see.

Metal Sonic.

Sonic and Tails thought he was finished when he fell into a pool of magma, while Shadow wondered why the hell he existed at all.

Metal simply stood there, arms crossed and red eyes staring straight at Sonic menacingly. Sonic knew instantly what Metal wanted, no words had to be shared.

"You think you have a chance racing me Metal? Think again!"

"You are inferior hedgehog, my variables and operating methods exceed your own, proceed to prepare to 'eat my dust' Blue Hedgehog!"

"Challenge accepted Metal! Bring it on!" Sonic said, which would have probably been extended with several insults and a fistfight had Tails not butted in

"Wait wait wait, how did Eggman find out about this race Metal? And how did you know to come here? How are you still alive?" he questioned.

"The doctor has his ways fox, Shadows Chaos Controlling to this area the past few days was picked up by the Doctors sensors and was a good hint as to the starting line was and I'm not alive! You insignificant fox!" Metal simply stated.

"How do you still exist, after falling into that lava pit?" Tails reiterated

"I am not the same, I am rebuilt, remade, evolved." Metal said red orbs of eyes focusing on the fox if it was the simplest fact in the world, While Tails IQ kicked in and he decided to drop it _"he is a robot after all." _

After explaining the route to Metal and making sure he understood, then asking what he wanted for his victory they were surprised when he responded with "Victory over the blue hedgehog, nothing else." They all positioned themselves by the palm tree and made some rules.

1. No Chaos Control or Ring charging.

2. You must go through each and every start point of the zones (they can divert from the path but go to the start of the next zone before continuing.)

3. And no killing each other (Shadow and Metal looked rather upset at this.)

Tails initiated the countdown.

"3...2...1...Go!"

And just like that the race had begun.

Sonic, Shadow and Metal all blasted off from the starting line at incredible speeds, while Tails had to wait for acceleration to start bringing him up to speed. Unfortunately, he could see he wasn't as fast as the hedgehogs in front of him, if Metal could be called one, but he took comfort in the fact he could fly over obstacles and knew a few secret routes underneath Angel Island.

Sonic, Shadow and Metal were all head to head, going through giant loop-de-loops with Tails following them, slowly but surely falling behind.

Sonic felt bad for being forced to beat his little bro like this and Shadow wondered what the hell could of caused these loop-de-loops to form, being somewhat disappointed with the explanation yesterday "They just appear out of nowhere." more annoyingly Tails being the genius he was, seemed unphased by this fact.

Soon they all came up to a few small pits of lava, signifying the end of Greenhill Zone, Greenhill wasn't the largest of areas. The hedgehogs were forced to jump over the pits, while Tails simply hopped and floated to the other side while retaining his incredible velocity, which brought him ahead of the others who just got to the other side.

"Huh?" Sonic and Shadow simultaneously said after seeing the advantage the fox had while Metal just stayed silent and cool, considering the facts...

All of them took him a bit more seriously now that Tails was the first one to officially take 'first place.'

Sonic and Shadow were surprised however when Metal started firing lasers out of his eyes at Tails, before both jumped on him and kicked him down. "What the hell do you think you're doing Metal?" Sonic yelled pointing threateningly at him, Shadow had a Chaos Spear ready. "Race parameters allow for the slowing down of adversaries, so long as no harm befalls them."

Shadow looked behind him, there was no sign of Tails. "Crap he must have known what Metal was thinking." Sonic and Metal looked at Shadow when he said this "Huh!" "Buzz?" but before they could figure it out, Shadow threw his Chaos Spear in the ground, kicking up dust and dirt and causing Sonic to cover his eyes. Metal was out of the dirt cloud instantly chasing after Shadow." A few seconds later when the cloud dissipated and Sonic stopped coughing, he was off as well.

Tails was well and truly in the Mystic Ruins now as ancient stone buildings and beautiful green trees flew past his vision in a blur, flying as fast as he could knowing full well his head start on the group would only last a few minutes, if he was lucky and they all got into a fight that was, his hopes were dismissed when he turned and saw Shadow with Metal close behind him, with Sonic zooming up to the group fast.

Tails thought about the Race ahead of him, and knew if he wanted to keep his lead he would have to play dirty, and seeing Metal behind him he understood the others would do so without question. There was still the rest of Mystic Ruins, an unknown forest, Hill top, Angel Island (which Tails mentally face palmed himself for not studying what way it was facing, He could fly onto Angel Island and land in any of its many zones.) then down the other side of hill top and eventually going onto Castle Acorn.

Considering this he could have a serious advantage on the others in all the zones apart from the forest, with his unique abilities it all depended on what side Angel Island was facing however.

If he wanted to play dirty it was either now or before the end of the upcoming forest. With that he kicked off the ground, and started to fly, then pushed a button on his glove...

Sonic saw all this however, and knew what Tails was up to; after all he lived in fear until a couple of days ago. Sonic burst off to the side and entered an adjacent ruin to avoid Tails and try to get a significant lead on the fox.

Shadow and Metal were utterly confused however, until great arcs of energy hit them, stunning Shadow and overloading Metals circuits. Laughing hysterically, Tails landed and flew off, before noticing Sonic was now in front of him and kicking up dirt in his face. Blinded Tails crashed into a nearby tree, and accidently zapped himself with his gloves. Sonic stayed around long enough to humorously ask "How does your own medicine taste Lil Bro?" before blasting off ahead, purposely leaving more dust on him.

Shadow was the first to recover from the tasering, and after seeing the dazed kitsune lying in front of the tree, he threw a Chaos Spear in front of Tails, kicking up more dust and dirt, just as the dust cleared, Metal Sonic ran past and lasered a nearby tree in half causing it to crash over in front of tails and kick up even more dust and dirt on the unfortunate kit.

Comically sneezing, a small mountain suddenly turned into a very dirty two tailed fox. Deactivating his gloves, He got up and flew after them.

Sonic was running ahead, he had to keep his pace and lead however as all the others had methods of keeping or gaining the lead, he only had the ability of kicking dirt backwards and that method won't work twice on Tails, Shadow would throw a Chaos Spear at him before he was in range of the cloud and dirt wouldn't affect Metal at all as would be able to see through it with mechanical eyes.

But as long as he kept the lead he was safe. And by the looks of it the unnamed forest was coming up, as less ruins and more trees appeared before him. Taking a quick glance behind him he saw Shadow, followed closely by Metal and off in the distance was Tails.

Looking forward again, he started swerving in and out of the trees, hoping the others weren't any more agile then he was. If they could move between the trees faster than he could there was little he could do about it.

Glancing forward, Shadow wondered how he could destroy the fakers lead, he knew Metal wouldn't fire at him until his gigantic lead was gone and understood he should do the same. Nodding to each other, they silently called a truce until Sonic was behind them. Just before they entered the forest, swerving in and out of the trees...

Tails was way behind the duo, but due to his excellent vision he saw their nod, and decided to use this his advantage _"let those three fight each other, then you sneak up and finish them up when they're not looking!"_ when he finally reached the forest he flew up to the canopy and hopped between the tree tops, allowing him to keep his velocity and catch up with the others.

Sonic was running as fast as he could through the forest, but the tree branches hitting him had caused his face to bleed profusely. Temporally blinded, he tripped up on a tree root and fell on his face.

Metal saw this with his advanced optics, and struck Shadow into a nearby tree, before blasting off as fast as he could without threat of smashing into any trees. Fortunately his advanced sensors allowed him to determine the best way through. Unfortunately they also picked up that Tails was directly behind him and was about to pass him from above, and if he was to try and stop him there was a 98.99% chance he would break race parameters. "Number one priory, Tails the fox!"

* * *

><p>truely sorry i couldn't finish the race in one chapter, but how do you think it's going so far.<p>

AND i'm also very sorry that the chapter seem's kinda monologish, but it's kinda hard to get characters to speak at incredible speeds like this.

But how fun is the inclusion of Metal Sonic, and how does this fare when Knuckles see's him and Shadow on Angel island? and what will Eggman get up to?

also the two race chapters should be considered one, so the other characters will be seen either one or two chapters after the race finishes.

Rate and Review... You!


	6. Race to Castle Acorn part 2

Ark Fox Chapter 5

Ok now here's a bigass chapter for you guys 9 pages, enjoy. Probably filled with grammar and spelling errors but why do you care, you're on chapter five after all.

Thanks to Sierra Zanimalini14, prowerboy, Pirony and Tails Is FLUFFY for reviewing last chapter.

Don't own any characters, if I did, Tails would be the hero, Sonic the sidekick. Cos I hate him, sorry but I just really do, don't worry I won't write anything bad about him and try to keep his personality the same, but I hate him I truly do.

* * *

><p>Sonic had just recovered after finding some water and washing the blood and dirt off his face ("yuk!") when he opened his eyes he saw Shadow pull himself from the trees sudden imprint of him, both looked at each other and were off, Sonic sick of having to slow down in order to swerve between the trees, started jumping between branches, while Shadow simply blasted the trees to bits with his Chaos Spears before continuing on ahead.<p>

Pretty soon they were ascending a slope, Sonic's suspicions that they were nearing Hill Top was confirmed when he saw the soil was gradually turning blue from whatever chemicals were produced underground and when the stench of melting rock reached his nose.

Tails couldn't believe his luck, just as he found out he was way in the lead, he was pushed inside a gigantic cavern by Metal Sonic and the entrance was sealed off by his laser eyes. To make things worse, said laser eyes also put a crack in a wall near the sealed up entrance which started spewing magma instantly, forcing Tails to go forward into the cavern hoping he would find a way out.

Metal couldn't believe _'his'_ luck, he was well and truly in the lead now after removing the Tails threat, and sensors were showing that Sonic and Shadow were only now leaving the forest, so long as he kept this pace and managed to avoid Knuckles, his victory was assured.

Shadow had just got out of the tree line with Sonic, knowing full well Metal matched his and Sonics own speed and with the giant lead he had on them both (excluding Tails, neither had seen him for a while and Sonic was beginning to worry, either he was in the lead or way, way behind them.)

He had to do something very creative in order to push his way towards the lead. And he knew what it was, this area was heavy with Chaos Energy and he could feel the caverns below him, although some caverns were filled with lava he could feel it was the fastest way to go through Hill Top, so with that he spin dashed through solid rock, entering a cavern below instantly.

Sonic saw what Shadow was up to and knew Shadow could feel the Chaos Energy surrounding the region better then he could, he knew he couldn't risk it however as he wouldn't be able to tell where the lava would be and unfortunately this meant Shadow was going to be in the lead shortly, he of all people should know... Sonic had been underneath Hill Top before.

Sonic really didn't want to think about it that much, he made a promise to a friend he wouldn't try to remember... and he was right, some secrets had to remain buried...

He never really talked about it before he changed, and something told Sonic he would have never wanted to listen. The horror he experienced by the simplest things, some of that terror Sonic reminded himself, still survived to this day...

When Sonic first put his hand on Miles shoulder... he sunk his canines into his arm before he realised what he was doing. His mind was made up after that, Miles made him promise... to never tell him what had happened.

Sonic stopped his train of thought here however, he was distracting himself from the race and he promised him to never try and remember, but also never forget.

Shadow smashed through rock wall after rock wall, he was getting closer to Metal Sonic, he could sense the pressure Metal exerted on the grass above, this place had so much Chaos Energy. Shadow had experienced this type of Chaos Energy before but couldn't quite put his finger on where.

And if it wasn't for the potential of Tails getting a good look at the shoes Maria gave him he would have gone after the source of it instantly. _"Where is Tails anyway? I can sense he's around here somewhere but why the hell can't I pick him up."_

His question had to wait however as he broke through the final wall, right in front of the unsuspecting Metal Sonic, showering him in stone and knocking him over, he would have gotten away and taken first place had he and Metal not both been tasered by the fox, who just left the hole Shadow had made. "Thanks Shads!" he said quickly as he flew off giggling.

Shadow was understandably fuming, taking first place to be zapped by the slowest of the group who had so far remained in the lead for the longest duration. He was still to hold the lead for more than 20 seconds.

Looking around he could see Angel Island off in the sea of clouds surrounding Hill Top. At that moment a seriously dinged up Metal Sonic rose, looked down at Shadow with Red Eyes and asked him "When will the fox be apprehended? for I wish to torture him when you do!"

Shadow had to think about this for a moment, before answering "Later today, at around 12, you wouldn't happen to be Eggman's distraction would you?" "Negative, this unit is uncertain as to what the 'distraction' could be but comes to the conclusion it is not myself!" Metal replied monotonously, Shadow wasted no more time, he was out of his shock now and could hear Sonic fast approaching "let's get out of here, truce, let me come first and I can get the doctor an emerald, if you come second you can still say your better than him." "Agreed, this satisfies primary objective."

At that second Sonic decided to jump on top of Metal, burying his metal face in the dirt before charging on ahead, Shadow quickly pulled Metal out of the ground before they both charged off after him, Chaos Spears and deadly lasers lighting up the landscape.

Tails had just hopped onto Angel Island, thankfully there was no sign of the knucklehead yet... when they were on Angel Island; Sonic, Shadow and Metal were not the echidnas favourite people and Knuckles could be surprisingly fast when he wanted to be, Tails hoped Sonic was smart enough to stick away from Shadow and Metal when they got to the island.

With that thought over, Tails took his left glove off revealing a black furred hand and dropped the glove on the ground, then proceeded to jump down a nearby hole that was concealed by a tree. _"Those hedgehogs will be having lots of fun when they discover the security system Knuckles asked me to build!"_

Sonic was having a difficult time shaking the two behind him, they seemed to of teamed up again, though this time it looked like it would stay that way, thankfully he was reaching Angel Island soon and if he knew Tails...

"Hey Metal, check this shot!" Shadow laughed, as he threw a Chaos Spear into a cliff face Sonic was passing, showering him with rocks "Ha Ha Ha" Metal melodramatically replied. "Hey when you get back to Eggman, could you get him to install a proper laugh in you." Shadow yelled, Metal just glared at him "negative, no update file for humour systems found." Shadow looked perplexed but decided to drop it, besides Sonic just jumped onto Angel Island.

As he jumped onto the Island, Sonic took a second to glance around and saw what he was looking for _"Thanks lil bro!"_

When Shadow and Metal jumped onto the island, a bright blue flash suddenly erupted, arcs of energy licked both of them and created a deafening noise. If it wasn't for the fact he was the ultimate lifeform, he doubted he would have kept his consciousness throughout the ordeal.

Looking down, his gloves were completely and utterly ruined, he would have to get new ones, ones from the foxes wallet... hate to admit it, but Tails was now a hated rival and had surpassed all of Shadows expectations of him, movement caught his eyes as Metal Sonic began to rise, although there was diffidently something different about the way he moved.

Almost more fluid and less calculating.

"Metal I have an idea, but I require your aid."  
>"What?" Metal said, Shadow was a little confused by the reaction but continued nonetheless.<br>"I can remove my ring-bracers and gain a temporary power boost, enough power to equal a Chaos Emerald... however it depletes a lot of my energy..."  
>"You want to exploit your powers to get to our foes and then subdue them, while I catch up and hand back your bracers?" Metal asked.<br>"umm... well yes actually." Shadow finished lamely, Metals quick interpretation of his idea stunning him. Just as the bracers were handed to Metal a rock came flying at the duo, Metal pushing Shadow out of the way just in time.

"SO I GUESS YOU GUYS ARE TO BLAME FOR THAT GIANT EXPLOSION BEFORE HUH! I GUESS EGGMANS TRYING TO STEAL MY MASTER EMERALD AGAIN HUH!"

Shadow and (strangely) Metal sweatdroped, standing before them both was one hell of an angry echidna, shaking his fist violently at them.

Sonic landed on the Ice with a crack, after unexpectedly smacking into Tails who was flying out of a fissure. "Oh hey Tails, you alright there lil bro?" Sonic asked getting up, concern plastered on his face for Tails wellbeing. "Huh, yeah I'm alright, you stand on my glove back there?" Was the kitsune's reply "Yeah and I saw Knuckles heading his way there after the explosion!" Sonic said, earning a happy smile and chuckle from the kit.

"I had hoped you would drop it, but I never thought you would!" Sonic exclaimed, looking down at the rarely seen fur on Tails left hand. "In fact I thought you would just take the lead and go." Sonic finished, both now realising they had been standing in the Ice Cap zone now for some time. Tails grabbed Sonics arms and took to the skies, flying above the glacial lake.

"Sonic the fastest way to the other side of Angel Island is through Ice-Cap Zone and then through Sandopolis. I'll help you through the zones and you can race on ahead once we're off Angel Island, once you reach Castle Acorn wait for me to get there so I can win and I'll buy you as many Chilli Dogs as you can eat... You retain the title of fastest thing alive since you got there first and waited, and I get a look at Shadow's Shoes, everyone wins except Shadow and Metal, deal."

Sonic mulled it over, it was undoubtedly a good plan, but that still meant Tails got to look at Shadows shoes and could one day go faster than him... should he put that kind of technology in his shoes. He was well in the mood to say 'no deal' but Tails had him high in the air above icy cold water, though he knew Tails would never drop him in that!

"I know what you're thinking Sonic, my speed comes from my tails and if I was to use that technology in my own shoes it would set them alight, and I would never give away or sell tech that could match your own speed, it'd be too dangerous and I'll never do that to my big bro!" Tails stated, looking down at him, and Sonic knew he was telling the truth. "Ok Deal, if you draft behind me we'll go even faster through Angel Island, just point the way."

Metal was NOT pleased, he had just been ditched by Shadow and was left to be chased around Ice Cap zone by Knuckles, Metal had gone to Ice Cap in the belief his floating above the ice could be used to his own advantage, forcing the echidna to slow down in order to prevent slipping over. However this was not the case, something about the way Knuckles brushed some snow off a snowboard and chased after him told him this was true.

To make things worse, scans indicated his thought patterns had been changed when he was struck by Tails device before. Although it seemed it wasn't detrimental, it worried him greatly. Worry, now that was a new one. "HEY METAL, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A CAN OPENER" Knuckles yelled behind him.

Metal stopped running instantly, sticking his arm out and as predicted, Knuckles slammed right into it, cloths-lining himself. Scans indicated the Master Emerald was nearby, Logic indicated going 'super' was not in the rules. "Knuckles, I am currently in a race to Castle Acorn with Sonic, Shadow and Tails, and I request the use of the Master Emerald to give myself an edge, will you allow me to use it?"

"NOW WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU OF ALL THINGS USE THE MASTER EMERALD? EGGMAN MAY OF FOOLED ME BEFORE BUT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'D WORK AGAIN METAL?" Knuckles yelled, visibly distraught. "Just thought I'd ask you know..." Metal said, eyeing Knuckles and being ready to jump out of the way at a moment's notice "... me beating Sonic in a little footrace would completely destroy him." Metal finished, relived when Knuckles looked like he was backing down and considering this. Crack, Metal was on the ground arms and legs sprawled all over the place

"You're still Eggman's tool Metal, no matter how much it would humiliate Sonic."  
>"I hate my life... why was I ever built?"<p>

Shadow was catching up to Sonic and Tails fast, Tails left a distinct track when he moved through the snow and ice. He just hoped Metal was tracking him and still had his disrupter rings, and that he had managed to stay away from knuckles.

Surely Metal could outrun the echidna, but he was Eggman's robot and being attacked might distract him from the task he was given.

"But if what you say is true, then that means Sonic, Tails and Shadow are all on my... MY island, running around like the idiots they are!" Knuckles stated, pulling a remote out from under his glove. Metal eyed the device suspiciously "what are you up to Knucklehead?" he asked, Knuckles looked down at Metal angrily, after appearing to of grown in size tenfold yelled "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Sonic and Tails who just ran into a icy cave, didn't go unnoticed by Shadow the Hedgehog, who jumped straight in after them, Shadow was now and truly worn out by now, but had to hold out long enough to stop the duo in their path and get his disrupter rings back.

Overtaking them both, he sealed up the caves exit with a Chaos Spear, phew "Shadow you frickin cheater, no ring charging remember let us out!" Sonic yelled, voice muffled by tons of snow "Hah I just took off my disrupter rings faker, no cheaters here!" Shadow laughed, turning around he was surprised to see he was now in a desert, standing on sand, taking a quick look back at the frozen cave that had to be below zero C, and to the desert in front of him only one thing came to mind, "what the hell kind of place is this?" but his mind was quickly distracted when he heard the conversation going on behind him.

"Hey Tails, start digging."  
>"What?"<br>"Come on your a fox, so you can dig like a dog can't you?"  
>"Hey I take offence to that."<br>"So?"  
>"Aren't hedgehogs supposed to burrow?"<br>"No... no they don't" Shadow heard something like a foot tapping when Sonic said this.  
>"Yeah they do I'm sure they do."<br>"No I've never heard about this before."

Shadow shrugged it off and started going over the sand dunes, they may be idiots but surely it couldn't take them _that long_ to figure out Sonic could simply spin dash through the snow.

On the bright side he was now in the lead, on the not so bright side he was tiring and needed his disrupter rings back quick. "Where are you Metal?"

As it turned out Metal was flying just above him, body glowing yellow with Chaos Energy. "Hey shads, up here!" he said, waving at Shadow "here's ya bracers back!"

Knuckles was FUMING, and he had every right to be.

Metal Sonic had just jumped onto his Master Emerald and used all its power, power which it had been collecting for months to help repair itself, and the end result "HE BROKE MY MASTER EMERALD!" glancing down at the device Tails had built for him, he could see the massive amount of energy from the ME (Master Emerald) was travelling through the Sandopolis zone.

With a push of a button, defence turrets Tails had built were activated. Then the echidna proceeded to jump down a nearby hole onto a teleporter pad, normally powered by the ME, knuckles had to use some of the energy he had absorbed over the years from prolonged exposure to it to power it up and went straight ahead of Metal.

"Well for a genius I sure am stupid!" Tails said, after climbing out of the hole in the ice Sonic just spin dashed through. "Yeah well enough of that, we need to catch up come on, I can't lose to Shadow!"

As they proceeded however, missiles and laser fire began to light up the area around them. "Crap..." Tails yelled, Sonic looked shocked at the kitsune as he hardly ever swore. "... Knuckles jut activated the islands defence network I made, so it's going to be hard going from here on out!" Tails finished, pulling his hands up to protect his eyes from sand spraying into them.

The lasers and missiles were easy enough to dodge, but seeing Knuckles beating the hell out of both Shadow and Super Metal wasn't. Both Sonic and Tails slowed down, after Tails had assured Sonic that the network wouldn't light them up when they were this close to Knuckles.

"Um Knuckles, you know that... umm Shadow and Metal aren't here to... you know, take over Angel Island or anything right?" Sonic said, more than a little unsure how to handle Knuckles when he just beat up Shadow and Super Metal. "I GUESS YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME FOR THIS RACE... SONIC." Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs.

"eeep, no it was Tails who challenged them." Sonic said, his voice suddenly going very quite.  
>"But... but it was Sonic who said the race was going to go through Angel Island." Tails retaliated, rubbing the back of his neck and slowly backing away.<br>"So you're both to blame..." Knuckles calmly stated, cracking his namesakes and walking forward.  
>"geez chill dude, we didn't think you'll be this angry we were here." Sonic said, backing away alongside Tails.<br>"METAL SONIC BROKE MY MASTER EMERALD IN ORDER TO GO SUPER AND BEAT YOU GUYS IN A LITTLE FOOTRACE!"

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other, back at Knuckles and ran/flew as fast as they could. Shadow and Metal decided to do the same after seeing this.  
>"HEY GET BACK HERE I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU'S"<p>

"Metal what the hell were you thinking?" Sonic yelled over the wind and missile explosions.  
>"I don't know, but Sandopolis Zone is next to Angel Island's brim, perhaps if we get off this Island quick enough!" Metal Replied.<br>"Ok new rule, no more violence in this race ok, once we get off Angel it's a calm footrace ok?" Tails said, everyone was a little bit surprised at the fact he was keeping pace with all of them at this point but they all agreed with him instantly.

Going over the dunes as fast as they could, they were all soon off Angel Island to the relief of everyone (except Knuckles)

Metal and Tails took to the Skies instantly, flying in a parallel line straight to Castle Acorn, Shadow and Sonic both saw this and knew they would have to pick up the pace instantly if they wanted to win.

It may be cease-fire but now all alliances were off again. No one could risk slowing down.

Going down the other side of hill top was diffidently easier than going up, all Sonic and Shadow had to do was jump from floating platform to floating platform as fast as they could, that and ignore the massive 20 ton boulders that were flying at them from Angel Island.

Tails was gradually falling however, his running style may allow him to float when he jumped, but he would not be able to fly indefinitely. It should also be stated that Tails was now yelling, after spotting a joyriding Cream fly past him in his X-Tornado.

Metal was forced to gradually descend as well, Knuckles had cracked his visor in the fight, and had to avoid all clouds should he like to retain his ability to see. Upon spotting the disgruntled Tails, Metal flew down to his level, pated his shoulder and asked condescendingly "Girl Troubles?" before laughing, he had to shut up quick however as his laugh sounded awfully like it belonged in a 'predator' movie, that is to say, quite menacing and evil.

Luckily for Metal, his sensors showed that the kitsune's trajectory was heading straight for a collection of trees, meaning he would have to slow his vertical velocity (and thus, his horizontal) in order to remain safe. His current speed would break any of the branches he landed on so he would not be able to speed through them like he did the forest, glancing over he could see Tails had worked this out as well. "One down two to go!" he exclaimed to Tails happily, his red eyes emulated the feeling by changing into a smiley emoticon.

And his luck spree didn't end there either, as his sensors picked up a sudden burst of Chaos Energy in front of Sonic and Shadow. Looking back he could see Knuckles had teleported straight in front of them then swung his arms out and cloths-lined the two. Tails was now on the ground about 400 metres away from him, and he was now on the Castle Grounds, he had won! He had beat Sonic and Shadow, not to mention that annoying fox who was just now gracing him with his livid presence.

"Now what the hell do I do?" Metal questioned the fox.  
>"Now what the hell do<em> I<em> do?" Tails questioned the robot.

"Tails I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise." Cream said. tapping Tails on the shoulder was a sad looking chao. "Cream, STOP JOYRIDEING MY X-TORNADO!"

"Well at least the Knucklehead didn't stop you from winning Tails." Sonic said. Before being cut-off and told "I didn't, Metal did!"  
>Sonic did the only thing he could do... fall over backwards, to the sniggering of both Shadow and Metal.<p>

Cream only now seeing Metal, stared, before Metal introduced himself "Hello there, my name is Metal, and if I heard correctly your name is Cream?" he said in the nicest tone of voice he could achieve (think nails scraping against a chalkboard, though Cream didn't mind.) "Yes that's right" Cream said before giggling. "And might I inquire as to what the name of this chao is?"

Shadow finally worked it out, Metal now existed... although the amount of palace guards surrounding him now questioned the future of that.

"Hey hey guy's it's cool, I built Metal here and he's all safe" Tails lied, but the guards brought it and started dispersing, before Princess Sally opened a door violently (Smacking Sonic's head with it in the process, waking him up.) "What the hell is going on out here!" she yelled (mainly at Sonic.)

Shadow noticed that Tails, Metal and Cream were all now sitting on a park bench in front of a tree and decided to join them. Screams of "bringing a race to Castle Acorn without my permission!" and "you guys are so irresponsible!" were heard behind him. Obviously Sally had not noticed only Sonic was there.

"Nice work Metal, you sure showed the faker back there." Shadow laughed, he couldn't help but feel peaceful at the sight before him. Several flicky birds were playing with Cheese, Tails seemed to have a grasp on the flicky language and was talking to a flicky that was on his ungloved hand, and Cream was having a conversation about chocolate cake with Metal. _"If only that squirrel would shut up!" _Shadow thought.

At that moment however the nearby clock tower struck twelve. Eggman's distraction would be starting around now. Shadow was pleased to see Metal didn't try to kill Cream suddenly.

A few moments later, Shadow saw a distressed coyote dressed in a blue army uniform run up to Sally and seconds later Sonic was gone. "Well that worked better than expected!" Shadow said out loud as he walked over to the others. "you put up a good fight today... fox, enough to earn a look at my shoes, if you want I can take you straight back to your workshop with a Chaos Control."

Tails looked at Shadow, sighed, than looked at the tree behind him, rubbing its bark. "Yeah sure, ok I guess, I need to get out of here any way!" walking forward Shadow could see his eyes were slightly glazed. "Bye Cosmo."

* * *

><p>Next chapter focuses a bit more on Tails past, so get ready.<p>

Rate and Review... you! I Demand this story has at least 25 reviews or you'll never see Tails past.


	7. Memory cards

Ark Fox Chapter 6

**DANGER DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE!  
>This chapter may break the whole rating thing, just a little warning.<br>Complain and I quote you to up here!**

Thanks to prowerboy and Sierra Zanimalini14 for reviewing the last chapter, can you belive I asked to have at least 25 reviews before continuing and only got 2 landing me a total of 21, sigh...

Don't own any characters, if I did, this would probably get more reviews... sigh...

PS the first one the msg me the artist name for something above this sentence gets a free piece of toast!

* * *

><p>A flash of green light... a barely audible "...ntrol"<p>

2 shoes, 4 shoes landing on the hard metal tilling.

I instantly regretted taking him here... was there any point in backing out now... I had completed my given task... ready for my next endeavour... but why did I feel I should just take him away and try to say sorry.

Sorry... that word has never left my lips... not once... not ever... not since... but why do I feel the need to say sorry to this freak...

The fox turns around and studies his surroundings, taking it all in "Shadow, I thought you changed!" he says, still teary eyed from 'Cosmo'

He said her name so quietly before I think I was the only one who heard.

Was that it... why I felt 'sorry'

Surely not...

"Why do you work with him, open your eyes, he uses you for his own selfish ends!"

I study the fox, trying to remember what I was told about him by Bocoe and Docoe, before I left to go kitnap him _"Kitnap" _I laughed inwardly at this.

Honestly I don't remember much, the boltheads didn't say much, for once.

He just showed up one day on some place called 'Cocoa Island' and destroyed a whole armada by himself. I wouldn't have believed it yesterday, and I diffidently didn't believe it when I was told, but after today... being zapped by the fox how many times...

Then he just joined with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, no fancy meeting or anything like the usual... unusual.

At that time... they were all suspicious of Eggman and his crazy schemes... for him to just be accepted into the fray like that was suspect...

I started to wonder why I had to bring Tails here... what was the point? No one saying anything was starting to get on my nerves, Tails just stood there in disbelief, Eggman in a chair twiddling his thumbs. As if he was thinking of what to say.

He had no known relatives, and the name 'Prower' hadn't been used in a century according to Eggman's records... an orphaned two-tailed freak of nature nerd.

Even when I was searching for Tails the other day... asking around for his potential where-abouts people commented on his deformity, not even caring that he was a hero, that he gave up his love for their ungrateful butts.

I didn't even see a plaque, a sign, anything at all saying that... that... tree was her... what was left of her anyway.

Did anyone know? Did even Sonic know?

I stared at his sky-blue eyes, how much had Tails been through? How could he just handle this?

"sorry." I said, just above the decibel range of hearing.

I could do nothing but look at the floor, disappointed. The last person I said that to was Maria, and delivering him to Eggman like this felt like it was happening all over again, almost like the word was cursed.

I felt bad... like I was showing weakness, which I reminded myself, I was.

Surely the doctor was thinking of ways to make me hurt him now. Looking up, his moustache seemed to agree with my thoughts.

"Sorry?" the doctor said. "You're sorry for bringing Tails here?" he questioned, no tone in his voice, no evil subroutine seemed to be there, just a normal question... from Doctor Eggman. I stayed silent.

"You're sorry for the fox?" he asked again.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this, knowing he would be studying me for any sign of a lie, I looked at the fox quickly, his eyes unnaturally shining, bright and understanding as always.

"Yes."

"What, a little louder please?"

"YES!" I growled.

I hated it when people treated me like this, like I was dirt, like I was useless.

I was better than them all, I was the ultimate lifeform!

"Good." Eggman simply said with that evil grin returning to his face, then leaning back in his chair and bringing his hands together. "Because it seems you two have a history!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I have no idea what happen... or why, but it appears Tails here was once on the Ark! And I'm not talking about when I tried to fire the Eclipse Cannon!" Eggman gladly said.

_Bull, _there was no way, like he said I was there.

"What, you don't believe me Shadow? Tails? Look at this!" Eggman said, taking a remote out from his pocket, a screen flashing behind him.

Lots of writing and several diagrams of technical stuff popped up, which I didn't pay much attention to. My focus was drawn to the photo of Dr Gerald putting a needle in a restrained young two tailed fox, barely older than 2 or 3, the photo was annotated 'Gerald taking blood sample from subject-b, after test 24.'

The fox's eyes the exact shape and look of which I was seeing on Tails before. There was no way this wasn't Tails, There was no way this could be Tails.

"How?" me and Tails asked at the same time.

"Don't you think if I knew that I would try to blackmail you's or something!" Eggman angrily stated.

"But I've been on Mobius for as long as I can remember! How was I on the ark? How did I get back here? Was I even _here_ in the_ first_ place?"

"That I would very much like to know fox... for it could very well explain how I ended up here in the first place!" Eggman replied, leaning back in his chair and going over it again in his head.

"Why the hell can't I remember you? Surely I should recognise you fox!" I said angrily, more so then intended.

"Last time I checked... you had amnesia genius!" he retorted

"Can't be the only one now can I... genius!" I said, Tails looked stunned at this and lay against the wall, hand going through his bangs.

"Is this some kind of trick Eggman... some kind of sick joke?" Tails asked.

"No joke Tails, none."

"How much info is there on me?"

"Hardly any... I only stumbled across this recently; Gerald was more interested in the Bio Lizard and Shadow here, he didn't even mention you once in his audio diary's and only a few times in his written ones!"

sigh "What the hell am I Eggman? Was I created on the ark?" Tails almost growled he was now sitting down with his back against the wall.

He looked like he was about to collapse... so did I.

(Tails POV)

"I don't know Tails, I don't know if you were born or created originally there..." Eggman started. "_Originally_?" I interrupted. "I don't know where you came from _originally,_ but I know the ark made you what you are today." Eggman finished.

"What do you mean?"

"Gerald was engineering something called 'memory cards' computer cards that can have memories uploaded onto them and seen in perfect clarity through the user's eyes with a push of a button."

"What?" I asked, completely confused as to how technology like that could exist.

"I was able to find the design for them and then copy them, and after fishing around on some of the arks files looking for anything relating to you, I found some raw memory data. If I didn't know better, Space Colony Ark had a little fox hacker!" Eggman stated, smiling menacingly at me when he said the last part.

"Well what did you find?" I asked, looking to Shadow he seemed as curios as I was, then back to Eggman, who was frowning. Something was up.

"It's not pretty, and I don't know how you might react to it." Eggman said, he fished two small plastic cards out from his pocket and called in an E-Series robot. "Don't worry about him he's just here to make sure you don't over-react!"

"Why, what's on the card?" Shadow questioned, Eggman looked at him grimly. Then handed both of us a card each. "Push the big red button to start the memory." I wasn't entirely sure about trusting technology from Doctor Eggman, but what choice did I have? Besides he seemed genuine and concerned.

Looking around at Shadow, he seemed to be thinking the same thing, but he nodded his head at me, I had to do this.

Click...

At first nothing happened. Then the card started to vibrate slightly. I could feel energy running straight up my nervous system and into my brain, but it didn't feel at all painful.

There was a single tailed anthropomorphic fox looking into the mirror, he looked exactly like I did, except much younger, and where my fur was yellow, his was orangey brown.

"_hello there, my name is Miles Prower."_ A soft calming voice came to me suddenly, it sounded exactly like I did, except more high pitched.

Blinking once or twice before putting down his toothbrush. The fox then proceeded to pick some sinew out of his canines.

"_Don't try to speak back, this is a memory, and as such I can't provide you with many answers except for this memory, Like I said, my name is Miles Prower, and I at one point in time, lived on Space Colony Ark. What you are about to see is what happened to me during Sub-B Test 24, this is me before." _

A sudden knocking came at the door, and I looked over at it, well he did anyway. A soft comforting voice came forth.

"Miles are you done brushing your teeth yet, my grandfather wants to see you down in the lab soon."

I jumped down from the stool I was on and ran over to the door and pushed a button.

"Teeth clean Maria!" Miles said, I Could feel, actually feel him lift his jaw to show them to her.

"Grandfather may be old and forgetful, but I remembered that today was your birthday, so get ready for lots of cake once your tests are done today." Maria said smiling widely as she took my hand and lead me down to the labs. I heard Shadow cry next to me a few seconds later when the memory caught up with him.

"It's my birthday today Maria?" Miles asked, looking at Maria I could see she was quite shocked.

"How can a two year old not know what day his birthday is?" Maria said. All I could think was TWO... TWO... I was TWO and I was speaking like that!

"I'm sorry Maria." Miles said, Maria laughed at this, "I'm not angry at you Miles, It's a happy day today... Today you turn Two!" Maria said smiling again. So I was either born or created here on the Ark, I hope this file was timestamped, I have no idea when my actual birthday is.

"Well no one really talked to me about a birthday before, you and Shadow are the only ones who really talk to me Maria." Miles said, as I look up into her deep understanding blue eyes.

"Hey Miles, I heard a rumour that today's your birthday!" As I turn around I see Shadow... grinning. "Yeah apparently, I just heard about it myself." Miles said, it went black for a second and I could hear him laugh, he had obviously closed his eyes before chuckling, a habit I still have.

"And since I have you to thank for these shoes..." Shadow began, picking me up. I could hear myself laughing again. "... I think it's only fair you get to see how fast I can go in them!" back in the real world I heard Shadow saying "Huh"

"No Shadow, You'll scare him he's only two remember!" Maria said, trying desperately to grab hold of me. I looked up at Shadow for a Second, then felt myself travelling incredibly fast all of a sudden, air pushing against my fur.

Looking forward I could see all the hallways and various rooms of the ark move past in a blur of movement. I could hear myself and Shadow both laughing at the top of our lungs when Shadow simply said "Girls!"

Shadow laughing, now that was new...

All of a sudden I came to a stop, spit flying out of my mouth and landing on the opposite wall. Both Shadow and I laughed before Shadow spoke up.

"Well your at the lab, ready for today's tests Lil Bro?" Shadow said. Did he just call me 'Lil Bro?' only Sonics ever called me that before!

"Yeah sure am Shads!" Miles said laughing, I couldn't help but laugh as well at the expression portrayed on Shadow's face, and wondered what the current Shadow would look like now.

"Shads hmmm... you don't want to... rephrase that do you Miles?" Shadow looked at me with an evil grin on his face and started walking towards me when I backed away.

"No..." I heard myself giggle mischievously.

"Sure?" Shadow asked

"No."

"Well in that case..." Shadow said

Next thing I knew I was on the ground laughing uncontrollably, Shadow had pinned me to the ground and was tickling me mercilessly. "ha ha... Sto...ha ha...p Ple...ase... ha ha ha" I heard myself say.

"What do you say?"

"ha... please ... ha ha... st...op... I'm sor... ha ha ry!"

"I can't hear you over all that giggling Miles!"

"PLEASE STOP ha ha ha SORRY! Ha ha ha ha."

A minute or so later I was able to bring my laughter under control, Shadow had a smug grin on his face.

"Call me that again, I'll tickle you to death got that!" Shadow said, greasing up every word to dare Miles to try.

"Got it, Shads" I could hear him gigging again as he ran into a room and the door shut behind him. "Well it's about damn time you got here Miles!"

"Sorry Professor Gerald sir, I got a little distracted on the way over here." Miles said. The professor looked very glum. "Don't let it happen again ok?" he said now looking slightly happier. That's when my eyes darted to a man in an army uniform. "aha I see you've spotted our guest today, his name is Commander Tower, he lead's G.U.N. back down on earth, he's come here today to see your skill with machines!"

"Ok..." I heard myself yell joyously "...What do I fix?"

"ok ok settle down Miles this way please..."

I followed the professor into a large room, it looked like the inside of a plasma ball, and had metal tiling, the professor handed me a tool-box and left the room. I saw myself go down to the machine and start opening the toolbox.

"_What you see next is not an accident, Professor Gerald's real test was to see the effects that the 'Chaos Emeralds' have on living subjects... I later learned he had already done it to another called Poison Croc, Now known as the Bio-Lizard." _

The second I saw myself pull out a spanner, the machine powered up. "GERALD THE MACHINE IS STILL ON! GERALD!" turning around I saw the door was locked, looking around I saw there was an observation window, and saw myself bring my hands up trying to signal distress in the hopes he could get me out in time.

Turning to look at the machine, I saw a brief flash of blue white light, and heard a massive thunder crack. I could feel the energy moving around me... the spanner in my hand flew out and was zapped and got the sudden impression of mercury. I could feel every pain filled second that seemed to take an eternity to end, the ends of every nerve felt like it was on fire.

The machine stopped, and I saw myself crash to the floor. Blood flowing out from my mouth and nose, looking to the observation window, I could see the professor was furious, The G.U.N. Commander was writing down some notes, and Shadow stood in there, staring, blankly. Blood was now pooling around me and I found it difficult to breath.

The memory went black for a few seconds before light flashed in again.

I was restrained in a bed, belts across my stomach, wrists and legs. Looking down my body had changed, fur now bright yellow, and I had sprouted another tail. Blood stained my chest.

_"Quite a change... yes... that's not the only thing that changed, I used to enjoy looking down at the Earth when there was thunderstorm. But would you believe that at the time all I cared about was the fact Shadow and Maria were both here? And that there was a piece of cake sitting on the table beside me?"_

He was right, Maria was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed beside him, while Shadow was looking at him from a nearby chair.

"Gerald made me push the button to that machine, please forgive me, I had no choice!"

"_Please don't judge him... he and I made up to each other afterwards and we're best friends again!" _

"Is the cake... good?" I hear Miles try to laugh as he focuses on it, and he achieves a few giggles before wincing in pain.

"You and your sugar, Miles!" I hear Maria say groggily as she had just woken up... before the world turns black and I'm thrown back into the world of the present.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review you... unless you're a loser!<p> 


	8. Blood

Ark Fox Chapter 7

The following people have reviewed and as such are not losers...

The list is as follows...

Pirony, jakeroo123, Sierra Zanimalini14, prowerboy and flamingsheep

... That is all.

The rest of you read the chapter, then either rate and review or go lose at something.

Onto awesome news time... this story has had over 1500 hits. Don't know if that's good or not but hey for a first fanfiction that you've been writing blind through the whole time...

Don't own any characters, if I did, I would go on fanfiction and be all like "you can't use them, I'm a dick, blah blah blah." But sadly I can't... as I don't own any characters.

Now on with the show (or formatted web document... whatever you want to call it) sorry it's not as big as it usually is. 1754 words this time

* * *

><p>I lay down on the hard metal flooring, back to the wall, heart going a million miles a minute...<p>

Eggman looked at me worryingly, then to Shadow, that's when I noticed him.

He was crying.

Shadow the hedgehog, ultimate lifeform, was crying.

I tried to get up... couldn't.

"Don't try to move Tails, the memory cards are somewhat dangerous and difficult to control..." Eggman said, not shifting his gaze from Shadow. I tried to speak, but stopped when I found the taste of copper in my mouth.

"... in layman's terms, when they are used they trick the mind into believing everything in the memory is actually happening, your body put itself into a state of shock after Miles was zapped by the Chaos Engraver, just like the machine did to him... well you." Eggman stated grimly. "Which could make our task slightly more dangerous." He finished.

Our task?

I guess it was our task, but I didn't like it one bit, Eggman must be trying to gain something out of this, and he's never been this nice for such an extended period of time. _"what are you up to?" _

But this made no sense, none.  
>I had memories of growing up, of my parents, of them being murdered by Eggman's robots...<br>I remember it like it was yesterday... but are those thought's those memories even real? Was Eggman to blame for their death... no they never existed, they never frickin existed.

What the hell am I? Why the hell was I on the Ark? This was all so confusing, so infuriating!

What I just saw happen on the Ark was real I felt like I experienced it before! Gone through it before!

Griping onto Eggman's table, I was finally able to pull myself up. He looked slightly alarmed, and the E-series aimed it's guns at me...

... for good reason, there was blood in my mouth.

Eating meat had been banned on Mobius for four centuries, once carnivorous species like myself were forced to adopt a vegetarian diet... the whole scenario made us fit in and people liked not having to look behind their back all the time for predatorily danger...

But when we try to go our whole lives without the taste of flesh and blood, a simple broken nose can cause a blood high, which is not a pretty sight!

In this case it was the blood in my mouth from when Miles got zapped.

The claws on my ungloved hand started to carve the table without my permission.

My personality would be fluctuating like this over the next several hours, I tried to calm myself down, first by trying to pat my fur down as it was sticking on end. Eggman seemed relieved when he saw me doing this. Shadow was still whimpering like a little girl in the corner.

"I'm afraid that was all I could find on you Tails, it seems most of your data was left on a secure computer back on the Ark." Eggman stated. "I will give you a copy of all the files I have, so long as you tell me anything interesting you might come up with." Eggman said, while pulling out an external hard drive from his table. I grabbed it without a word, I could tell it annoyed him, I hadn't said anything since coming out of the memory.

"Now if you would please follow my E-series out that would be great, I'm not particularly fond of having a fox on a blood-high near me, especially one my grandfather made!" Eggman snapped and I turned to follow the robot out, before a question popped into my head.

"You said you didn't know where I came from?"

"You were created on the Ark... but the DNA required... was given to Gerald by an alien race known as the Black Arms... along with the Chaos Emeralds" Eggman said calmly, now completely focused on Shadow again. Who had regained some of his composure and was lying against the wall.

"I'm sorry I did that to you Tails." He said, although I believed he cared more about seeing Maria again... even if it was through my eyes.

"Idiot didn't you hear Miles... We made up and were friends again... Drop it shads!" I snapped, I would be punching myself for saying that later I knew it. Shadow looked like he was about to kill me. I just hope he'll try.

I turned to leave... there was no point in prolonging my stay for I had all the answers in my hand. As the door shut behind me I briefly heard Eggman saying "he didn't mea..."

Well at least Shadow knew what was going on in my head now. As I walk down the hallway I notice that Bokkun is flying down to the room Eggman was in, and seemed to be enjoying a rather large piece of cake. I would probably find out why he was later since he probably had something to do with distracting Sonic.

"_What is Sonic going to make of this?" _

Who cares... what mattered at the moment was I had just left the base... and had no clue where I was. It was night time here. Pulling my right glove up slightly, I quickly glanced at my watch. It was 12:30pm back home.

Sure I could just run in one direction until I found sunlight, but to be honest I think if Sonic had gone through what I have today, he probably wouldn't want to run either.

I wanted desperately just to get home, and work on my Tornado or watch TV or just do anything in general to try taking my mind of ripping everything around me to bits.

I was still standing outside Eggman's base and that E-Series looked oh-so destructible. I managed to shrug it off however... I needed to be on friendly terms with the doctor.

I considered going back in and asking Shads to Chaos Control me back home, I was about to go back in when I felt one of my tails spark with energy.

It was the yellow Chaos Emerald I put in there this morning in the event Shadow won the race. And I suddenly knew I would be able to use it for Chaos Control.

I pulled it out, and focused on home, and then I was in my living room.

I didn't even know what I did, I just ran on auto-pilot the whole time I was doing it.

Was this what Chaos Control felt like for Shadow and Sonic? When they Chaos Control me I just normally felt sick and dizzy... looking up I saw a very bemused Sonic sitting on the couch. "Whoa little bro, how you learn to do that?"

"How did you Sonic!" my face scrunched up instantly. "Sorry, blood high, bad news, talk later." I said before turning around and trying to head out the front door. I was going to head for the garage, as I saw Cream bringing the X-Tornado down. Metal was standing on the top of it like Sonic normally did, I'll have to run diagnostics on him later to try to figure out what happened.

"Tails, ummm Knuckles is sorta angry so ummm... if he comes around could you perhaps hide? I don't want to see you in a fight when you're like this." Sonic asked carefully.

(Normal POV)

"So every carnivorous species here has this problem?" Shadow asked, back to his normal self.

"Yes... Here, this means that Tails DNA came from Mobius in the first place... Mobius species evolve quickly you see... that's how every species here can breed together without detrimental effects..." Eggman started. "... This means there's a high probability your DNA is from here as well... which explains where you're from... but not how you're DNA got from here to there, unless the Black Arms have some kind of inter-dimensional portal." Eggman finished, as Shadow spoke up."Nor does it explain how Tails got here." Eggman pondered this over for a minute.

"You're implying Tails got here by himself? HO HO HO, This could be better than I expected!" Eggman said as he got up and went over to where Tails was lying. "I'll have to make sure though! Shadow I want you to find Tails, and try to help him remember his past when he got here! While I try to figure out what went on in the Ark."

"Ok Doctor, messa..."

"Not now Shadow, give him time to go over the files as well, a week... then go after him! until then you've got free time." Doctor Eggman said, and watched as Shadow walked out the door confused as to what to do.

Sifting through his pockets, Eggman pulled a cotton swab out of a small plastic cylinder, then dabbed a spot of blood on the ground, and proceeded to his analyser.

It didn't really surprise him when it went off instantly, signalling it was blood from a Mobian fox.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review... you<p> 


	9. Bad News, Recalled Memory's

Ark Fox Chapter 8

The following people have reviewed and as such, need not live in fear...

prowerboy, jakeroo123, Sierra Zanimalini14, FlamingSheep, Tails Is FLUFFY and Lerans.

Don't own any characters, if I did, there would be a game where Sonic slays the most evil thing to walk this earth... Justin Beiber!

And again I'm sorry about the size of the chapter... but oh well.

* * *

><p>Sonic stalked out of the house, with any luck Tails hadn't spent <span>all night<span> trying to fix up whatever he was working on in his workshop and the kit wouldn't be too annoyed with him when he was woken up... if he had even gone to sleep.

As it turns out, he hadn't. Tails always remembered to put the sign out when he went to sleep in the workshop.

Sonic was quite frustrated to say the least... no telling what Tails would or could do, after what happened yesterday, _"Sorry, blood high, bad news, talk later."_

_Blood high_, No biggy Sonic thought, it was an unwritten rule that if you knew someone who was on a blood high you stayed the hell away until they calmed down. It was like PMS times a thousand. Although Tails would of snapped out of it by now.

_Bad news_, hell... Sonic was used to bad news. But when you hear 'bad news' with 'blood high' you instantly think if you were to head down to the shops the whole village will be burnt down.

_Talk later_, well, no conversation had yet taken place and it was a full 24 hours since Tails had unexpectedly (and in Sonic's mind 'quite awesomely') Chaos Controlled into his living room!

And now the kitsune was sleep depriving himself. Sonic was furious.

"_Well if he threatens me with any form of electricity I'm going to rip those bloody gloves right off his hands and... and..." _Sonic didn't honestly know what he would do, but he would probably destroy every pair of gloves the fox owned... just to make sure.

Entering the garage he found Tails hunched over one of the many high tech computers he had been given by Rotor.

"Tails what happened yesterday?" Sonic asked the fox, tapping his foot.  
>"Sigh." Tails swivelled in his chair to look at Sonic. "Yesterday when the race was over, Shadow Chaos Controlled me to Eggman's base." Tails said calmly.<br>"What!" Sonic said, surprised at the other Hedgehogs actions. He had come to trust Shadow over the past few days.  
>"When I got there, Eggman had these thing called 'memory cards.' These things are little cards that can hold memories and watched later in perfect clarity." Tails explained, before chewing on the tips of his fingers.<p>

"So I'm guessing the memory can be defined as 'bad news' then?" Sonic asked. "Yeah."  
>"So what was the memory, whose was it?" Sonic asked.<br>"Mine."

Sonic was quiet for a minute and nodded his head, before the potential implications set in. "What?"

"The memory was mine. It's hard to explain." Tails said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"What was this memory... about?" Sonic asked, worried about the answer. This could spiral out of control quick.<br>"I... I..." Tails started to say, completely unsure of how to tell Sonic "...I was at one point of time present on the... Ark... 50 earth years ago."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, before he turned to stare at the monitor. There was a few image files opened that showed a very young fox. The same very young fox that Sonic first met. "Eggman showed you this?"

"Yes... why?" Tails asked more than a little confused at Sonic's reaction.

Sonic couldn't believe it, what was he to do? He fell to the workshop wall and slid down holding his head. This didn't go unnoticed by Tails who instantly started eyeing him suspiciously.

"_Tails found out about Miles." Sonic thought_

What was he to do? What choice did he have? Lie, Truth, revenge on Eggman?

Should Tails know? Miles never wanted Tails to know about him, but should he tell him what he knew in the hopes he drops it? Sonic didn't know a lot, and this stuff about the Ark was completely new to him. how much did Tails already know?

In any light, Tails wasn't go to like the fact he never told him this, but well technically he told him not to tell him.

"Hey Sonic, yoo hoo!"

"ummm Tails, you..." Sonic started unsure as to how to explain the situation. "... know Eggman was probably lying to you right." Sonic lied, hoping Tails would buy it.

"No, no the memory I saw was real, I know it happening before." Tails said.

"I never thought this would happen Tails."

"What do you mean Soni... do you know something about this, about me." Tails said angrily, getting up.

"Yes..." Sonic whispered, suddenly finding great interest in the rug.

"What?"

Sonic sat down on a nearby couch, depressed. "I don't know much about it... I've never heard this stuff about the Ark before."

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU KNOW ANY OF THIS?"

"Tails let me explain!" Sonic begged.

It seemed to have some affect on the young fox, as he slunk back into his computer chair sculling a long cold coffee before staring into nothingness.

Sonic had to say this in the best possible way. "Four years ago, you just popped out of nowhere one day a couple hundred miles from here on a place called Cocoa Island..."

"How come I don't know this?" Tails asked.  
>"Because you never wanted to, Miles wanted to forget." Sonic answered glumly.<br>"Miles? Forget?"  
>"Yes, Miles. His name was Miles, but he wanted you to keep his name."<br>"HIS NAME! HIS NAME!"  
>"Please Tails, something happened in his past he wanted desperately to forget, and the only way to do so was become a completely different person."<p>

Tails sat back in his chair, hands shaking violently.

"Your memories started when you were around four years old."  
>Tails simply nodded. "Who else knows?" he asked.<br>"Before now just me, Sally, Bunnie and Uncle Chuck."  
>"Why did he want to forget?"<br>"He never told me, just said something horrible happened in his life and he wanted to forget."  
>"How?" Tails finally said. "How did Miles make me, me?... how did we originally meet?... how did I get from the Ark to here?"<p>

"When we were in the war with Eggman a few years ago, Uncle Chuck intercepted a message from the Battle Bird Armada on Cocoa Island, apparently they were being completely obliterated by a single enemy." Sonic explained.

"I'm guessing that was me?"

"Yeah... When we heard about this, Me, Sally and Bunnie went off in search of who could do this in the hopes they would help us in the fight against Eggman... What we found was a scared four year old fox." Sonic told Tails, who seemed a lot calmer now but was clearly agitated.

"It was my second birthday in the memory I saw..." Tails started before continuing "... what I saw was responsible for my current fear of lightning, but it doesn't make logical sense... I should be scared of all forms of electricity, not just lightning!"

"When we found you... you had all the Chaos Emeralds and something you called the 'Key'" Sonic informed the fox who just sat there waiting for him to continue.

"We became friends... and we agreed to your idea, we planed what your life would be like after you changed, your personality, memories, likes and dislikes, how we would meet each other, the list goes on. Then you used the power of the Emeralds and the Key to change yourself before scattering the Emeralds... and we got rid of the Key on your orders while Tails picked up an invention Miles made that led you to me... the rest is history." Sonic said tensely.

"so my persona is effectively what you dreamt up for me!" Tails growled.

"No, no no... It's not as bad as it sounds!" Sonic defended

"HOW!"

"The only big thing on the list was memories, having to fill up four years and that... but overall you were the one who decided that your personality should be nice, and your likes and dislikes were very small... you wanted to like the name Tails since it would be drawing attention to your mutation which would help you mentally against bullies, and dislike the name Miles so that way you would use Tails instead but still know your real name..." Sonic started explaining, to which Tails visibly calmed again.

"... Some other likes were like... mechanics and vegetables and stuff, small stuff and hobby's, while your dislikes included Eggman and people getting hurt. So your personality is mostly your own personality you developed after the change."

Tails just sat there listening and nodding his head. "Well it's good to know I'm mostly me, not just something a group of people dreamt up."

"What was in the memory?" Sonic asked, Tails simply gave him the memory card and said "See for yourself."

* * *

><p>Rate and Review you...<p>

BTW last line is not a cliff-hanger.

and also none of this is new, no one ever told Tails about Cocoa Island, And Sonic had thoughts about Miles a few chapters ago.


	10. Travel Plans

Ark Fox Chapter 9

A round of claps to my reviewers please...

pirony, prowerboy, Tails Is FLUFFY , FlamingSheep, Sierra Zanimalini14 and synobis

NOW CLAP...

News time... Ark-Fox now has 2000 hits

Don't own any characters, if I did, I would open a petting zoo.

* * *

><p><em>sigh "What the hell am I Eggman? Was I created on the ark?" Tails almost growled he was now sitting down with his back against the wall.<em>

"_Gerald was engineering something called 'memory cards' computer cards that can have memories uploaded onto them and seen in perfect clarity through the user's eyes with a push of a button." _

"_...If I didn't know better, Space Colony Ark had a little fox hacker!"_

_There was an anthropomorphic fox looking into the mirror, apart from fur colouration he looked exactly like Tails would if he younger and only had one tail._

"_...Like I said, my name is Miles Prower, and I at one point in time, lived on Space Colony Ark. What you are about to see is what happened to me during Sub-B Test 24..."_

"_Miles are you done brushing your teeth yet, my grandfather wants to see you down in the lab soon." _

"_Grandfather may be old and forgetful, but I remembered that today was your birthday, so get ready for lots of cake once your tests are done today."_

"_How can a two year old not know what day his birthday is?"_

"_I'm not angry at you Miles, It's a happy day today... Today you turn Two!"_

"_Well no one really talked to me about a birthday before, you and Shadow are the only ones who really talk to me Maria."_

"_Hey Miles, I heard a rumour that today's your birthday!"_

"_And since I have you to thank for these shoes I think it's only fair you get to see how fast I can go in them!"_

"_No Shadow, You'll scare him he's only two remember!"_

_Looking forward I could see all the hallways and various rooms of the ark move past in a blur of movement. I could hear both of us laughing our heads off when I said "Girls!" _

"_Well you're at the lab, ready for today's tests Lil Bro?"_

"_Shads hmmm... you don't want to... rephrase that do you Miles?"_

"_No..."_

"_Sure?"_

"_No." _

"_Well in that case..."_

"_I can't hear you over all that giggling Miles!" _

"_Call me that again, I'll tickle you to death got that!"_

"_Well it's about damn time you got here Miles!"_

"_aha I see you've spotted our guest today, his name is Commander Tower..."_

"_...What do I fix?"_

"_What you see next is not an accident, Professor Gerald's real test was to see the effects that the 'Chaos Emeralds' have on living subjects..."_

"_GERALD THE MACHINE IS STILL ON! GERALD!"_

_Turning to look at the machine, I saw a brief flash of blue white light... the spanner in my hand flew out and was zapped, getting the sudden impression of mercury._

_The machine stopped, and I saw him crash to the floor. Blood flowing out from his mouth and nose, looking to the observation window, I could see the professor was furious, The G.U.N. Commander was writing down some notes, and I stood there, staring, blankly._

_He was restrained in a bed, belts across his stomach, wrists and legs. Looking down his body had changed, fur now bright yellow, and he had sprouted another tail. Blood stained his chest._

"_Quite a change... yes... would you believe that at the time all I cared about was the fact Shadow and Maria were both here? And that there was a piece of cake sitting on the table beside me?"_

"_Is the cake... good?"_

"_You and your sugar, Miles!"_

* * *

><p>The memory stopped and I lay there and swallowed the blood in my mouth, waiting for the effects of the paralysis the wear off.<p>

This had to be around the third time Shadow had watched the memory today, completely confused as to what to do about it.

No doubt about it, for the first time he could remember Shadow was hating the orders he had been given. He had four more days of waiting before he was to try and find out about Tails, four more days.

Sure he could normally last a week of doing nothing, but the fact he so desperately wanted to go see the fox made him agitated, Tails was now the only link Shadow had to his own past, Tails was the only one he could ever talk to about the pain and suffering he went through and continues to go through.

"_Really?" _

Hate to admit it, but that memory of Tails was horrible beyond comprehension. The pain Shadow felt... the pain the ultimate life form felt every time Miles got zapped... must have been un-comprehendible to a two year old.

"_Yet he just goes and asks 'is the cake good?"_

What was the purpose of the experiment? Why did I and Maria not seem the slightest bit surprised or worried when he woke up? How the hell could he just ask 'is the cake good' after that? What was the purpose of him, why was he there in the first place?

Should I view him as my Lil Bro? He's the last remnant from the Ark, maybe I should. Why the hell am I thinking that?

Throwing the green emerald up and down a few times, Shadow had to decide what to do, technically he was on a break so could do whatever he wanted, which included visiting the fox.

But he had been given explicit orders not to see him for at least a week, and Shadow remined himself he had four more days left.

"_Well technically the orders were not to see him and carry out your mission for a week!"_

Shadow mulled this idea over, it wasn't exactly hard to find a loophole in something that allowed him to break orders without actually breaking them. But it was foreign to him to consider actually going through with it.

He was taking a break... that was it.

"Chaos Control." A green flash of light, and Shadow was gone.

"Well it's about damn time Shadow!" Eggman growled, unbeknownst to Shadow he was sitting directly underneath a camera.

"I was starting to worry you'll wait the entire week through!"

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Shadow Chaos Controlled into Sonic and Tails living room, unfortunately for him Knuckles was also currently in the living room and was searching for Metal, Sonic and Tails (who were all hiding in the Blue Typhoon) for all helping to destroy the Master Emerald.

Knuckles was also not very fond of having people Chaos Control right over the top of his head and let Shadow know by instantly throwing him into the opposite wall, much to the amusement of Cream, Cheese and Amy who were all sitting on the couch eating pizza.

"Hello Shadow no time long see." Knuckles said.

"Garrgggrhhh" was Shadow's response as he rubbed his head.

"Umm Mr Knuckles, I believe it's 'long time no see'!" Cream pointed out, causing Amy to burst into yet another fit of laughter.

"I know that I was just..."

"Just what Knuckles?" Shadow said condescendingly, while getting up and grabbing a slice of pizza. "How you guys been?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Chao!"

"I was just..."

"Making a fool of yourself?"

"SHUT UP SHADOW!" Knuckles yelled defensively before folding his arms and turning his back.

"So... why are you here Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Shadow!" Knuckles snapped.

"He's here because Metal Sonic broke his Master Emerald and he's all upset about it!" Amy informed.

"I told you Amy... he prefers to be called Metal." Cream stated, coursed by a lot of "Chao's" from Cheese.

"So Shadow before I beat you up why are YOU! Here!" Knuckles asked.

"I'm here to see Tails, do you have a problem with that!" Shadow growled, getting into Knuckles face.

"Yeah I do..." Knuckles growled back before continuing "...he, you and the rest have unfinished business with me!"

"Sure you want to do this Knuckles?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Yeah I am!" Knuckles returned.

"Well ok then." Shadow said merrily before backing up, grabbing Knuckles arm and Chaos Controlling away, a second later Shadow was back in the room with no sign of Knuckles.

"What did you do to Knuckles?" Amy asked worryingly.

"Somewhere in Aquatic Run Zone." Shadow simply said. He had studied this planet yesterday and knew now where all the zones were located.

"Come on, I'll show you where Tails is." Cream said, getting up with Cheese and Amy following suit.

The group went into the hallway and descended some stairs. When everyone was on the floor again, Amy smacked the wall and a hidden panel revealed itself then proceeded to push a button. The stairs they just walked down started moving downwards creating a new stairway. "Tails just has to have secret entrances and hidden areas." Cream explained while she started her descent.

"Tails says there's about 20 secret ways down here, but I've only ever found three." Amy said depressingly.

"What's down here?" Shadow asked.

"The Blue Typhoon silly." Cream joked.

Shadow was led into a massive concrete hanger that housed the magnificent Blue Typhoon. Shadow's first thoughts were how the kitsune managed to create such a massive hanger underneath his house and build the Blue Typhoon all by himself, without any robotic help. This was quickly dismissed however as Tails, Sonic and Metal began walking out the Typhoon.

Shadow and Tails both looked at each other uncomfortably, while Sonic was taping his shoulders with an unhappy look on his face and Metal began asking if Knuckles was gone. (And looked very relieved when the answer came back yes.)

"Why are you here Shadow?" Sonic growled. Shadow knowing full well that Tails would have shown him the memory; he decided to milk the situation for all he could. "Just came to check up on my 'Lil Bro' Sonic." Shadow said, however it wasn't didn't use any tone that would spark instant retaliation, it was just the statement.

Sonic couldn't do anything but stand there stupidly and facedrop. "Wha!" was the only verbal response from the normally cool hedgehog, creating laughter from everyone in the room except from Metal who decided to hold off on his laughing due to scaring three little kids on the street with it the day before.

Shadow turned to the kitsune next and simply asked "Found anything?"

"Nothing new Shads." Tails let out a laugh at this before continuing, raising a smile from Shadow. "And unfortunately I've gone through all the files, if we want to investigate this further we're going to have to go to Earth..." Tails started to say before being interrupted by Sonic.

"NO... You shouldn't be investigating any of this Tails, I don't want you discover whatever Miles discovered!"

"Sonic it'll be all right, and even if it's that bad we just go find the emeralds and the key *mutters* whatever that is *normal* and then erase that specific memory, simple ."

"No Tails, what if there's no way to get rid of the memory without blanking everything! What if..."

"Sonic..." Tails interrupted "... Sonic I need to find out about this, I need to know what it is, I NEED TO KNOW SONIC... please trust me I can handle this." Tails pleaded. But sonic knew it was no use, one way or the other Tails wouldn't drop this. Sighing in defeat "I'm coming with you Lil Bro, no complaining."

"Never said you weren't Sonic." Tails affirmed.

"But Tails..." Cream said worryingly "... what about the... what's-a-ma-call-it space time mc-thingy."

"Interdimensional space time continuum, Don't worry about that Cream, I've been building a machine that can take us to earth safely, coincidently it should be ready sometime tomorrow."

"What about getting back?" Sonic asked.

"My machine comes with me... hehe, now I want everyone in here tomorrow when I reveal it... hopefully by then I'll come up with a good name too." Tails said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why haven't you named it yet." Shadow simply asked, the fox suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Ummm... contrary to popular belief... my projects turn to molten slag more often then you'll think." Tails laughed, everyone suddenly looked very scared at the prospect of using Tails new machine.

"hey hey... don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Tails tried to say in a comforting manner.

"Guys..."

* * *

><p>"I call it the X-Slag because you won't die while using it..." Tails began explaining, showcasing a simple silver watch with several buttons on it. "...It's a simple wristwatch that allows Chaos Users to move in-between dimensions by changing the Chaos energy waveform to that of moving between dimensions, not between space." Tails said proudly.<p>

"The watch is completely waterproof, runs off magnetic generators, is shock resistant, and can survive a sudden velocity change from 0 to 4000 mph..." Tails talked himself up once more, oblivious to the fact no-one had yet said anything.

"So I guess we can't come with you then." Amy said sadly.

"Unfortunately not you guys." Tails truthfully told them, Sonic was secretly glad he would be able spend a few days away from Amy.

"So..." Sonic began "... How does it work?"

"Well since Earth and Mobius are at the same place between dimensions, all we have to do is press this button here..." Tails pointed to a big red button placed at the top of the watch "And then Chaos Control like you normally do, you'll be at the same place on earth... simple."

"What if go through a wall?" Shadow pointed out.

"I've got a point set out that will teleport us into the clear, your not going to die."

* * *

><p>Rate and review you...<p> 


	11. Arrival

Ark Fox Chapter 10

Thanks to prowerboy, TailsLovesCosmo and Sierra Zanimalini14 for reviewing...

**Three things before we start.**

1) I'm not sure exactly what year it is on Mobius, but just guess that it is 80 or 90 years before what you read.  
>2) You know those two funny reoccurring cops from Sonic X, the laid back ginger and the fat one with the epic stache who was always eating burgers or doughnuts... well I'm not sure if they had names but I'm calling the moustache dude John, and the ginger one Ron. I would call them by their real names, but couldn't find them anywhere.<br>3) It took Chris 6 mobian months to get to Mobius, I'm guessing it took something like 2 months for the Meterex thing to end, and in my fic it's 8 months after that.  
>So with the whole 121 Earth Mobius time conversion it's been 16 years Since Sonic and that have been to Earth.

Don't own any characters, if I did, those cops would be called Ron and John.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with this place...<p>

Shadow was standing in the middle of a dark and gloomy cemetery, it was night time, and every star could be seen in the sky, though he could not see more then 30 metres away on either side of him. The only source of light apart from the moon above was a small candle, lighting up a grave stone about 10 metres to Shadow's left, a hooded figure at the foot of the grave, from the sounds of her crying, she was an old lady.

"Tails must have screwed up his invention!" he muttered.

Glancing around, Shadow could tell this wasn't an ordinary place, it just felt odd.

Shadow watched as the hooded figure got up and started moving towards him. As she walked past she noticed him, and looked Shadow up and down.

"You!... you said this would happen, I guess I shouldn't be surprised!" she said in a distressed tone, as hard as Shadow tried he couldn't see past the veil of darkness contained within her hood.

"What!" Shadow asked, genuinely surprised, this place just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"He's been waiting down there for you for a long time." She continued, Shadow knew he had heard the voice somewhere before except it was older, but couldn't put his finger on where. "He saved me from death you know... but I'm not supposed to say much, just show you the way."

"The way?" Shadow asked.

"When you get back, don't tell anyone about this... I know you won't as you never did, please just think of what you saw today. When the time comes you will make the right choice." The figure sobbed and started moving away, a shroud of darkness covered her suddenly and she was gone from sight.

Sighing in defeat, Shadow moved closer to the gravestone, the light from the candle showed that it was fairly new. But what he saw on the stone scared Shadow for the first time in his life.

**TAILS THE FOX  
><strong>

**BELOVED HERO**

**LOVED BY ALL  
><strong>**EXAMPLE TO ALL**

**LIVED A HARD LIFE AND NEVER GAVE UP GIVING**

**DIED OF OLD AGE ON 6****TH**** JUNE 3053  
><strong>**BIRTHDATE UNKNOWN**

**FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS**

As horrifying as this gravestone was, Shadow couldn't help but draw his gaze his eyes to another right beside it.

Taking the candle from Tails grave, he moved between graves. But the other stone wouldn't light up, no light could be placed on the stone it stayed as black as if there was nothing there.

The graveyard faded from Shadow's eyes and he was on Earth, beside Tails and Sonic who were just starting an argument.

* * *

><p>"So Tails?"<br>"Yeah Sonic?"  
>"What was that you were saying before we left home?"<br>"Ummm don't know what you're talking about..."

"You know the thing about us not being seen by humans or else it'll cause a flash mob or mass panic or G.U.N. to come after us and we don't want that because we probably won't be here that long." Sonic explained.

"I don't remember saying anything like that!" Tails said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"Sure?" Sonic asked<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well perhaps you should have listened to <em>whoever did<em> say that..." Sonic said condescendingly, clearly annoyed at the fox.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"You know, when YOU DECIDED TO CHAOS CONTROL US INTO THE DIAMOND STADIUM WHEN THERE'S A GAME ON!" Sonic yelled, as worried security offices began running up to the three, thousands of screaming people were threatening to storm the field.

"Perhaps we should just run outa here?" Tails asked, to the agreement of Sonic and Shadow (Who's fur had somehow managed to turn slightly less dark since he came to Earth.) blue, black and yellow suddenly streaked from the pitch to out the main gates.

Sam speed was doing his normal rounds, commentating on how a boring night it was tonight, he had only pulled one driver up so far, 20 years of him being on the Speed Team and he'd never met anyone who had the skill to race him except Sonic. Sam Speed was without a doubt the fastest thing on wheels.

Though he supposed the boring night was all down to the fact the big game was on tonight, and reminiscing about the past wasn't going to bring Sonic back just to challenge him, even if the roads were empty tonight. "Well if no-one's around, I may as well go a bit crazy!" Sam barked madly, foot to the floor and gears to the max.

If Sam was paying attention however, he would of noticed the radio crackle something about Sonic being seen at Diamond Stadium, A blue hedgehog land on the top of his highly tuned car and Shadow and Tails both come up to the side of him.

Instead he was eating fries at well over 400mph while listening to Ozzy Ozbourne's 'Let me hear you scream' at extreme volumes and complaining to himself about what a boring night it was.

After half a minute of Sam driving along obliviously, Sonic knocked on the windscreen, achieving a very loud response from Sam when he saw the hedgehog poking his tongue out at him.

Without a word, Sonic jumped from the car and over a concrete barrier, joined by Shadow and Tails.

"Huh, eyes must be playing tricks on me!" Sam said as he turned the radio to an easy listening station and threw the fries to the side.

"Hey Ron, you believe this thing about Sonic coming back?" asked a slightly obese officer who obviously spent too much time in the sun, while eating noodles from a generic Chinese noodle box.  
>"Yeah John, sure hope we see him tonight, too bad we got orders to arrest him though!" Ron replied. Both burst out laughing at this, the duo were currently in a parking lot outside of a dairy.<p>

The three heroes chose this moment to stop by the two.

"hey guys..." Sonic began "...What's going on?"

"Hey Sonic, see I told you he was here Ron..."  
>"Hey I never said he wasn't John..."<p>

"Arghh guys" Tails complained.

"Yeah foxy?" Ron asked

"What's the story on us?" Tails asked.

"Well you caused quite a stir apparently and hundreds of people are going crazy down at the stadium..." John informed, Sonic shot a nasty glance at Tails "... and we got orders from the president to arrest you guys and bring you in." John finished while slurping his noodles, Tails had a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"So what do guys think we should do" Sonic asked Ron and John.

"I'll say get in the car and see what the president wants, but we're not stupid enough to try chasing you." Ron said while laughing the last bit out. This time it was Shadow who replied, although his voice was shaking it was what he said that confused everyone else.

"Guess the faster we get this hysteria thing sorted the faster we can do what we came here for."

* * *

><p>Rate and Review... You<p> 


	12. Mr President

Ark-Fox chapter 11

Thanks to the shiny people who reviewed the last chapter prowerboy, Cheep the Hedgehog, Sierra Zanimalini14 and flamingsheep.

Don't own any characters, if I did, Cosmo would of surivived.

* * *

><p>"Guess the faster we get through this hysteria thing sorted the faster we can do what we came here for."<p>

"What!" Tails and Sonic both exclaimed, both would of never expected Shadow to say those words.

"What!" Ron and John both exclaimed, both would of never expected that any of them would allow themselves to be arrested.

Shadow just calmly got in the back of the police car. Tails sniffed the air, he could smell fear on Shadow.

Now that he thought about it, Shadow had been acting strangely ever since he got here, why? Tails decided to put that question away for later, asking it now would most diffidently provoke a less than satisfactory response, or perhaps it was an unexpected side effect of his watches.

Noticing that Sonic had now clambered in the back of the police car and Ron and John were now staring at them in disbelief, he entered the car as well. The cops both jaw dropped, before John resumed eating his noodles.

"Well you guys gona arrest us or not?" Sonic smartly commented, reciveing laughs from both Shadow and Tails.

"_Strange, what's got into Shadow?" _Tails wondered.

"Come in doghouse... come in doghouse..." John talked into the dashboard transmitter, while Ron drove through town to what was probably 'doghouse.' People on the streets were starting to notice that the three were in the back of the car.

"Oh hey John what's up?" a female voice came over the speakers, she sounded like she was the humours type.

"Umm, hi Jane, arrr, you know that alert that was given out before?" John continued.

"Umm, yeah, the one about Sonic, Tails and Shadow?" Jane continued, Ron had just activated the sirens and was driving forcefully down the street.

"Yeah, ummm, we sorta arrested them and such, so ummm, what do we do?" John questioned, taking a sip of soda from a generic fast food plastic cup. Ron swerved crazily though crowds of people and motorists.

"Ohhh... ummm... well... what... WHAT!" Jane shouted, Sonic noticed something wet hit his leg, looking over at Tails he could see he was salivating. Sniffing the air Sonic picked up the scent of fast food, obviously the stale smell of whatever processed meat that was used to make the food for the many countless burger wrappers that littered the floor had done something to Tails.

"We arrested Sonic, Tails and Shadow... Jane, what do we do?" John questioned.

"Well I guess you bring em down to the doghouse... or foxhouse... heh heh!" heavy laughter could be heard on the other side of the microphone, everyone in the car just looked at each other weirdly. "What! That was funny!" Jane said defensively, John shut down the microphone.

"You ok there Tails?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked at Tails for a minute before realisation hit his face. "Oh crap Tails!"

"Yeah I'm fine... just a little hungry now heh heh." Tails said truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck. _"Oh good going Tails, way to reassure them!" _

"We'll be there in about two minutes, they got doughnuts there if you want one." John said, not having the slightest clue as to the real situation.

"If you haven't eaten them all yet John." Ron said, both cops burst into laughter at this until Ron spoke up again. "Won't we have to put them in a cell though?" Ron questioned while scratching his head, eyes clearly off the road.

"_How are these guys still cops?" _Shadow thought _"A better question would be how are they both still alive? Mr Cardiac arrest on legs and Sir Absent minded the third!" _

Shadow's metal insults were cut short however when Ron stated they were here.

**A little while later.**

The three had been told that they were going to see the President directly, Tails had a Jam filled doughnut and felt much better immediately, Shadow had overheard an conversation that the captain and the two cops he came here with were having, and much to his surprise when the two were told they were both getting high paying promotions, they simply said that meant they would get a deck job so the answer was no, and Sonic had been so bored of moving so slow the past few minutes he had accidently destroyed half the lunch room by moving about.

Shortly after they had all been boarded into a G.U.N. Helicopter and whisked away towards the President's office.

Fortunately for Sonic, this trip was dramatically shorter, and they were there within a minute. _"That wasn't fast!"_

From the altitude Tails could see there were crowds of people gathering around the President's office. Upon exiting, they were instantly bombarded by the noise of hundreds of people shouting and screaming, not to mention the amount of flashing coming from paparazzi cameras. "Good thing we're behind these gates!" Sonic commented.

They were soon led into the president's office and the thick wooden doors were closed behind them. (The office looks exactly like the oval office.) The presidents leather chair was turned away from them, and was looking out at the crowds from his window.

"Well I have to say I didn't expect you guys to come here peacefully... please sit." The president spoke, his voice had the aura of knowledge to it.

The three took a seat in front of the desk and the president spoke again, this time business.

"I hope you aren't disrupting the time continuum with your presence here!" he spoke, hands waving off to the side of the chair.

"No..." Tails spoke up "...I made sure of it, we're not doing anything to the timeline by being here, we used Chaos Control to get here by modifying the energy output of a Chaos Control to change dimensions not space with a watch I invented."

"Good, Tails I knew you'll find a way." The president said happily, hands once again waving off to the side.

"Play your games with Sonic or Shadow... _President_, I have you figured out already." Tails said snidely.

"There's no getting past you is there Tails? May I ask what gave me away?" The president asked.

"You forgot to put away your nameplate on the table Chris!" Tails laughed out. Both Sonic and Shadow looked at the table suddenly to see _'President Thorndyke'_ carved into the nameplate,then back up again to see a sweatdroping Chris.

"Whoops!" Chris said while rubbing the back of his neck, everyone laughed at this.

"Hey Chris how are ya?" Sonic asked suddenly by his side shaking his hand.

"I'm doing fine, hey you guys want some coffees or drinks or something?" Chris asked.

"You really got this official person speech thing down Chris." Shadow remarked.

"Coffee please." Tails asked.

"None for me thanks." Sonic said.

"Tea thanks." Shadow asked. Sonic and Chris were suddenly looking at him funny and Tails was scanning him with his watch. "What!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Ever since you came to Earth you've been acting funny!" Tails informed the hedgehog. "Now when you Chaos Controlled here did you experience anything funny?" Tails asked, while inspecting the watch screen.

"Tails did you kill Shadow?" Sonic said sarcastically, Shadow looked at the fox and wondered what he should say.

"I went somewhere else first when I Chaos Controlled here, It was strange, just drop it."

"But Shado..." Sonic started before being interrupted by Shadow "DROP IT!"

"Alright fine."

"Here are you drinks Master Tails, Master Shadow, Master Chris." A voice from behind Tails sounded, making the kitsune jump.

"Tanaka don't do that you frickin ninja!" Tails informed.

"Tanaka man, how ya doing!" Sonic questioned not the least bit worried about Shadow anymore, and began shaking Tanaka's free hand.

"Tanaka's been my butler ever since I got back?" Chris informed, grabbing a coffee from Tanaka's tray and sipping it. Shadow and Tails proceeded to do the same.

"So what brings you guys back." Chris said, while Tanaka set the tray down on the table and took a seat.

"Well Tails here found out he originally came from the Ark." Sonic informed, Chris instantly shot out his coffee "What!"

"You got the formality thing down too Chris." Shadow said sarcastically before taking a sip of his tea.

"Eggman went through his granddads logs a couple days ago and found a few files that indicated I might have been created on the Ark." Tails simply said, wrapping himself up with his tails and taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know Eggman was probably lying right... I mean he's not exactly the most trustworthy guy." Chris said letting out a chuckle.

"The files seemed legit, no way he could of manufactured them, plus his granddad made something called memory cards" Tails briefly paused to take another sip of coffee before continuing "pretty self explanatory really, and he found a memory of mine that was from the Ark, no way it wasn't mine."

"Well I can get you access to the Ark if you want it..." Chris said before sighing "... Reporters are going to have a field day on this you know!"

"Yeah sorry about that Chris..." Sonic apologised, his expression was mirrored by Tails.

"If I would make a suggestion, you could always just have an exclusive interview to tell the situation." Tanaka said, everyone nodded their head to this. Chris pressed a button on his table before speaking into a microphone.

"Mick, can you call in Scarlet Garcia for an exclusive interview."

"Sure thing Mr President."

"I told you to call me by my name Mickey, Call me 'Mr President' again and you're fired." Chris said harshly before taking his thumb off the button, Shadow laughed at this display

"That was a little extreme don't you think Chris?" Sonic asked

"In this job you have to be a little forceful Sonic."

"That reminds me... when did you become President?" Sonic asked, genuinely amazed Chris just laughed at him for a second before explaining.

"I've been President for two years now, when I got back from Mobius, I became an famous author and inventor, I wrote a book on how we defeated the Meterex and it became a number one hit..." Chris explained, unbeknownst to him Tails was glaring at him.

"_Typical Chris!"_

"...It has everything... from my arrival, to Cosmo's crash landing, the crazy party the Chaotix held for us, Knuckles fight with Yellow Zalkova..." Chris stated gladly as he continued to list off their adventure.

"_Bloody typical... he probably wouldn't have any of this had he not met us, bet his inventions don't even get close to those of his uncle." _Tails sighed, just realising he'll never see Chuck again. _"Yeah kid, you can build some shoes, next time you single handily build a space ship and save the universe with it... give me a call." _

"A lot of people were sad when they heard about Cosmo's sacrifice..." Chris continued, looking a bit downcast as he recalled the memory of that day. "Sorry for bringing it up Tails."

"That's all right Chris." Tails lied perfectly.

" I started a technology business shortly afterwards with the proceeds from my book." Chris continued.

* * *

><p>Eggman was starting to get impatient; Rouge had told him that Tails, Sonic and Shadow had all left for Earth an hour ago and knowing full well that the time indifference would allow them to spend several days on Earth and return here to the clock only turning a few hours honestly made him a bit nervous. They could very well find out his plans by visiting the Ark and quickly returning to put a stop to it.<p>

With any luck that information would be hard to come by. _"If Tails was to get his hands on the key..."_

"Dig you nincombots... DIG!" Eggman yelled impatiently while riding his Egg-Mobile.

"Oh why do we always get used for the grunt work Bocoe?" Docoe complained while swinging a pickaxe.

"I don't know Docoe." replied Bocoe while he shovelled out some dirt.

"Surely the doctor has some kinda digger robot thingy!" Bokkun complained loudly.

"SHUT UP AND WORK!"

Eggman wasn't sure this plan would work but so far it had worked better than expected, either way he was going to finally win or would be forced to surrender. It was pure stroke of luck that Metal Sonic sent off a Chaos reading at Hill Top before he was shocked by Tails and gained sentience, or so Shadow says, Eggman didn't believe it himself.

* * *

><p>"Find Metal Sonic and return to me."<p>

"What!" said a very confused and familiar looking red echidna.

"Find Metal Sonic and return to me Knuckles. He and you are both required for a greater plan, search out Metal and return to me."

"Ummm ok." Knuckles replied awkwardly, this was easily the weirdest things Knuckles had ever been asked to do by the Master Emerald.

* * *

><p>"My inventions brought people around the world new ways to live their lives, medical research saved tens of thousands of lives, pretty soon Tanaka here was telling me I should pursue a political role and soon after I was in office."<p>

"Wow that's quite the achievement Chris!" Sonic praised Chris, who smiled and laughed.

"_Oh brother!"_

"No, my biggest achievement was dissolving all the army's of Earth and turning G.U.N. into worldwide peacekeepers, Earth hasn't had a single conflict since I came to office." Chris said proudly.

"WHAT!" Sonic and Tails both shouted in unison.

"Chris, Mobius did that exact same thing and Eggman came around and took it over when he was made minister of war!" Sonic explained.

"I know I know, I remembered the lessons you gave me so I made a council of representatives from each country that makes the global decisions for G.U.N. any decision is made by hundreds of people not one.

"Chris... please don't make the same mistake we did!" Sonic pleaded.

"Sonic I won't..." Chris started before being interrupted by his intercom.

"Chris..." Mickey began, remembering his lesson "...Scarlet Garcia is here for the interview."

"Send her in." Chris ordered, few minutes later Scarlet entered with several camera members, audio guys and light crew. Hands were shaken, greetings exchanged and orders were given as to lighting and camera placement. The plan was for Sonic, Tails and Shadow to be interviewed in the president's office along with Chris.

The presidents table would be centrefold to the interview, while Sonic, Shadow and Tails would be seated so they looked like they were having a friendly coffee with Chris. Tanaka wouldn't be part of the interview even though he knew the trio as long as Chris had.

Miss Garcia asked plenty of questions which they all happily answered, explained why they had come to Earth, even the how's, safe in the knowledge that even if anyone on earth could replicate the technology they wouldn't be able to use it.

Scarlet seemed both surprised and shocked at the revelation of Tails and the Ark, and remembering the report she had to do on the Ark 16 years ago asked "So Shadow and Tails, what does this discovery mean to you?" Shadow looked uncomfortable at the question so Tails answered.

"We're not sure at the moment, we'd like to see what information is on the Ark before answering... so long as that's all right with Chris." Tails expertly replied to the question, getting Shadow out of an uncomfortable situation and maintaining respect for Earth at the same time.

"Sure thing Tails."

And just like that the interview was over and Chris set the trio up with accommodation for the night. the next day they would be Chaos Controlling to the Ark.

* * *

><p>Rate and review... you, or be forever cursed to the worst fate ever... Internet Explorer<p> 


	13. Tracing steps

Ark Fox Chapter 12

Thanks to the people who reviewed; prowerboy, Dingo 57, Sierra Zanimalini14, FlamingSheep and Shika1929.  
>Now should I ever meet you in real life you get a free hug<p>

And damn it FlamingSheep, get a profile before I ironically sheep strike your worms.

Don't own any characters, if I did, insert hilarious quotation here.

* * *

><p><em>Out of all the creatures on Mobius perhaps the Flicky is the least understood, little to nothing is known about these sentient birds, however what we can pull up on them is quite unique. <em>

_Believed to have evolved to sentient status only recently, they show stunning signs of intelligence, showing a complex variety of signals, chirps and gestures that are used in conjunction to communicate with each other. The common Flicky's nest is almost always ingeniously designed, often encompassing to the surrounding climate._

_However the most notable feature about the Flicky is perhaps its body's ability to hold Chaos Energy, the Flicky uses its reserves of Chaos Energy to escape predatory danger by fooling the minds of these lesser animals, by _utilising it's____ ability to _detect the motives of anything around it._

_The personality of the Flicky is timid and shy however, and only a few friendships from a Mobian to a Flicky have ever been recorded, however when a friendship is developed, the Flicky will often show a lot of respect and trust towards this individual._

A small blue and white feathered bird studied the piece of paper briefly, before tearing it up and returning to its nest. Mulching up the paper and putting it in water would provide an excellent insulator.

Fortunately for the small Flicky, his home wasn't far away from the book so his trips to and fro wouldn't be that far in-between.

The Flicky, appropriately named 'Fluffy' briefly thought about keeping the page, it could be useful to know what these 'Mobians' knew about him and his race, but the idea was soon pushed to the side as he could simply ask the Fox Lord what the Mobians knew anytime.

Landing in his humble abode (a house located in the middle of a thick tree, a veranda was positioned just outside the front door of the house which was a good six metres up.) entering the door (a simple piece of papyrus that was protected from the weather by a plastic awning.) he plopped the piece of paper down on the floor.

His house wasn't that decorated, a small table was positioned in the centre for 'grub.' While a few maps and diagrams of Hilltop, the surrounding area, dotted the walls, there were also some portraits of family members and famous Mobians glued to the walls, among the Mobians were; Sally Acorn, Sonic Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Cream Rabbit and most notable of all Miles "Tails" Prower AKA The Fox Lord.

The Fox Lord was a personal friend of Fluffy, and many a time had he and his family been helped out by the kitsune; healed wings, full stomachs and most importantly knowledge of the outside world all thanks to the selfless fox.

He was the only Mobian that the entire Flicky population trusted, he was seen as a happy, selfless, trustworthy friend, the three traits Flicky's adored.

Suddenly a massive Chaos spike was felt... Something was up, probably to do with the 'Dr Eggman.'

* * *

><p>The trio woke up early the next morning, by Mr Tanaka entering with a vegetarian breakfast made especially for them by the president's chefs. The trio were surprised to hear the chef's thank yous for the opportunity; Mr Tanaka had to explain that Chris preferred to wake up to a cereal called 'space crunch'.<p>

"Speak of the devil." Sonic noted as Chris entered with a bowl of what was presumably 'space crunch'.

"Are you 'munch munch' ready to go? 'munch munch'." Chris asked between mouthfuls of the cereal.

"Mr Chris, please try to be more dignified." Tanaka commented.

"Huh!" Chris said, before realising what he was on about and answered properly "Oh yeah sure, dignified, president, got it 'munch munch'." The trio just laughed at the sight before them, Chris hadn't changed much since becoming what he was, obviously.

"Yeah, we're ready to go anytime." Sonic replied.

"Good, I sent Topaz up to the Ark last night to help you out... hope you don't mind." Chris responded before continuing. "The Ark hasn't been visited once since the eclipse cannon thing with Doctor Eggman, honestly it hasn't been much of a priority, but that technology is still pretty advanced considering how old it is and we want to make sure it doesn't pose a threat."

"Well that makes sense I guess." Tails replied this time "So long as she doesn't stop my research I'm fine with it."

"Don't worry..." Chris laughed before continuing "... Miss Tanaka won't be a problem!"

"What!" Sonic and Tails facedroped, Chris and Mr Tanaka simply burst into a fit of laughter.

**a short time later**

"Alright, just press this button here and you can Chaos Control normally." Tails explained. The three pressed the designated button on their watches, and lifted their Chaos Emeralds; Shadow green, Tails yellow and Sonic red, before muttering "Chaos Control." Tails knew saying it wasn't required, but it still felt cool to do.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Shadow growled as he looked around him, he was in front of Tails grave again. The same figure he saw the day before was here, and she visibly jumped. "Please don't do that to an old lady, Shadow, my heart's weak enough!" the mystery woman said angrily, clutching her chest.<p>

"Why do I keep coming here old woman? Who are you and what is this place?" Shadow questioned angrily.

"Sorry Shadow, I can't tell you who I am..."

"And why the hell is that!" Shadow interrupted.

"Well to you I technically don't exist." The figure spoke, shaking her shoulders, saying it didn't seem to faze her the least. Shadow eyed her but let her continue. "You see, it's this place, the Graveyard of Heroes... It's a pocket dimension that warps reality."

"What!" Shadow said with a raised voice "How, what kind of place is that!"

"Well a pocket dimension is a dimension that exists outside of normal space, this is the only dimension that the Chaos Force allows anyone to visit, but it has some laws that is forced on everyone, even you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, you know who I am, yet this place won't allow you it figure it out does it?" The old woman said, Shadow was forced to admit she was right, her voice was so discernable, her figure and posture obvious, yet he couldn't see her. Everything that could be described as skin on the lady was pitch black, not allowing any form of light to hit her. Her voice was so soft and sweet and caring, old with age and wet with tears, but he couldn't figure out where that voice was from.

"But couldn't you just tell me your name, and how do you know who I am?" Shadow asked.

"Yes and no '...' see I just told you but you never heard me say it." the figure said. Shadow was forced to go over what she just said in his head before speaking up again.

"Where am I, where is this Graveyard of Heroes, what is it."

"The Graveyard of Heroes is simply a grave that commemorates the biggest heroes of all the dimensional Zones." The old lady spoke again. Shadow looked at her strangely before asking another question.

"What can you tell me about you? Last time we met you said something about me telling you about this!"

"I'm from the future Shadow, although technically I don't exist to you, you exist to me do you understand?"

"So you can see me and I can't see you?" Shadow answered, hands coming out to his sides.

"Yes, so you simply told me about you seeing me, as for what I can tell you about me... Sigh... nothing much really, I'm just a clumsy old widow..." the lady sadly stated, getting down on one knee slowly, joints audibly creaking.

A soft sniffle was heard as tears dropped onto Tail's grave. Shadow felt the sudden urge to help the poor lady and put his hand around her shoulder, after a minute or so the woman's tears relented and a 'thank you' was heard.

"Will I keep coming here when I Chaos Control?" Shadow asked, his body was starting to disappear.

"No, you won't see me again for a while." She said, regaining her posture.

Shadow had a few seconds to think about the events before his body completely vanished and he appeared on the Ark.

"_When you get back, don't tell anyone about this... I know you won't as you never did, please just think of what you saw today. When the time comes you will make the right choice."_

* * *

><p>"So Topaz, how have you been?" Sonic asked, shaking the G.U.N. agents hand steadily, soon taken over by Tails and even Shadow (Who had mysteriously turned slightly white again.)<p>

"Good thanks Sonic, good to see you again, you too Tails... Shadow." Topaz replied, an audible drop in sincereness when she reached Shadow's name. "Hummrph" was the reply.

Tails hated to admit it, but now that he was on the Ark, he had no idea where to start looking for any information. Space Colony Ark was massive, and could take days to explore fully, not only that, but the Ark seemed less forgiving now, a hate filled asylum, he didn't want to be here.

"You don't like it do you Tails?" Shadow asked, Tails was forced to say a truthful "Yes."

"_Poor kid, if he hadn't seen that memory he'll probably be all over this place, instead his furs sticking up straight."_ Shadow thought.

"Let's just get this done." Tails said, walking over to a nearby console and activating it.

"Hey... you alright Tails." Sonic asked.

"Yeah you don't look so good!" Topaz said truthfully, earning an evil stare from Tails before he forced it away.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tails lied expertly, he had got really good at that ever since Cosmo died.

"Well ok if your sure buddy." Sonic started, putting a hand on the kits shoulder "but one thing before you start, I promised Miles that I'll never let you find out about this and I'm breaking that promise right now, so I'm reading any important looking document first, and if you find any more of those memory cards, I'm looking at them first got it." Sonic ordered, determination on his face.

Tails grumbled out a barely audible "yes..." clearly annoyed at the fact Sonic would try and censor any important info, and with Sonic having absolutely nothing better to do at the moment he would probably be Tails ghost for their entire stay on Space Colony Ark. As much as it pained him, he would have to find a way to research without his brother.

"So Tails, how are we going to start looking for this info?" Topaz questioned.

"Eggman said something about a 'foxy hacker' Topaz, so we simply look for any unusual files and trace them to their source, and repeat the process until we find the station I used to hack into the system."

"Wait, did you just say Eggman?" Topaz said, clearly she hadn't been briefed on the situation fully. Shadow passed her his memory card before saying "press the red button... you may want to lie against a wall when you do." a click was heard and Topaz's eyes fluttered into unconsciousness.

"You'll think she would of been told this" Shadow said out loud what everyone was thinking.

"She can still hear you ya know." Sonic said, smacking Shadow on the arm. The punch was quickly returned and a full on fist fight began. Tails briefly paused his work to watch the carnage with a smile, those two would never change.

Downloading a map of the Ark to his watch, Tails soon left the two to it and set off towards the mainframe.

Walking down the various hallways, Tails could see these were the exact ones that Shadow ran down while holding him in the memory, only he was walking the other way. Tails had only watched the memory twice for fear of hurting someone in a blood high, but the second time he watched, the memory was nowhere near as beautiful as the first.

These halls were foreboding now, disgusting and unnatural. He felt a sense of security when he was in Shadows arms however.

"_What is Shadow to me? A friend? A brother?"_

Tails was pulled to a stop however, as he reached the start point of the memory, the room where he was brushing his teeth. _"I have no time for this Tails"_ he thought and tried to move on towards the mainframe, but the overwhelming sense of curiosity brought him back. He never really looked at the room when he was in the memory.

Entering, he could see it was a simple toilet room, nothing much interesting about the room itself, a few urinals lined the walls, a few toilet stands and a few basins. The only noteworthy thing about this room was a small red toothbrush, the same one Miles used.

Walking over to the basin he picked up the toothbrush, It looked quite new considering it was half a century old, the bristles were still white and only a few were sticking out. Losing interest in the toothbrush Tails dropped it into the sink, stained yellow with age. he decided to fellow the memory's path, it wasn't like he couldn't return to his task anytime he liked.

Opening the door and stepping out, he briefly tried to imagine what Maria could have been like, she seemed very nice and mature in the memory... especially for her age.

"_Then again, so were you!"_

Spinning his tails, he rushed through the hallways.

The same hallways he was laughing through, smiling through.

"_What was on Miles mind, truly, how much did he go through, do I even want to know?" _

Half a minute later, Tails was at the entrance to Gerald's secondary lab, according to his map anyway. Looking around at the empty hallway, Tails felt his fur drop, remembering the tickle attack from Shadow, It was hard to know this was part of his childhood.

Entering the lab, he could see various beakers and papers littering the tabletops, a few Bunsen burners were visible in a glass cupboard and a few unimportant looking consoles in the back. All in all, it looked unused and neglected. Little did Tails know he was now being watched.

Tails decided to enter the chamber that changed his DNA, and properly inspect the machine. After that he would find the entrance to the observatory window and check that room out, then finally go back to trying to find the station he used to hack into the Ark.

Entering the next room, his eyes were instantly drawn to the machine, and could feel his fur sticking on end. Metal splotches and a faint red stain was visible on the floor, it looked very much like the blood he coughed up. Behind the door, a red and yellow iris focused closely on the kitsune. _"What is he doing?" _

Inching closer to the machine that Dr Eggman called the Chaos Engraver, Tails kept a close eye on it, prepared to run in at the slightest chance of its activation. It took a full ten seconds for Tails to get there.

Upon finally reaching the Engraver, Tails noticed a panel on the side of the machine, plying it off quickly with one of his claws, he noticed a stand that would presumably contain a Chaos Emerald. Understandable Tails thought, it was called the Chaos Engraver after all. But this was probably the only thing worth looking at in here, and Tails didn't want to spend any more time in here then necessary.

Dooms Eye only just managed to escape detection from the fox by flying back into the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review... you, unless you want me to send Dooms Eye to spy on you... which I will!<p> 


	14. Test Failure

Ark Fox Chapter 13

7hanks to all the reviewers to the last chapter; prowerboy, Sierra Zanimalina14, FeathersofMemory, Cheep the Hedgehog

I'll also like to extend another thanks to everyone who's ever reviewed this story, over 50 reviews so far, this story has done better than I expected.

* * *

><p>Searching through the Ark's files wasn't the easiest task for the young fox, Gerald had obviously gone to great lengths to encrypt them, and if the Ark's mainframe was anything like this broken down lab computer, it was going to take several weeks to pull up anything on himself.<p>

Tails sighed, scanning the room again, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched and not just by the blue blur who had somehow managed to find him.

That was another problem, it seemed like Sonic was going to great lengths to be the world's worst lab partner, even Chris was preferable to the fox at the moment.

Every time a new document was opened Sonic would be hovering over his shoulder, every hour Sonic would order him to take a break so he could go off and take a run, every 30 seconds Tails would hear a "what does that word mean?"

He'd spent three days doing this now, and was quite ready to hit Sonic.

The Ark wasn't the friendliest looking place Tails laid his eyes on either; the hallways were so clean and magnificent, so empty and cold. Every second room seemed to scream anger and hatred to him as well.

If it wasn't for the fact Sonic accompanied him everywhere he went, Tails would have screamed his head off, he was thankful for his big bro being here for him.

Shadow was a lot of help in keeping his sanity as well, just knowing he was here was a relief to Tails. Any new area Tails went in he explored with him.

But Tails needed his space to work, he wasn't used to working like this. He trusted Sonic's intentions 100% but needed a silent lab partner.

Shadow and Topaz could both be trusted, but telling this to Sonic wouldn't work in his favour, not like he would agree anyway.

He needed to find a way to study without Sonic... and the only time he was ever left alone was when he needed to use the bathroom or when he was sleeping. (Sonic made him watch when he was running around the Ark.)

So he'll have to do the research at night (or day, in space it doesn't really matter what time it is.) which didn't bother him too much, he was used to staying up for days at a time working on something.

Only problem was, Sonic locked the door behind him every night.

He would have to find a way to break out of the room.

His room.

It was the same room Miles slept in.

Strange really, that room should be almost unbearable to him, why did it feel strangely welcoming? There was no taint of fear in that room, none. It even looked scary, like something out of an insane asylum, padded walls and floor. There wasn't even a bed, just an extra soft part of the floor. So why was it the only place on the Ark Tails truly felt safe? Maybe he was never bothered when he slept.

Opening a draw in the table he was sitting in, Tails pulled out a piece of paper and began writing down some notes, he had just managed to unencrypt a goldmine of info.

* * *

><p>"So why am I here again Knuckles?" Metal questioned uncertainty present in his voice; him, Knuckles, Cream and Amy were all standing at the Master Emerald altar. Knuckles briefly thought about how far the tin cans sentience went before answering.<p>

"Because the Master Emerald asked me to bring you here... and if you didn't come I'll smack you!" Knuckles grumped.

"Hey that's no way to speak to Metal, Knuckles!" Amy shouted, summoning her Piko Piko Hammer to her side, Cream got in beside her and started shouting as well, comical flames surrounded them both.

"Yeah Knuckles, Metal is a person, get used to it!"

"Yeah ok, alright... shesh." Knuckles cowered with his hands raised defensively, Amy and Cream backed down at this display. "Still, the Master Emerald wants to see you, it could very well be important."

"How can the gem want to see me? It's not biological..." Metal began, but got interrupted by the echidna.

"Firstly it's not a gem Metal, it's an Emerald... second it's the Master Emerald and contains power even I could never comprehend... thirdly the Master Emerald might not be biological, but it sure as hell is sentient." Knuckles informed before muttering under his breath just loud enough for Metal to hear "if I didn't know any better, it had something to do with your sentience as well!"

Metal took this in but said nothing.

"So what happens now?" Cream questioned.

"We wait and see what happens." Knuckles answered.

"What!" Amy said angrily "Can't you just ask it?"

"Nope." Knuckles answered, sliding down a nearby pillar and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Tails couldn't believe the info he was pulling up, neither could Sonic.<p>

Test records, research goals, anything he wanted to know about his time here. Tails had unknowingly stumbled across the very computer station he used to hack Space Colony Ark. Hundreds upon hundreds of files all on him were in the palm of his hands.

A file quickly stole the foxes attention, _SUB-B_DNA._

Opening it quickly, he discovered where these 'Black Arms' had acquired two thirds of his DNA, Mobius. That much didn't come as a surprise, he had cross referenced his DNA with that of Mobian foxes and it came up as the same.

What came up as a surprise was the fact two donor profiles came up, Rosemary and Amadeus Prower. There pictures came up on the screen and Tails quickly printed a copy. Rushing back to the desk and returning to his reading, he saw that they were both infertile.

According to the Data, their DNA was taken over two centuries ago. When the Black Arms came and promised to help them create a child with their DNA, they both jumped at the chance. Tails started to cry heavily, they were the same faces he saw in his nightmares when he was younger, and from this quick glance at their personality, they acted the same.

"Miles really did a good job at my memory's Sonic." Tails sobbed, latching onto his shoulder.

The other third of his DNA came from a Black Arms leader, named Black Doom. Tails didn't think much about that, he thought he was just an egomaniac who requested having his DNA in the tests since he was technically the benefactor. Besides he'll have plenty of time to look at his files later.

Grabbing his external hard drive (RotorTech, not the one Eggman gave him, they might be allies at the moment but Tails didn't trust him as far as he could lift him.) he started transferring all the data on the console onto it, before ordering Sonic to not touch anything and went off to find Shadow and Topaz. They both needed to see the files as well.

* * *

><p>Fluffy didn't like this place, and for good reason.<p>

He couldn't use his Chaos ability to discern what Eggman's robots were thinking, they were mechanised programs not thinking machines.

He could only read the feelings of the robots named Bocoe, Docoe and Bokkun, and of course Eggman himself.

But being in Eggman's base, Fluffy was surrounded by hundreds of mechanised machines with no will, invisible to his mind's eye.

But he had to push forward, the universe was potentially at stake here. Eggman had the Key.

* * *

><p>Finding Shadow and Topaz was easy, they were both sitting and having a coffee in one of the many lounges. Not even wasting time, Tails simply said he'd found the goldmine and Chaos Controlled them back into the room. <em>"Chaos Control, that's how I can get in here without Sonic noticing!" <em>

Unfortunately Sonic was in here and saw how he entered, and pulled a knowing face, he understood exactly what Tails was thinking.

"_Damn!"_ Tails internally cursed himself "Come on guys, over here!"

Pushing Sonic off the seat (Literally!) Tails returned to his work; Shadow, Topaz and a swearing Sonic all stood by watching on.

Scrolling down to the bottom of the files list, another file stole Tails attention. _Sub-B Test 24, _the test responsible for his yellow fur and extra tail.

"Oh my god!" Topaz said out loud what everyone was thinking.

Gerald's goal was to use the Chaos Engraver in order to change Miles into a form similar to Bio Lizard, demonstrating the power of the Chaos Emeralds to G.U.N. for a new type of weapon. Countless subjects had all been used beforehand, anything from simple rats and cockroaches to sentient beings like Miles and Poison Croc.

Unfortunately for Gerald however, Chaos Emeralds were unpredictable, and the Emerald in the machine used Positive energy instead of Gerald's desired negative energy.

The test was deemed a failure, and G.U.N pulled its support from the Ark.

Two weeks later G.U.N. stormed the Ark, killing Maria and most of the scientists onboard. Gerald was executed two weeks later, but not before reprogramming the Ark to crash into Earth.

Something about the fact it was the last file accessed on the console, combined with the fact it detailed Maria and Gerald's death along with Gerald's plan in great detail, set off alarm bells in everyone's head.

Opening up the consoles access logs, Tails discovered that this particular file was last accessed 54 years ago, it had been 66 years since the Ark incident.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" Sonic stated.

* * *

><p>Alright ya floppers, you know the drill, Rate and Review... You!<p> 


	15. Sleep: Part one

Ark-Fox Chapter 14

Thanks to prowerboy, Sierra Zanimalina14 and FeathersofMemory for reviwing the last chapter.

Sorry for the small chapter under 1000 words, but... well wait I'm not sorry!

If you don't get the difficult questions bit, cast ya memory back to the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Only a true genius could ever hate them... the difficult questions.<p>

As he lay here wide awake in his room aboard the Ark, Tails briefly wondered why he didn't think to add a portable computer and a hologram screen to his watch. Why?

Why, was the worst difficult question of all, especially given these crappy circumstances.

The young kitsune had managed to hide the portable hard drive containing every file on the Ark in one of his tails; unfortunately he was locked in his room with no way out. The door was unpickable on this side as heavy magnetic locks held the door in place and could only be activated from the other side.

Ironic really, he had all the answers he could want in his hand, but had no way of accessing them. Realising this was getting him nowhere; Tails embraced the oddly comforting padded floor. _"I have to remember to get something like this back home." _Tails thought, wrapping his tails around him to use as a blanket while using his elbow as a pillow.

One minute later, Doom's Eye heard the soft purr like snoring of the kitsune as he watched on from the small ventilation shaft near the ceiling. Without a doubt, this was an older version of Miles, even if he went by the name 'Tails' now. Strangely, he didn't seem to wield any of his powers. _"Although, he did force the hedgehog to forget his past, could he of done the same to himself!" _

A single thought emanated through his mind, and Black Doom knew the situation instantly, being connected to his master like this did have its perks.

* * *

><p>"What is this thing Dr?" Bocoe asked.<p>

"The Chaos readings on this thing are off the chart!" Bocoe's counterpart Docoe said astonished.

"Fools... didn't you read the files I gave you!" Eggman growled before smacking the two on the head with a giant comical hammer that would make Amy envious.

"Dr..." Bokkun whined, before backing up in terror at the look he was now receiving from Dr Eggman. "... those files were like, 400 pages long!" he continued, before suddenly being smashed into the wall opposite.

"OH HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed with triple exclamation marks. Bokkun spent the next ten seconds pulling his head out of the wall which reinforced the evil doctor's laughter. Once his laughter had subsided Eggman sat down and continued, much to the relief to the robots heads if you excluded the general ear area.

"Well I guess I can't blame you, I did make you to be mindless subordinates after all..."

"HEY!" Bocoe shouted, ducking just in time for a mallet to miss him. Eggman just ignored him after that and continued speaking, smacking the giant hammer in his hands to order silence.

"... This thing as you put it Bocoe!" Eggman started, adding emphasised anger to the robots name "... is the key!" Eggman paused, waiting for someone to interrupt him, which to his great surprise didn't happen, disgruntled he continued. "It's an ancient alien device that taps into the Chaos Emeralds power!" Eggman said proudly, holding up a thin silver cylinder, engravings in an unreadable text decorated the surface beautifully and if you looked close enough a small white glow was visible in these words.

Eggman looked around, both Bocoe and Docoe were silent to Eggman's dismay, he wanted a exclamation or crazy question of some kind from them which he would of answered while ignoring the fact they spoke _"And people say I'm not nice!"_ Eggman thought. He decided to take his anger out on Bokkun who was struggling to open a candy wrapper, clearly not paying attention.

'CLANG!'  
>"OW!"<br>"OH HO HO HO!"

Placing the giant hammer on the table with a smile, Eggman continued. "The key... once I find out how to use it... will allow me to absorb ten times as much Chaos Energy from an emerald, and if I get all 7 emeralds... OH HO HO HO! The universes ultimate power is unleashed!"

Demonstrating the power of the key, Eggman pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald, and brought it close to the key, seconds later a high pitched whine was heard, wisely Bocoe, Docoe and Bokkun jumped behind cover, just as yellow energy engulfed the room.

When the smoke cleared, Dr Eggman was covered in soot, his glasses askew and his moustache bent, broken and on fire.

"Ouch!"

Fluffy couldn't help but perform the Flicky form of laughter, which is to say 'chirp chirp chirp-chirp chirp chirp-chirp.' Before shutting up and quickly regaining his silence.

Coincidently, no one noticed (that is to say) the small group of ants now drawing what appeared to be cave paintings in a hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>Tails awoke with a start, quickly shaking the feeling that somewhere, somehow, someone just made a fool of themselves.<p>

Though waking up turned out to be a show a new problem, Tails was an early riser, Sonic was not.

"This sucks!" Tails pouted.

Looking around the room for what seemed like the hundredth time, Tails failed to see an escape from his personal hell. The only visible way out from here apart from the door was a ventilation tube near the ceiling, one he would have been able to fit into at one point of time, that time being when he was two.

Tails sighed. Upon the walls leading up to the vent was claw marks; a clear indication the vent was indeed an exit. Falling backwards onto the soft bedding area, Tails growled like a primal animal, there had to be another way out of here, and he'll find it if he had to tear up every part of this loony cell.

Tails thoughts were interrupted however when a heavy clicking sound was heard from the door, Sonic actually woke up early for once.

* * *

><p>sorry again for the small chapter size, but my cat's being a royal pain in my ass, taking up the armrest, annoying cat things, etc, etc.<p>

Rate and Review... You!


	16. Earth and Mobius

Ark Fox Chapter 15.

Hugs and stuff to prowerboy, FeathersofMemory and Sierra Zanimalina14 for reviewing.

If any of you's are interested, I gots myself a new story called 'Brain Bust: Drabble series' so ummm yeah.

You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write, been trying to write it for the past 2-3 days and it's not even 1000 words. So I'm probably going to focus on BB for the next week or something, just to refresh myself for this story.

Don't own any characters, if I did, Brain Bust would be an episode... all those characters hate each other, mwahahahahaha.

* * *

><p>"Knuckles this is so boring" Amy complained.<p>

'Fwash' Chaos Control enveloped Knuckles, Metal, Cream, Cheese and Amy.

"Why can't we do anything, like maybe you could talk to your stupid rock and tell us why we're here?" Amy continued.

"Amy?" Cream said quietly.

"Shush Cream, in case you haven't noticed we've been sitting here for..."

"Amy?" Cream said a bit more loudly this time.

"Shush Cream... sitting here for a whole day, shouldn't we be doing somethi..."

"Amy!" Cream yelled assertively this time before continuing "We're not at the shrine anymore!"

"Arggrgh, where are we!" Amy screamed while jumping into the arms of Metal.

"She always like this?" Metal asked Knuckles, who simply shrugged.

"Yep, but that doesn't matter, what matters is where we are." Knuckles pointed out, where they were was impossible to put into words however, the best attempt was red rock and cavernous.

* * *

><p>Tails thoughts were interrupted however when a heavy clicking sound was heard from the door, Sonic actually woke up early for once.<p>

The hedgehog entered Tails room his fur was anything but blue however. If his face was any indication he had something important on his mind.

"What's up Shadow?" Tails asked hopping up, more than a little concerned for his friend.

"Look Tails, I've been thinking." Shadow said, averting eye contact.

"Oh, I see why that worries you Shadow." Tails joked; he took a guess at what Shadow came here to talk about. To his surprise Shadow didn't even respond to the joke.

"What are 'we'?" he simply asked, back to the fox staring at the wall. He was obviously uncomfortable in this kind of situation.

"You mean our relationship?" Tails asked, confirmed by a nod from Shadow. "Well... I honestly don't know... I mean we must have gone through the same kind of stuff on the Ark... So I guess that take away your excuse for being an anti-social ass to me." Tails said, more than a bit worried about the 'anti-social ass' bit, again to his surprise Shadow simply huffed a laugh.

Tails examined Shadow closely for a few seconds before continuing, he needed to say the right things here.

"While I was in the memory, I... I... I... enjoyed being you 'little brother' Shadow, if that's any help."

I turned to look at Tails, I knew he would say something like that.

"I looked happy Tails, looked like I was having 'fun' and..." Shadow paused for a few seconds, before finding his voice again "... I liked it." he finished lamely, looking around conspicuously to check no-one else heard him.

"So... bros then Shadow?" Tails asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Shadow walked over to the door, looked out and checked for any sign of Sonic or Topaz, satisfied he returned.

"Bros." Shadow confirmed.

"No-one knows do they?"

"Not a soul Tails... not a soul." Shadow said, dragging Tails into a hug.

"So, what you wanna do Shadow." Tails asked.

"I'm thinking we can explore the Ark together, you can continue hacking the mainframe later right."

* * *

><p><strong>Shortly later.<strong>

"So Topaz, tell me what are you really doing here." Sonic asked knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Topaz asked nervously.

"Why did Chris only send you up here to meet us, he must have had teams, groups ready. It seems awful suspicious Topaz." Sonic said.

"Well, it's just... we don't exactly know." Topaz admitted before continuing. "You guys are all intelligent aliens Sonic, not only that but your species match those of animals on this planet, taken in consideration with Eggman being the only human we know of from your dimension and the fact we know Mobius and Earth are technically the same planet just different dimensions..." Topaz sighed "We want to make sure it's different dimensions, not the same." Topaz admitted.

"Earth and Mobius was the same planet in the same dimension, up until recently on your planet that is." Sonic said comfortingly. "Tails could explain it to you better, but during the cold war humans dropped nuclear bombs on our world, and didn't on yours." Sonic said.

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Topaz asked.

"Because we were asking the exact same questions when we came here, we had no idea what was going on and when we got back we discovered the truth, come on lets go get Tails, he'll be awake by now anyway." Sonic said walking down the hallway they were conversing in.

* * *

><p>"So, have you gone in there yet Shadow?" Tails inquired, they were both in a hallway staring at a doorway.<p>

"No... not yet." Shadow said, Tails knew this was a sore subject for Shadow, in fact it was a sore subject for him too, but he couldn't see why Shadow couldn't bring himself to enter, it was just a room after all...

...Maria's room.

"Come on, I'll go first." Tails said assuringly, opening the door.

The room was mostly empty, an unmade bed, a few cloths and an open draw was all that was in there.

"Come on Shadow." Tails ordered nicely. Shadow just stood outside staring in.

"_If it wasn't for what I said to him before I'll be smacking him about right now, he knows that and is exploiting it!" _Shadow thought. _"He could be more fun than I expected!"_

* * *

><p>Rate and review... You!<br>reviews = updates


	17. Memory's of a Maria Robotnik

Ark-Fox Chapter 16

Thanks to prowerboy, 'Cheep the Hedgehog', Strate, 'Sierra Zanimalini14' and FeathersofMemory for their reviews... now what have you done to keep the story running? Mr/Mrs read the story and don't leave a review! Hmmmm.

Don't own any characters, if I did, that terrible game known as Sonic Unleashed, well you see where I'm going with this.

* * *

><p>Shadow stepped into the room cautiously, as if Maria's ghost would attack him, to his relief no such thing happened. He was almost ashamed that Tails was seeing him like this, his inability to enter a simple room without checking every corner first. The kitsune just stood there and looked sympathetic.<p>

"_He has to do this on his own, it's been 66 years since Maria's death and he has to understand she won't ever come back." _ Tails thought.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief, no ghost, but the room was still haunted.

"_Let him look around, encourage him to look around, he needs to learn how to handle loss, he needs to do this on his own, but you need to be here for support." _

"Come on Tails, there must be something to find in here."

"_Wow!" _ Tails thought before speaking "I just hope it doesn't bring up bad memories."

Little did either of them know, but what they would find would bring up memories.

Analysing the room, Fluffy saw that The Key would be difficult to acquire.

The room was full of sensors, cameras and gun turrets and The Key itself was placed on a pressure pad of sorts.

Fluffy could fly over the sensors and cameras, but swooping down and grabbing The Key would surely see a lot of bullets in his direction.

There was still the potential that he wouldn't even be able to pick up The Key as well. Creativity was in order here; too bad the Doctor, Flicky's were famous for it.

* * *

><p>Being captured, was not Knuckles cup of tea, looking around he could see it wasn't Cream, Cheese's or Amy's either, and Metal...<p>

"You won't take me allliiivvvvvvvveeeeee!" Metal screamed loudly, flinging his arms around for good measure and smacking a few of the guards accidently.

This could take a while.

"_Why the hell did the Master Emerald send us here?" _Knuckles thought angrily, he had never been betrayed by the M.E. before. Why should it start now?

* * *

><p>Opening the bottom drawer of Maria's table, Shadow found something unexpected. The drawer was completely empty apart from a single, lone memory card.<p>

"Hey Tails!" Shadow stated, simply showing it to him. Tails was near the door checking out a shelf, once he saw it he nodded and closed the door. Shadow instantly knew what he was thinking; Sonic was not to know about this memory card.

Sitting down against the wall, both Shadow and Tails grabbed a hold of the memory card and pushed down.

Click...

Tails instantly felt something he hadn't the first time, a new body.

Adjusting to a new body suddenly was not an enjoyable experience. To say the least a body of another species and gender, it was difficult to get your head around. Shadow must have felt something like this when he used his memory card.

His thoughts were taken away however, as Maria walked towards a familiar looking door and knocked on it.

"Miles are you done brushing your teeth yet, my grandfather wants to see you down in the lab soon."

Running could be heard from the other side of the door, before it swung open.

"Teeth clean Maria!" Miles said happily, comically opening his jaw as far as it would go to prove his point.

"_Look at all those sharp pointy teeth, Miles is carnivore and even eats his meats, but has the heart of loveable happy two year old, what you hear next might even shock you!" _Maria's voice came to the duo's heads suddenly; it was obviously added by Maria after the memory, like Miles had done.

"Grandfather may be old and forgetful, but I remembered that today was your birthday, so get ready for lots of cake once your tests are done today." Maria said, taking the young foxes hand and leading him down a hallway. Miles looked confused before speaking up.

"It's my birthday today Maria?"

"How can a two year old not know what day his birthday is?" Maria asked.

"I'm sorry Maria." Miles apologised, subconsciously grabbing his tail with his free hand. Maria simply laughed at the display.

"I'm not angry at you Miles, It's a happy day today... Today you turn Two!" Maria exclaimed.

"Well no one really talked to me about a birthday before, you and Shadow are the only ones who really talk to me Maria." Miles said truthfully, looking up at me, those beautiful big blue eyes, how I hate them, forcing me to love him so much.

Movement attracts my eye, as I see Shadow sneaking up behind Miles, I tried my best to scowl him and he got the idea and spoke up.

"Hey Miles, I heard a rumour that today's your birthday!" Shadow said entheasticly.

"Yeah apparently, I just heard about it myself." Miles said, giggling.

"And since I have you to thank for these shoes..." Shadow continued, picking the fox up.

"_This was the last time I ever saw Miles like this!" _

"... I think it's only fair you get to see how fast I can go in them!" Shadow finished. I had little time to react.

"No Shadow, You'll scare him he's only two remember!" I said as I tried to grab a hold of him, Shadow looked at me with an evil smile, while Miles looked less then pleased at the prospect of not travailing through the Ark at over the speed of sound.

Just as I about to grab Miles arm, Shadow pulled away and was going the other direction, thankfully at much less than top speed. Insane laughter could be heard from both Shadow and Miles, and Maria made a mental note to thank Shadow later. Miles would never know that he wasn't travelling anywhere near as fast as Shadow could move.

"_I should go down to the kitchen and start preparing Miles birthday cake, now what kind would he like?" _Maria thought, both Shadow and Tails could tell this was an original thought. The memory went black for a few seconds before continuing.

Maria was now nearing the kitchen, when a small boy caught her eye, she had never seen this boy before.

"Hello, what's your name?" Maria said joyfully.

"Oh, ahhh, hi... my names Abraham, what's yours?" Abraham asked.

"My name's Maria, nice to meet you Abraham!" Maria exclaimed while shaking his hand, secretly she wanted to ask why his eyes were both different colours, but kept it to herself. "If you don't mind me asking..." Maria started, to which Abe sighed believing he knew the question that was coming "... What are you doing on the Ark, I've never seen you before!" Abe looked at Maria strangely before speaking.

"My dad's got some work here... and he brought me along." Abe simply stated.

"Hmmmm, Abe, I've got a friend whose birthday is on today, you wouldn't want to help me bake him a cake would you?" Maria asked.

"Su...re!" Abe stuttered, before continuing "Wait, why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" Maria replied.

"Normally people make fun of my eyes, why haven't you brought them up yet?" Abe asked.

"Because in a situation like this, it's proper for people to wait for you to explain them first, or to question them once we're better friends." Maria replied honestly.

"You mean, you didn't want to know what was wrong with them?" Abe asked.

"Can you see through both eyes?" Maria asked, Abe sighed, thinking he had started a conversation he didn't want to talk about.

"Yes."

"Then don't you ever say there's anything wrong with your eyes again!" Maria ordered before continuing "Now come on, we've got a cake to make!" Maria said entheasticly. Again the memory went black for a few seconds. When vision was restored both kids were in the kitchen with aprons on.

"So, what kind of cake are we making?" Abe asked.

"Peppermint cake, he's not allowed chocolate." Maria stated.

"How olds your friend turning today?" Abraham asked.

"Two years, okay let's start on the cake itself and then we'll move onto the filling while that's baking and we'll do the frosting while it's cooling." Maria stated, looking down onto the cookbook.

While Maria preheated the oven, Abe gathered all the ingredients together and started cracking the eggs.

(A.N. I'm just going to skip the production of the cake.)

"There, all finished!" Maria exclaimed happily, the cake was a beautiful red and white coloured masterpiece. "I would never of guessed you could bake that well Abe!" Maria complemented.

"Yeah, my mum taught me a lot... I hope your friend likes it."

"You're welcome to come and meet him Abe." Maria asked.

"Thanks, I think I'll like to meet him too!" Abe said, before a voice was heard behind him.

"Sorry Abe, but we've got to go now!"

"But dad..."

"No buts Abraham, maybe some other time." Abe's father grabbed his sons hand and started leading him away.

"Wait..." Maria cried out, as she began cutting a piece of cake "Here... have this."

"But Maria, wouldn't your friend..."

"No. He's the most caring and understanding person I know, he'll understand, besides you earned it." Maria stated, as she handed him the cake.

Abe was now being forced away by his dad, but just as the doors to the landing ship slid shut, he looked back and said "I hope you have a good party Maria."

Truthfully Maria was sad to see him go.

"Maria, come quick..." Shadow exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Maria's wrist "... It's Miles." And just like that, the memory went black again.

"Oh my god... what happened to him?" Maria shouted, looking down on the form of Miles, A yellow furred fox with two tails, restrained to the bed by multiple belts.

"The doctor made me do something to him!"

"_See, this is what my grandfather did to __**my Miles**__, this is what he __**forced **__Shadow to do!" _

"What!" Maria demanded.

"He made me press a button..." Shadow said, before bursting into tears. "...some machine began zapping him, and when it was done he looked like this, I think he tried to make Miles into another Bio Lizard!" Shadow said, breaking down.

"There there..." Maria said, sitting down beside Shadow and began stroking his fur. "It's alright."

"No it's not look what I did to..."

"You didn't do anything Shadow, shush now." Maria stated, getting up and cutting a piece of cake off. Then proceeding to wrap it up in some glad wrap she brought along and placing the cake into a nearby shelf. After that was done, she resumed her attempts at trying to calm Shadow down by sitting down on the chair and continuing to stroke his fur.

The memory went black again but this time Maria's voice was heard.

"_I don't know how long I spent trying to calm Shadow down, but I had fallen asleep by the time Miles had woken up." _

"Is the cake... good?" I heard Miles ask, as i look up from my bed I couldn't help but laugh, Miles was ok and didn't seem to have been effected mentally by the transformation.

"You and your sugar, Miles!" Maria said, just as the memory faded.

Unfortunately for Tails, a certain blue hedgehog was tapping his foot in front of him...

* * *

><p>Reviews = updates, so rate and review... you!<p> 


	18. Sleep: Part two

Ark Fox Chapter 17

Thanks to jakeroo123, FeathersofMemory, prowerboy, Strate, 'Cheep the Hedgehog', 'Kratos Pwns', DaddlerTheDalek and ASHPD for reviewing.

**This takes place AFTER the next chapter of Ark-Fox, keep that in mind when reading.**

Also I'm sorry for the small chapter size.

Don't own any characters, if I did, they wouldn't have silly, silly names.

* * *

><p>Tails lifted his head off the keyboard sorely and twisted his neck to get the cracks out; he had a rough couple of days.<p>

Looking down distastefully, Tails spied a pool of his saliva had congealed into the keyboard. "Sigh, just what I need!" Tails said, struggling to keep out a yawn from the end of the sentence.

"You're a sight Tails!" Topaz said sadly, clearly she felt bad for the state the fox was in. "You need anything? Coffee? Tea?" she asked hopefully.

"Sleep..." he shot back truthfully.

"You sure you want to sleep like that..."

"You mean on the floor of my room? Gotta be better than this keyboard here." Tails said without turning around in his chair, but letting out a slight chuckle. "Nah, I like it." Tails said, getting up and waking out the door.

Topaz watched the kitsune walk out with interest, taking in everything he did, After all it was her job, look after the fox.

She wished the news hadn't been broken like that, how Sonic just snapped like that she'll never know, from all she had seen of their relationship.

Although Sonic was obviously going through a lot of stress at the time, he shouldn't have said it like that.

Tails had locked himself in the mainframe, focusing on anything that could take his mind off it, unfortunately finding that kind of information on Space Colony Ark was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Entering the now empty seat, Topaz brought up what Tails was previously looking at.

Black Doom.

Topaz sighed, for the first time in nearly a century; the Black Comet had been seen.

To say the least, it wasn't good news, knowing what they could do, but with Tails?

Tails hadn't taken the news well, his whole body language changed as soon as he heard it. From happy and joyful kid to sly and sarcastic. His tails now dragged along the floor instead of wagging like a happy pup behind him like they normally did.

Shadow hadn't taken the news well either, how would you? How would anyone? He was currently sulking down in his room.

But that didn't faze Topaz much, Shadow always gave off the impression he didn't care and tried to stay away from everyone anyway.

Briefly glancing down on the Earth, Tails took a moment to ponder, what would I have become had I been normal.

This was of course brought along by the fact multiple thunderstorms were visible from here, had he never been born here, created here, would thunder be bearable? Of course the answer would of have been yes.

The Emerald, the same colour of his fur, his saviour, his problem.

Chaos Engraver, why didn't he see it before? This was the emerald used to change him, come to think of it, it was probably the very same one to change Poison Croc into Bio-Lizard as well.

To think his blood lay on the floor near the Chaos Engraver for two weeks, yet here it was 66 years later dried into the metal floor.

To think the thunderstorms raging below caused his fur to stick on end, yet his gloves contained the same energy.

Dragging himself from the window, Tails continued with his thoughts as he slowly walked towards his room.

To think... to think at all...

It was odd really, to finally understand Miles thoughts; he knew yet chose to forget.

His opinion mirrored his own though, no-one deserved to know that, no-one deserved to have that.

But Black Doom had his friends, he was going to pay!

After he finished with him he make himself forget, but not before changing some things, some important things. Others would have to forget as well, everyone except Sonic, Shadow, Bunnie and Sally, unless they chose to forget of course.

He wouldn't forget everything however, just this.

Entering his room, Tails closed and locked his door before proceeding to collapse on the floor.

Minute's later blood could be seen emanating from his mouth as he replayed his own horrifying memory.

"_They don't call it 'Chaos' without a reason you know!" _was his second last thought before slipping into sleep, his last was his realisation that the floor moved like it was breathing and was heated.

Obviously a little fox wanted to see what it was like to curl up with its mother.

* * *

><p>Y U NO RATE AND REVIEW... YOU!<p> 


	19. Mental Unblock

Ark-Fox chapter 18

Thanks to prowerboy, 'Sierra Zanimalini14', , Synobis, FeathersofMemory, 'Kratos Pwns', 'Cheep the Hedgehog' and Strate for reviewing – phew

**Also remember the previous chapter happens after this one.**

Don't own any character, if I did, coming up with these is harder than it looks!

* * *

><p>'Tap tap tap tap tap...'<p>

"Ummm, Hi Sonic..."

'Tap tap tap tap tap...'

"Sonic...?"

"I thought I told you not to use any memory card before I'd seen it first!" Sonic grumped, his arms were folded and he was clearly PO. Both Shadow and Topaz were completely silent,

"This is my past Sonic... not yours!" Tails stated.

"This is my past as well Tails, I had to go through you wiping your own mind!" Sonic said, getting protective.

"So! Get over it, that wasn't me!" Tails growled, getting up.

"That was you...!" Sonic yelled. "...He had your personality, do you have any idea what it was like? To have to make friends with the same person again?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have four years of your life a lie? Do you?" Tails retorted. "And you said it yourself; you were the ones who made my personality!"

"No... I said we made your memories, Miles made your personality!" Sonic shot back.

"Sonic..." Tails started, but was knocked down by Sonic's fist.

"SONIC!" Shadow growled, starting up a spin dash and started spinning towards Sonic, only to be intercepted by Tails smacking him across the room with his tails.

"Stay outta this Shadow!" Tails snapped, his fur was suddenly stuck up and his canines were bared. He had never been hit by Sonic before, not even when he misbehaved as a kid.

"What the hell Tails... he hit you!" Shadow yelled angrily, before proceeding to charge Sonic again, Tails used the opportunity to Chaos Control above Shadow, upper cutting Shadow's head with his foot and sending him into the opposite wall. Topaz ran over to Shadow instantly and began holding him back.

Shadow was understandably shocked, he'd never met anyone who was able smack him down twice in less than three seconds, if it wasn't for the fact that Tails was his 'brother' now.

"What the hell was that for!" Tails demanded, clawed finger pointing at Sonic. Sonic wasted no time in trying to spin-dash Tails, but was smacked away at the last possible moment by one of Tails appendages.

Now Shadow was impressed, seeing Tails smash Sonic away like that seemed was extraordinary in itself even if it was potentially explainable by adrenaline; however the fact that Sonic just shook off the attack like it was nothing seemed to tell another story.

It could be that it wasn't out of the normal for Tails to be able to attack like this (though this was the only time Shadow had ever seen Tails fighting hand to hand, besides the time Tails was protecting Cosmo from him.) it was possible given the fact Shadow spent a large portion of the last Mobian year in space and Tails might of trained.

Sonic burst up to Tails and smacked him hard in the guts before he could react, causing him to slide back at least a metre, as Sonic willed himself up for another punch he burst forward again, only for Tails to flip his tails out, grab his feet, pull him back and smack him hard in the jaw with his palm on the way down.

Surely this was the only explanation, young and naive as he was (and Shadow reminded himself, still was.) Tails obviously loved Cosmo with all his heart and gave it his all trying to protect her. The way he effortlessly sent Sonic through the opposite wall showed he had improved in strength and power since he last saw him on the Typhoon. How the hell could those fluffy appendages hold so much power?

Tails just stood there, staring into the hole he made by flinging Sonic into the what was probably steel wall, tails swinging violently behind him.

"I don't want to hurt you Sonic, I don't want to fight you!" Tails yelled into the wall.

Silently, Sonic exited the wall with clenched fists.

"Why the hell did you have to go and CHANGE!" Sonic asked. "And not at the same time!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Sonic?" Topaz yelled, only to be ignored.

"Why the hell did you have to use the key to change yourself!" Sonic yelled threateningly, tears falling down his cheeks. Tails instantly started walking towards the blue blur, every step he took seemed to drone on like an eternity... four meters...

Three metres...

Two metres...

One... both fox and hedgehog stood still for a second, before both drew each other into a hug, both crying.

"Sonic, I know you know what I am... whatever I chose to forget..."

"I know Tails..." Sonic said, voice strained and broken.

"Please, Sonic, tell me what I am... I need to know now!" Tails begged, pulling away from the hug so he could study his face for any sign of a lie. Sonic sighed and waited for a few seconds before replying.

"You're Chaos!" Sonic said bluntly. Everyone in the room was silent, Tails looked as if he wanted to speak but no words would come.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THE WATER MONSTER THAT DESTORYED STATION SQUARE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Topaz freaked out while pulling her hands to her head.

"NO!" Sonic said, turning towards Topaz. Tails just fell to the ground with his hands in his face, a mental block removed; he knew what he was now.

"No Topaz..." Tails said lightly "... the Chaos Engraver, exactly what it says on the tin..."

"Huh!" Shadow exclaimed, the obviousness of it all now... it left him speechless.

"Shadow was never intended as the ultimate lifeform... I was..." Tails said even quieter, as if it would make Shadow's reaction slightly less emo and hateful. His stare was menacing but he remained in place with clenched fists, allowing Tails to continue. "My DNA was chosen... specified... by the Black Arms... they waited for Gerald to make the mistake of sending me into that chamber..." Tails continued.

No-one in the room spoke, Sonic could truthfully say he'd never heard this part of the story before.

"The Black Arms never told Gerald I was the intended ultimate lifeform... instead they gave him schematics for the Chaos Engraver and told him what to do... the requirements Gerald set for it and the intentions by both party's... I was supposed to become a monster... but the Emeralds... they don't call it 'Chaos energy' without a reason you know! The unpredictably of the emerald, the yellow emerald, made me what I am now! I should have become an evil uncontrollable monster, instead I became the embodiment of Chaos... a living, breathing God!"

"What!" Topaz said.

"That's why I chose to forget, I was too powerful, I used the key to blank my mind and lock my powers away, but I knew it would have to be used again, I knew I had to go to Mobius in order for prophecy to play out, it was inevitable, to save the multiverse from utter destruction I had to face Black Doom first..."

In the vents, a red and yellow eye was focusing dead centre on Tails.

"How do you know all this?" Topaz questioned the fox, whose hands were still buried in his face.

"Miles left a few memories in my head, only now can I remember them, he put a mental block in my head so I wouldn't know until now." Tails replied. Topaz looked ready to argue, but whatever she was going to say to Tails changed to "What the hell are you!" when Doom's Eye burst out of his vent.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic demanded angrily, now standing in front of Tails who was still on the floor and seemingly oblivious to Dooms Eye's presence. Topaz had her gun pointed at him while Shadow had a Chaos Spear at the ready.

Doom's eye scanned the room desperately, this was not a high percentage move on his part but he had his orders.

Suddenly a hologram shot out of his eye, showing Eggman, Docoe, Bocoe, Knuckles, Cream and Amy on their knees with several guns pointed at them from behind, but the hostiles holding them were out of view, the gang were all bound and gagged and Cream had tears running down her cheeks.

"Explain yourself now!" Shadow demanded.

"Quiet..." a dark voice was suddenly heard "... Hello Miles, do you remember me?"

"No... I don't." Tails replied, getting up, as Black Doom came into view on the hologram.

"I suppose you don't, you did wipe your memory after all." Black Doom responded darkly, eyes scowling.

"Skip the pleasantries, who the hell are you and what do you want!" Shadow demanded again.

"I am Black Doom... and what do I want Shadow? I want the Chaos Emeralds... all of them." Black Doom said simply.

"They always want the Emeralds don't they?" Sonic asked, hands on his hips with his head shaking, seemingly forgetting the prisoners in the back.

"Get me the Emeralds, or I'll kill your friends!" Black Doom simply demanded with his fist clenched around the key.

With that the hologram stopped, and the bright green aura of Chaos Control surrounded Doom's Eye.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review... You!<p> 


	20. Humans and  Mobians

Ark-Fox chapter 19

Thanks to 'Kratos Pwns', prowerboy, 'Cheep the Hedgehog', FeathersofMemory, DaddlerTheDalek and 'Sierra Zanimalini14' for reviewing.

**Again, remember that 'Sleep: Part two' was technically the chapter leading up to this.**

Don't own any characters, if I did, I would have monies to purchase a game called 'Skyrim', luckily for you as I would ditch this story if I had a copy.

Sorry about chapter size... I promise you'll get a decent sized chapter soon.

* * *

><p>'Munch... munch... munch...crunch...munch...munch...munch..."<p>

Two sets of eyes him angirily; the idiot in question had somehow acquired a packet of chips and was eating them VERY loudly.

"Crunch... munch... munch... munch..." Bokkun continued eating, oblivious to the dangerous situation outside the cavern walls, a small blue fist smacked him across the face.

"Ow! what was that for!" Bokkun complained loudly, Cheese the chao smacked him across the face again while Fluffy flicked a rock down his throat to stop further noise escaping Bokkun. Bokkun coughed and gagged for a minute before managing to spit it out.

"What are you doing you stupid bird... I could have choked!" Bokkun complained, all Fluffy could think was _'you're a robot... how __can you__ choke?'_

Cheese and Fluffy looked at each other, both wondering how they got stuck with this idiot.

* * *

><p>Tasting his breath with his tongue, Tails didn't think it would be a good idea to open his mouth in the direction of anybody any time soon, it had been six days since he last had a chance to brush his teeth and the high protein, army like packaged food sachets from G.U.N. wasn't doing anything to help his 'fox breath' either.<p>

To top it off, the faint coppery taste of blood was lingering in his mouth from his recalling of the Chaos Engraving memory last night. Nothing detrimental at this point as his body would have surely become attuned to the blood high during his sleep last night. Something wasn't clicking however, something didn't seem right...

Closing his eyes, the clear voice of Maria sang within Tails mind.

"_Look at all those sharp pointy teeth, Miles is carnivore and even eats his meats, but has the heart of loveable happy two year old..." _

Removing his glove, the black claws on the ends of his fingers were almost invisible with the charcoal fur on his hands, the sight before him reminded Tails was a natural born killer, a natural born murderer. It also made him briefly wonder how powerful he truly was, if Miles was able to alter his very mind so successfully, so easily, and add an almost hypnotic suggestion that he should go on a rage every time he tasted blood.

The first thing Tails wanted to do once he got his hands on the key and had unlocked his powers was to remove the whole 'blood high' thing. The second thing he would do would be visiting KFC; foxes were notorious for their taste for chickens.

Flexing his fingers, Tails remembered he forgot to tell Topaz the genetic history between the Mobians and Humans during their time together in the mainframe, it was quite unique, how the Humans unknowingly brought forth the advancement of Mobian-kind. In a way it was quite beautiful... no matter what, something good always came from bad, but then again, something bad always comes from good.

This particular brand of evolution was incredibly rare, but humans accidently managed the impossible when they nuked their own planet. They were doomed from the start, their will to survive, their will to protect themselves, inevitably ended the human race. The unpredictable and uncontrollable effects of radiation affected a small species of mosquito, which spread across the globe and affected every species on what used to be earth.

The mosquito was genetically affected by radiation, altering its ability to draw blood from its host. It took DNA from one species and placed it in the next, altering the genetic build-up of everything on Mobius until everything had the same DNA. Every animal species on Earth were slowly becoming a single species, 'the Mobians', while at the same time the humans killed themselves off.

_"Funny how the all the different species became one and how animal types are simply races and breeds!" _

Humans were going extinct, but their DNA served a useful purpose in the end, if it wasn't for their mistake Mobians would never existed in the first place, they'll still just be a bunch of dumb animals.

Sighing, the kitsune briefly flicked his tails, pondering whether it was worth it to drink the coffee that was slowly brewing before him, it was true what they said about watched pots, it would also most definitely harm his already bad 'fox breath' as well.

"_Why would a two year old even need to drink caffeine?" _Tails wondered, the coffee pot in question was hidden behind one of his padded wall panels and by simply hitting the wall a secret compartment opened up revealing the coffee pot.

It also revealed a computer screen that gave access to the Ark's security network, and a button that released the magnetic locks on his 'room' door. A few days ago this panel would have been a goldmine, allowing him to see when Sonic went to sleep and giving him the ability to pop the door on demand.

Taking a sip of the brew, it would have helped in the mornings as well.

Sighing, this time in enjoyment, Tails put his back to the wall and slid down. For the first time in days a smile was present on his face, though no-one was around to view the look of absolute bliss plastered on him.

"_Miles really knows, well knew, how to make a coffee machine." _

Tails had studied his room well the past few days, the vent near the roof ran straight to Maria's room, that was the most probable reason for the claw marks leading up to it. he just hoped Miles gave her a sense of privacy, she was a young woman after all.

It was his plan to head straight to the mainframe and start looking up anything that could help him against Black Doom, the situation was bleak. Somehow the Black Arms managed to capture his friends... along with Metal Sonic, Eggman, Bocoe, Docoe and Amy.

A giggle suddenly emanated from Tails despite the situation, the thought of Amy being an enemy was too much for the fox, every time she saw Sonic and screamed 'Soniku' at the top of her lungs.

But Black Doom did have his friends, along with the key which was very worrying.

When he had his power... Miles was a god, plain and simple. That amount of power could not rest in Doom's hands.

But what could he do?

Tails was normally good with coming up with plans, but these Black Arms were unknown enemy's and also had a lot of leverage on Tails situation. Friends, the Key, knowledge on Miles, and if they travelled between dimensions they could already have some Chaos Emeralds. He could sense Fluffy on the Black Comet as well.

Just like that Tails was depressed again.

Cosmo's sacrifice had hit him hard, and the situation felt like the whole Meterex situation. The last thing Tails wanted was to see was someone he love die so he was actually considering heading back to Mobius to get the emeralds, which would most likely take less than a day given the fact Eggman wasn't there to conveniently turn up and cause hell as soon as they were found.

Drowning down his coffee, Tails got up and headed out his room, he'd been sitting on his ass too long and he needed to come up with a plan soon.

* * *

><p>Rate and Review... YOU!<p> 


	21. Sibling Rivalry :P

Ark-Fox Chapter 20.

7hanks 2 Strate, jakeroo123, prowerboy, 'Kratos Pwns', 'Cheep the Hedgehog' and 'Sierra Zanimalini14' for reviewing.

Sorry for the abnormally long update, this story's kinda boring me now and I wrote a few more story's in the absence.

**If anyone's reading this, one of those story's 'Fox's in the Box' is a love story between Tails and Li Moon from Sonic Universe, and so far is the first one ever written with the two (or actually has Li Moon as a main character!) so authors, if you know the pair please I beg you to write your own Tails/Li Moon story as I'll very much like to read them. **

**Special thanks to 'jakeroo123' for sending me the info about the BloodhoundSSC in an old review. Have a Jimmy's mate... (Kiwi (New Zealander) brand of pie, I lean towards mince and cheese myself in case you wanted to know, hey, I think this calls for brandalisation.(Yay for epic made up words :P(also yay for strange and confusing multi-bracket inputs :P))) **

I wanted this chapter to be a bit funnier, since the humours been replaced by 'drama and character development' recently.

Don't own any characters, if I did, Tails and Li Moon would have kissed already. (What! That's not creepy! *put's on public masturbator trench coat, fake moustache and eyes start darting around comically while face transforms into 'Me Gusta'*)

* * *

><p>"Sally, I need Mobotropolis's Emerald." Tails bluntly stated.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is the all you got Sam Slow?" Sonic mocked, pocking his tongue out to Sam Speed, the self entitled fastest human ever. "I know an obese guy who runs faster than you can drive!" Sonic pointed out, it was true, Eggman was one hell of a runner when he wanted to be. (AU: See early Sonic games.)<p>

"Just you wait hedgehog, I always wanted to test this..." Sam Speed stated, pushing a big red button on the dashboard that was labelled an cartoon hedgehog skull and crossbones, the skin on Sam's face was instantly pushed back when the immense G force change hit him as he drove down the largest salt plains on earth, "HO...LY... S...h..."

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as Sam disappeared out of listening distance, he hadn't been prepared for that, Sam suddenly accelerated at 100 miles an hour, and kept going until he was well travelling at well over 2000mph. Catching up with Sam, Sonic could see a massive grin was plastered on his face, Sam could see Sonic was straining to keep up.

* * *

><p>Purchasing a thick shake from a milkshake stand in downtown Station Square (after looking on at absolute shock as the sales girl started singing 'my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard') Shadow turned around to see a group of giggling school girls.<p>

"Yes?" Shadow questioned, more giggles from the school girls.

"Crap!"

* * *

><p>Sam Speed watched gleefully as Sonic struggled to keep up with him, Sonic was still cocky and had his trademark grin on, but this was the single greatest day in Sam's life. Adding insult to injury, Sam pulled out a Jimmy's Mince and Cheese from miniature microwave contained in the dashboard of his heavily modified 'BloodhoundSCC', the fastest car on earth made even faster.<p>

Knowing nothing could be heard at this speed from either participant, Sam took a bite of the delicious New Zealand pie, savouring the delicious natural and heavily unprocessed treat. "MMMM, Yum Yum." Sam worded out to Sonic, rubbing his stomach to get his message across.

Sonic simply shrugged and pulled his Chaos Emerald from his quills, zooming off ahead of him, Sam's left eye started twitching.

* * *

><p>"Rotor... What the hell is wrong with Nicole!" Tails exclaimed; himself, Rotor, Sally and Bunnie were running down a metal hallway while the lynx form of Nicole chased them, firing lasers from her eyes.<p>

"I don't know... it must have something to do with taking the Emerald!" the obese walrus replied, huffing heavily.

"Didn't you design Nicole!" Sally yelled.

"I did... in the future!" Rotor shot back.

"IMMA FIRING MY LAZER!" Nicole exclaimed, "BLARGGRGH!" a massive blue laser zipped over the Freedom Fighters heads.

"I'm so not building the time machine to send her back!" Tails yelled.

* * *

><p>"ARGGGHGGH... Work damn you!" Shadow yelled at his malfunctioning shoes while running down the streets of station square, chased by hordes of giggling schoolgirls.<p>

"Password accepted... have fun!" a feminine computerise voice came from his shoes and small piece of paper shot out the side of one, it had a golden two tailed insignia on it. Shadow growled deeply at the two words written on the slip of paper.

"Sibling Rivalry :P"

* * *

><p>Sorry about the small chapter size, but I found it hard to write this chapter, it would have been longer if I made Tails go to Mobius earlier to collect the emeralds, rate and review if you wish but I won't blame you if you don't.<p> 


	22. The unfortunate truth

Ark-Fox Chapter 21.

7hanks to prowerboy, DaddlerTheDalek, jakeroo123, 'Kratos Pwns,' 'Cheep the Hedgehog' and 'Sierra Zanimalini14' for reviewing.

Ok, now I know everyone was a little confused at the content of the last chapter, I explained it to everyone who complained about it in a review, but for all you non-reviewing pooskins out there I'll explain it here as well.

I wanted to remind the general audience that this story is still a humour as well a drama, etc etc. And I thought that making a 'shock chapter' solely comprised of laughs was the best way to convey this, also I needed a situation where Tails would get all the emeralds and I didn't want to make a whole "I need to do this..." chapter. That's the danger of writing on the fly but oh well.

Sorry for the long time it took to update, I just haven't been able to find the motivation to write recently, perhaps getting a lot of reviews this chapter might help speed things along! Nah I don't care but it probably will have an effect of some kind if I get some new reviewer type peoples.

Also there's a new story on FF called, 'The Fate of a Fox' written by my good friend prowerboy, and beta-ed by myself, give it a go!

Don't own any characters, if I did, I would know what "operation deadly cuddles" was. Holy hell, Tails Doll making a full on appearance in the Archie comics is very interesting indeed... If you haven't a clue what I'm going on about search up SonicComicWorld on youtube and go to issue#231. (Thank god for nerds and internet, I never have to buy a thing!)

* * *

><p>A collective sigh of relief hit the group of freedom fighters as Nicole trapped herself in her old casing, the nanite monster had been chasing them down the hallways of Castle Acorn for the past ten minutes now. "Rotor... thoughts on why she did this?" Tails asked the obese walrus, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Aunt Sally and Bunnie looked to be in the same frame of thought as he was, I.E. confused.<p>

"My bets on the Chaos Energy she's been using to power herself and this city" Rotor replied, "Chaos Energy is different from most other energy types I've ever seen, it was most likely effecting her in some way." He finished lamely. Sally didn't look pleased at his explanation whatsoever; she knew Nicole for almost her entire life and had never seen her act this way. It would take weeks to fix the damage to the Castle, the only part of the city that wasn't made up of Nanites.

"Whatever it was, we can sort it out later, I need to get the other Chaos Emeralds as quick as I can!" Tails said desperately.

"Oh no you don't..." Bunnie stated, "Not until you tell us _why_ you need them!" she finished, hands on her hips. Sally had a disappointed look on her face while Rotor was... _twirling his hat around on his head! _

Don't get him wrong, Tails liked Rotor, but things like these just annoyed the hell out of the kitsune. _"All well, at least he's not trying to bribe me!" _he thought. Rotor had been trying to bribe the fox to join his company _Rotor-Tech_, ever since he got back from Earth and Eggman lost control of Mobius, his house was filled with top of the line super computers and even most of the Blue Typhoon had been constructed from supplies given to him freely by Rotor-Tech.

Himself and Rotor were the two richest Mobians alive, Rotor had built the largest computer company on the planet after the whole Chaos Control disappearance, while Tails had built legions of robots to repair and construct mechanics. There was an excellent trade agreement between the two but Tails wasn't going to work for anyone, not even one of his friends. He didn't take orders, not after he built the Typhoon, not after he declared himself a captain, not after... not after Cosmo...

Rage, sorrow, anger, depression, loneliness. All very sharp emotions that the fox was feeling right now as he watched the walrus spin his hat, neither of them had changed from wealth (Well he certainly hoped he hadn't!) and knew that Rotor probably just wanted to see what they could do together, maybe a collaboration...

"Tails honey, why do you need the Chaos Emeralds?" Sally asked accusingly, effectively snapping the fox out of his miniature thought session. He took a few seconds to try and calm himself down before responding, breathing in slowly, breathing out...

"Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Metal Sonic, Eggman and two of his sentient robots have all been captured by a group calling themselves, 'The Black Arms'." Tails replied slowly.

"Then why are you here by yourself collecting them?" Bunnie asked curiously, waving her hands in a questioning manner. "Nothing happened to Sonic or Shadow did..."

"No..." Tails interrupted, "They don't know I'm here!" Tails said quickly, he desperately wanted to Chaos Control his way out of there. Sometimes being a good guy sucked.

"Why are you getting the emeralds Tails?" Sally re-questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly. She knew about Tails newfound Chaos Powers, almost all of Mobius had heard by now. And she couldn't help but wonder about the circumstances and his obvious nervousness.

"Because..." Tails swallowed, "Because... for once I don't think we can win without loss of life..."

"Now don't be saying that Sugar-fox!"

"They have the Key!" Tails admitted glumly. Both Sally and Bunnie stopped, shock present on their face, although Rotor obviously didn't have a clue about the Keys significance.

"What, um, what 'key' is that Sugar..." Bunnie asked after a few seconds hesitation.

"That key" Tails replied sadly, "I know all about it... I was created on a space station orbiting earth 60 something earth years ago." He continued, Bunnie stood there stunned, while Sally slid down a nearby wall. "I was... manufactured... to be the ultimate life form, then they connected me directly to the Chaos Force."

Taking the final emerald from Bunnies unresisting hands, Tails Chaos Controlled away, not wanting to see the tears in either of their eyes.

Retrieving the portable emerald locater out from one of his namesakes, he checked one last time to see if he could pick up the signature of a fifth emerald.

Sighing, he went back to earth.

He had four, Sonic and Shadow had one each and The Black Arms obviously got one when their friends were kidnapped.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the small chapter size, but luckily I re-found my enthusiasm for writing with this chapter so expect updates again soon, YAY! ... Rate and Review... YOU!<p>

Please, rate the story, out of 10 if you were to be so kind... IT MAY VERY WELL EQUAL FASTER UPDATES!


	23. Message

Okay, after I officially called this fic abandoned in the synopsis... after not updating for what feels like twenty million or so years, I felt like this fic would surely slowly die and fade from peoples memories.

Seems you mobsters have other ideas. I've been getting scatted messages from different people every few weeks for a while now asking me about it, to continue it, or ask what's up with it. To tell the honest truth, I wanted this fic to die, ArkFox was the first fic I wrote, the first thing I published, the first thing I showed to anyone else; It took guts to upload it, being scared of any harsh criticisms I may have faced by showing it to people I didn't know. But I pushed ahead and did it anyway.

After a few chapters, I started to gain courage, I met some awesomeo people; people like prowerboy, Jakeroo123, Tails is FLUFFY, Sierra Zanimalini14, Dark Fox Tailz, BlissofanAngel, ... the list goes on, it's fruitless to even try and mention everyone I've met and talked to, needless to say, everyone is awesome, so awesome that someday I'll like to break down your front door and shove hot spicy chilli's into your anus as I drink a cup of tea, dance around one of those native American totem pole things, recite the anthem of your home country and scull a bottle of German wine, I mean vinegar.

As my courage and focusing level increased, I began to write more fics. Soon, ArkFox disappeared from my priority list, slowly my writing became better, broader. Soon enough, I felt as if I wrote another chapter for ArkFox that it won't stand up, the writing would get confusing from one chapter to the next.

I realise this is stupid.

ArkFox shall maybe continue... maybe. But as you may have noticed, I haven't uploaded anything for a good few months, my focus has been elsewhere, my thoughts have been, and are, occupied by something very serious, something that may/will become very apparent in time. You can't stop it and I can't stop it; those who can won't. I suspect, with the Sonic section being as full of aspies as it is that a few people will know what I'm talking about here. (If that sounds cryptic, that's because it is. People who understand will understand.)

I'm not going to lie to you, as much as ArkFox is in my mainframe to continue, this could very well be the last time I upload something. So sorry if it is.

However, I plan on reading the entirety of ArkFox from start to finish as soon as I can, then finish this bastard of a fic off; for you guys, hopefully getting out of this writers block at the same time. You guys are awesome, continue being awesome, continue writing as many fics as your mind thinks up, continue reviewing as many stories as possible, continue talking to each other and continue sailing in this fucked up and potentially dangerous alternate reality you all secretly or not so secretly put yourself in every time you start writing... I think you're all cool; keep dreaming, keep that imagination alive, keep that creativity flowing... keep up the FanFiction; Sonic weirdoes.


	24. da story so far

Ok guys, little recap for ya. (jokes; it's big, like my...)

**Go to the very end if you want to read some new stuff**, it'll be lined.

Da story so fars... (in chapter order.)

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

1) _Do not disturb the sleeping Kitsune, or live in fear of taser attacks_

2) Eggman made the shocking, yet predictable discovery of Tails have once being on the Ark. (given the story summary, surprise faggots.)

Chap 2

3) After being lost in space for eight months, shadow returned from space using fake meterex emeralds.

4) It is also revealed that Shadow has a flaw... he needs to have orders, or he gets bored.

5) Sonic is prepared to face the taser; to move his adopted brother into his soundproofed bedroom in order to stop the lightning induced nightmares in _"__that evil, scheming, bundle of tasering fluff__"_

6)

_"That's ok bud. Sorry to have to wake ya like that... but know that when you wake up you're not going back in that workshop for a while." Sonic told the fox, unprepared for the retort._

_"Buuuut Sonic... if you were to give me half an hour, those shoes will be done and we can take em for a test run... maybe find Eggman and shave off his moustache." This was greeted by a chuckle from Sonic and eventually Tails himself. At that moment several thoughts popped through Sonics mind:_

_1. Sneaky bastard... playing to my weakness, Going all cute-wide-eyed like that. Half an hour doesn't sound too bad, and he's just going to pester me until I let him, well not like__that__could stop him anyway._

_2. He's been awake for three and a half days and can say something like that, gees he really is a frickin genius._

_3. Shave off his moustache, pahh that's hilarious... wait is he laughing as well?_

_4. He wants to fight Eggman again, is he back to normal? No maybe after a few months of this._

_"Night Fox, you get half an hour when you wake up... that's it."  
>"Thanks Sonic, you need not live in fear anymore."<br>"Thanks, Miles..."  
>"Please don't call me that."<br>"Goodnight Tails."  
>"Night."<em>

Chap 3

7)

_"Yes Doctor?"__  
><em>_"I want you to find Tails, kidnap him and bring him here..."_

Chap 4

8)

_"Look Shadow!"_

_"Shoes?"_

_"Yes silly, shoes, your feet must get awfully cold having to walk around on the Ark's cold metal with your bare feet all the time so I..."_

9)

_"Which is also part of the reason I don't want you to pull them apart. Last time I checked you were a mechanic, not a loafer."_

_"Hmm well then I challenge you to a race. Prize is I get to look at them, no screwdrivers or anything."_

_"What!"_

_"What!"_

_"Tails simply because you have those new shoes, doesn't mean you have an actual chance against Shadow or for that matter... Me, cos if there's a race I'm in!"_

Chap 5 – 6 (race)

10)

_He saw Sonic snoozing quietly without a care in the world, And his mission target Tails, no his friend Tails, shake about and flinch in his sleep._

_For some reason Shadow wanted desperately to wake him and tell him it was all right. But before they had all gone to bed... Sonic had pulled Shadow to the side and told him about this._

_Apparently the fox had nightmares at least once a week ever since Sonic had known the poor kitsune and this was normal behaviour for him, "Do NOT wake him no matter how bad his dream may look! I know it sounds bad but it doesn't affect him that much apart from some sleep loss, and he'll hate you for it if you do, I've learnt to only wake him on special conditions..."_

_Shadow zoned out of the speech around then, being able to briefly recall something about taser's, oak trees and I won't help you out if it if you do wake him._

11)

_Sonic saw what Shadow was up to and knew Shadow could feel the Chaos Energy surrounding the region better then he could, he knew he couldn't risk it however as he wouldn't be able to tell where the lava would be and unfortunately this meant Shadow was going to be in the lead shortly, he of all people should know... Sonic had been underneath Hill Top before._

_Sonic really didn't want to think about it that much, he made a promise to a friend he wouldn't try to remember... and he was right, some secrets had to remain buried..._

_He never really talked about it before he changed, and something told Sonic he would have never wanted to listen. The horror he experienced by the simplest things, some of that terror Sonic reminded himself, still survived to this day..._

_When Sonic first put his hand on Miles shoulder... he sunk his canines into his arm before he realised what he was doing. His mind was made up after that, Miles made him promise... to never tell him what had happened._

12)

_scans indicated his thought patterns had been changed when he was struck by Tails device before. Although it seemed it wasn't detrimental, it worried him greatly._

13)

_Shadow finally worked it out, Metal now existed... although the amount of palace guards surrounding him now questioned the future of that._

_"Hey hey guy's it's cool, I built Metal here and he's all safe" Tails lied, but the guards brought it and started dispersing, before Princess Sally opened a door violently (Smacking Sonic's head with it in the process, waking him up._

_"What the hell is going on out here!" she yelled (mainly at Sonic.)_

_Shadow noticed that Tails, Metal and Cream were all now sitting on a park bench in front of a tree and decided to join them. Screams of "bringing a race to Castle Acorn without my permission!" and "you guys are so irresponsible!" were heard behind him. Obviously Sally had not noticed only Sonic was there._

_"Nice work Metal, you sure showed the faker back there." Shadow laughed, he couldn't help but feel peaceful at the sight before him. Several flicky birds were playing with Cheese, Tails seemed to have a grasp on the flicky language and was talking to a flicky that was on his ungloved hand, and Cream was having a conversation about chocolate cake with Metal.__"If only that squirrel would shut up!"__Shadow thought._

_At that moment however the nearby clock tower struck twelve. Eggman's distraction would be starting around now. Shadow was pleased to see Metal didn't try to kill Cream suddenly._

_A few moments later, Shadow saw a distressed coyote dressed in a blue army uniform run up to Sally and seconds later Sonic was gone. "Well that worked better than expected!" Shadow said out loud as he walked over to the others. "you put up a good fight today... fox, enough to earn a look at my shoes, if you want I can take you straight back to your workshop with a Chaos Control."_

_Tails looked at Shadow, sighed, than looked at the tree behind him, rubbing its bark. "Yeah sure, ok I guess, I need to get out of here any way!" walking forward Shadow could see his eyes were slightly glazed. "Bye Cosmo."_

Chap 7

14)Fire in the disco, fire in the disco, fire in the... gates of hell... fire in the disco, fire in the disco, fire in the... taco bell...

15) Dr Gerald had been working on and perfecting the designs for something called_ "memory cards"_ as one of his many side projects aboard the ARK. these devices of course would allow one to store thoughts inside of them for later viewing.

16)

_Turning to look at the machine, I saw a brief flash of blue white light, and heard a massive thunder crack. I could feel the energy moving around me..._

_"Quite a change... yes... that's not the only thing that changed, I used to enjoy looking down at the Earth when there was thunderstorm." _

Chap 8

17)

_"Don't try to move Tails, the memory cards are somewhat dangerous and difficult to control..."_

_"... in layman's terms, when they are used they trick the mind into believing everything in the memory is actually happening, your body put itself into a state of shock after Miles was zapped by the Chaos Engraver, just like the machine did to him... well you."_

_"Which could make our task slightly more dangerous."_

_Our task?_

18)

Griping onto Eggman's table, I was finally able to pull myself up. He looked slightly alarmed, and the E-series aimed its guns at me...

... for good reason, there was blood in my mouth.

We try to go our whole lives without the taste of flesh and blood.

19)

I didn't even know what I did, I just ran on auto-pilot the whole time I was doing it.

Was this what Chaos Control felt like for Shadow and Sonic?

20)

"...this means that Tails DNA came from Mobius in the first place... Mobius species evolve quickly you see... that's how every species here can breed together without detrimental effects..."

"... This means there's a high probability your DNA is from here as well... which explains where you're from... but not how you're DNA got from here to there, unless the Black Arms have some kind of inter-dimensional portal." Eggman finished, as Shadow spoke up.

"Nor does it explain how Tails got here."

Chap 9

21) _Blood high_, No biggy Sonic thought, it was an unwritten rule that if you knew someone who was on a blood high you stayed the hell away until they calmed down. It was like PMS times a thousand. Although Tails would of snapped out of it by now.

_Bad news_, hell... Sonic was used to bad news. But when you hear 'bad news' with 'blood high' you instantly think if you were to head down to the shops the whole village will be burnt down.

_Talk later_, well, no conversation had yet taken place and it was a full 24 hours since Tails had unexpectedly (and in Sonic's mind 'quite awesomely') Chaos Controlled into his living room!

And now the kitsune was sleep depriving himself. Sonic was furious.

22)

"The memory was mine. It's hard to explain." Tails said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"What was this memory... about?" Sonic asked, worried about the answer. This could spiral out of control quick.<p>

23)

"Because you never wanted to, Miles wanted to forget."

"Yes, Miles. His name was Miles, but he wanted you to keep his name."

"Please Tails, something happened in his past he wanted desperately to forget, and the only way to do so was become a completely different person."

Chap 10

24)

"_Well technically the orders were not to see him and carry out your mission for a week!"_

Shadow mulled this idea over, it wasn't exactly hard to find a loophole in something that allowed him to break orders without actually breaking them. But it was foreign to him to consider actually going through with it.

He was taking a break... that was it...

25)  
>"My machine comes with me... hehe, now I want everyone in here tomorrow when I reveal it... hopefully by then I'll come up with a good name too." Tails said, rubbing the back of his neck.<p>

"Why haven't you named it yet." Shadow simply asked, the fox suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Ummm... contrary to popular belief... my projects turn to molten slag more often then you'll think." Tails laughed, everyone suddenly looked very scared at the prospect of using Tails new machine.

"hey hey... don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Tails tried to say in a comforting manner.

"Guys..."

...

"I call it the X-Slag because you won't die while using it..." Tails began explaining, showcasing a simple silver watch with several buttons on it. "...It's a simple wristwatch that allows Chaos Users to move in-between dimensions by changing the Chaos energy waveform to that of moving between dimensions, not between space." Tails said proudly.

"The watch is completely waterproof, runs off magnetic generators, is shock resistant, and can survive a sudden velocity change from 0 to 4000 mph..." Tails talked himself up once more, oblivious to the fact no-one had yet said anything.

"So I guess we can't come with you then." Amy said sadly.

Chap 11.

26)

"_**You know those two funny reoccurring cops from Sonic X, the laid back ginger and the fat one with the epic stache who was always eating burgers or doughnuts... well I'm not sure if they had names but I'm calling the moustache dude John, and the ginger one Ron. I would call them by their real names, but couldn't find them anywhere."**_

"_**It took Chris 6 mobian months to get to Mobius, I'm guessing it took something like 2 months for the Meterex thing to end, and in my fic it's 8 months after that.**__**  
><strong>__**So with the whole 12/1 Earth Mobius time conversion it's been 16 years Since Sonic and that have been to Earth."**_

Taken from authors note.

27)

Something was wrong with this place...

Glancing around, Shadow could tell this wasn't an ordinary place, it just felt odd.

Shadow watched as the hooded figure got up and started moving towards him.

"You!... you said this would happen, I guess I shouldn't be surprised!"

"He's been waiting down there for you for a long time."

**TAILS THE FOX**

**BELOVED HERO**

**LOVED BY ALL  
>EXAMPLE TO ALL<strong>

**LIVED A HARD LIFE AND NEVER GAVE UP GIVING**

**DIED OF OLD AGE ON 6TH****JUNE 3053  
>BIRTHDATE UNKNOWN<strong>

**FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS**

28)

"So Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"What was that you were saying before we left home?"

"Ummm don't know what you're talking about..."

"You know the thing about us not being seen by humans or else it'll cause a flash mob or mass panic or G.U.N. to come after us and we don't want that because we probably won't be here that long." Sonic explained.

"I don't remember saying anything like that!" Tails said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure?" Sonic asked

"Yeah."

"Well perhaps you should have listened to _whoever did_ say that..." Sonic said condescendingly, clearly annoyed at the fox.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when YOU DECIDED TO CHAOS CONTROL US INTO THE DIAMOND STADIUM WHEN THERE'S A GAME ON!" Sonic yelled.

29)

If Sam was paying attention however, he would of noticed the radio crackle something about Sonic being seen at Diamond Stadium, A blue hedgehog land on the top of his highly tuned car and Shadow and Tails both come up to the side of him.

Instead he was eating fries at well over 400mph while listening to Ozzy Ozbourne's 'Let me hear you scream' at extreme volumes and complaining to himself about what a boring night it was.

After half a minute of Sam driving along obliviously, Sonic knocked on the windscreen, achieving a very loud response from Sam when he saw the hedgehog poking his tongue out at him.

Without a word, Sonic jumped from the car and over a concrete barrier, joined by Shadow and Tails.

"Huh, eyes must be playing tricks on me!" Sam said as he turned the radio to an easy listening station and threw the fries to the side.

30)

"Hey Ron, you believe this thing about Sonic coming back?" asked a slightly obese officer who obviously spent too much time in the sun, while eating noodles from a generic Chinese noodle box.

"Yeah John, sure hope we see him tonight, too bad we got orders to arrest him though!" Ron replied. Both burst out laughing at this, the duo were currently in a parking lot outside of a dairy.

The three heroes chose this moment to stop by the two.

"hey guys..." Sonic began "...What's going on?"

"Hey Sonic, see I told you he was here Ron..."

"Hey I never said he wasn't John..."

"Arghh guys" Tails complained.

"Yeah foxy?" Ron asked

"What's the story on us?" Tails asked.

"Well you caused quite a stir apparently and hundreds of people are going crazy down at the stadium..." John informed, Sonic shot a nasty glance at Tails "... and we got orders from the president to arrest you guys and bring you in." John finished while slurping his noodles, Tails had a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"So what do guys think we should do" Sonic asked Ron and John.

"I'll say get in the car and see what the president wants, but we're not stupid enough to try chasing you." Ron said while laughing the last bit out. This time it was Shadow who replied, although his voice was shaking it was what he said that confused everyone else.

"Guess the faster we get this hysteria thing sorted the faster we can do what we came here for."

Chap 12

31)

"Ohhh... ummm... well... what... WHAT!" Jane shouted, Sonic noticed something wet hit his leg, looking over at Tails he could see he was salivating. Sniffing the air Sonic picked up the scent of fast food, obviously the stale smell of whatever processed meat that was used to make the food for the many countless burger wrappers that littered the floor had done something to Tails.

"You ok there Tails?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked at Tails for a minute before realisation hit his face. "Oh crap Tails!"

"Yeah I'm fine... just a little hungry now heh heh." Tails said truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck. _"Oh good going Tails, way to reassure them!"_

"We'll be there in about two minutes, they got doughnuts there if you want one." John said, not having the slightest clue as to the real situation.

"If you haven't eaten them all yet John." Ron said, both cops burst into laughter at this until Ron spoke up again. "Won't we have to put them in a cell though?" Ron questioned while scratching his head, eyes clearly off the road.

"_How are these guys still cops?"_Shadow thought _"A better question would be how are they both still alive? Mr Cardiac arrest on legs and Sir Absent minded the third!"_

32)

The three took a seat in front of the desk and the president spoke again, this time business.

"I hope you aren't disrupting the time continuum with your presence here!" he spoke, hands waving off to the side of the chair.

"No..." Tails spoke up "...I made sure of it, we're not doing anything to the timeline by being here, we used Chaos Control to get here by modifying the energy output of a Chaos Control to change dimensions not space with a watch I invented."

"Good, Tails I knew you'll find a way." The president said happily, hands once again waving off to the side.

"Play your games with Sonic or Shadow... _President_, I have you figured out already." Tails said snidely.

"There's no getting past you is there Tails? May I ask what gave me away?" The president asked.

"You forgot to put away your nameplate on the table Chris!" Tails laughed out. Both Sonic and Shadow looked at the table suddenly to see _'President Thorndyke'_ carved into the nameplate,then back up again to see a sweatdroping Chris.

33)

Eggman was starting to get impatient; Rouge had told him that Tails, Sonic and Shadow had all left for Earth an hour ago and knowing full well that the time indifference would allow them to spend several days on Earth and return here to the clock only turning a few hours honestly made him a bit nervous. They could very well find out his plans by visiting the Ark and quickly returning to put a stop to it.

With any luck that information would be hard to come by. _"If Tails was to get his hands on the key..."_

"Dig you nincombots... DIG!" Eggman yelled impatiently while riding his Egg-Mobile.

"Oh why do we always get used for the grunt work Bocoe?" Docoe complained while swinging a pickaxe.

"I don't know Docoe." replied Bocoe while he shovelled out some dirt.

Chap 13

34)

_Out of all the creatures on Mobius perhaps the Flicky is the least understood, little to nothing is known about these sentient birds, however what we can pull up on them is quite unique._

_Believed to have evolved to sentient status only recently, they show stunning signs of intelligence, showing a complex variety of signals, chirps and gestures that are used in conjunction to communicate with each other. The common Flicky's nest is almost always ingeniously designed, often encompassing to the surrounding climate._

_However the most notable feature about the Flicky is perhaps its body's ability to hold Chaos Energy, the Flicky uses its reserves of Chaos Energy to escape predatory danger by fooling the minds of these lesser animals, by__utilising it's__ability to__detect the motives of anything around it._

_The personality of the Flicky is timid and shy however, and only a few friendships from a Mobian to a Flicky have ever been recorded, however when a friendship is developed, the Flicky will often show a lot of respect and trust towards this individual._

35)

"Why do I keep coming here old woman? Who are you and what is this place?"

"You see, it's this place, the Graveyard of Heroes... It's a pocket dimension that warps reality."

"The Graveyard of Heroes is simply a grave that commemorates the biggest heroes of all the dimensional Zones."

"So you can see me and I can't see you?" Shadow answered, hands coming out to his sides.

"_When you get back, don't tell anyone about this... I know you won't as you never did, please just think of what you saw today. When the time comes you will make the right choice."_

36)

"_What was on Miles mind, truly, how much did he go through, do I even want to know?"_

Half a minute later, Tails was at the entrance to Gerald's secondary lab, according to his map anyway. Looking around at the empty hallway, Tails felt his fur drop, remembering the tickle attack from Shadow, It was hard to know this was part of his childhood.

Entering the lab, he could see various beakers and papers littering the tabletops, a few Bunsen burners were visible in a glass cupboard and a few unimportant looking consoles in the back. All in all, it looked unused and neglected. Little did Tails know he was now being watched.

Upon finally reaching the Engraver, Tails noticed a panel on the side of the machine, plying it off quickly with one of his claws, he noticed a stand that would presumably contain a Chaos Emerald. Understandable Tails thought, it was called the Chaos Engraver after all. But this was probably the only thing worth looking at in here, and Tails didn't want to spend any more time in here then necessary.

Dooms Eye only just managed to escape detection from the fox by flying back into the ceiling.

Chap 14.

37)

It was the same room Miles slept in.

Strange really, that room should be almost unbearable to him, why did it feel strangely welcoming? There was no taint of fear in that room, none. It even looked scary, like something out of an insane asylum, padded walls and floor. There wasn't even a bed, just an extra soft part of the floor. So why was it the only place on the Ark Tails truly felt safe? Maybe he was never bothered when he slept.

38)

"So why am I here again Knuckles?" Metal questioned uncertainty present in his voice; him, Knuckles, Cream and Amy were all standing at the Master Emerald altar. Knuckles briefly thought about how far the tin cans sentience went before answering.

"Because the Master Emerald asked me to bring you here... and if you didn't come I'll smack you!" Knuckles grumped.

39)

Tails couldn't believe the info he was pulling up, neither could Sonic.

Test records, research goals, anything he wanted to know about his time here. Tails had unknowingly stumbled across the very computer station he used to hack Space Colony Ark. Hundreds upon hundreds of files all on him were in the palm of his hands.

What came up as a surprise was the fact two donor profiles came up, Rosemary and Amadeus Prower. There pictures came up on the screen and Tails quickly printed a copy. Rushing back to the desk and returning to his reading, he saw that they were both infertile. According to the Data, their DNA was taken over two centuries ago. When the Black Arms came and promised to help them create a child with their DNA, they both jumped at the chance.

The other third of his DNA came from a Black Arms leader, named Black Doom.

40)

Gerald's goal was to use the Chaos Engraver in order to change Miles into a form similar to Bio Lizard, demonstrating the power of the Chaos Emeralds to G.U.N. for a new type of weapon. Countless subjects had all been used beforehand, anything from simple rats and cockroaches to sentient beings like Miles and Poison Croc.

Unfortunately for Gerald however, Chaos Emeralds were unpredictable, and the Emerald in the machine used Positive energy instead of Gerald's desired negative energy.

The test was deemed a failure, and G.U.N pulled its support from the Ark.

Two weeks later G.U.N. stormed the Ark, killing Maria and most of the scientists onboard. Gerald was executed two weeks later, but not before reprogramming the Ark to crash into Earth.

Something about the fact it was the last file accessed on the console, combined with the fact it detailed Maria and Gerald's death along with Gerald's plan in great detail, set off alarm bells in everyone's head.

Opening up the consoles access logs, Tails discovered that this particular file was last accessed 54 years ago, it had been 66 years since the Ark incident.

Chap 15.

41)

Ironic really, he had all the answers he could want in his hand, but had no way of accessing them. Realising this was getting him nowhere; Tails embraced the oddly comforting padded floor. _"I have to remember to get something like this back home."_Tails thought, wrapping his tails around him to use as a blanket while using his elbow as a pillow.

One minute later, Doom's Eye heard the soft purr like snoring of the kitsune as he watched on from the small ventilation shaft near the ceiling. Without a doubt, this was an older version of Miles, even if he went by the name 'Tails' now. Strangely, he didn't seem to wield any of his powers. _"Although, he did force the hedgehog to forget his past, could he of done the same to himself!"_

A single thought emanated through his mind, and Black Doom knew the situation instantly, being connected to his master like this did have its perks.

42)

"... This thing as you put it Bocoe!" Eggman started, adding emphasised anger to the robots name "... is the key!" Eggman paused, waiting for someone to interrupt him, which to his great surprise didn't happen, disgruntled he continued. "It's an ancient alien device that taps into the Chaos Emeralds power!" Eggman said proudly, holding up a thin silver cylinder, engravings in an unreadable text decorated the surface beautifully and if you looked close enough a small white glow was visible in these words.

Eggman looked around, both Bocoe and Docoe were silent; to Eggman's dismay, he wanted a exclamation or crazy question of some kind from them which he would of answered while ignoring the fact they spoke _"And people say I'm not nice!"_ Eggman thought. He decided to take his anger out on Bokkun who was struggling to open a candy wrapper, clearly not paying attention.

'CLANG!'  
>"OW!"<br>"OH HO HO HO!"

Placing the giant hammer on the table with a smile, Eggman continued. "The key... once I find out how to use it... will allow me to absorb ten times as much Chaos Energy from an emerald, and if I get all 7 emeralds... OH HO HO HO! The universe's ultimate power is unleashed!"

Demonstrating the power of the key, Eggman pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald, and brought it close to the key, seconds later a high pitched whine was heard, wisely Bocoe, Docoe and Bokkun jumped behind cover, just as yellow energy engulfed the room.

When the smoke cleared, Dr Eggman was covered in soot, his glasses askew and his moustache bent, broken and on fire.

"Ouch!"

Fluffy couldn't help but perform the Flicky form of laughter, which is to say 'chirp chirp chirp-chirp chirp chirp-chirp.' Before shutting up and quickly regaining his silence.

Coincidently, no one noticed (that is to say) the small group of ants now drawing what appeared to be cave paintings in a hole in the wall.

43)

"Knuckles this is so boring" Amy complained.

'Fwash' Chaos Control enveloped Knuckles, Metal, Cream, Cheese and Amy.

"Why can't we do anything, like maybe you could talk to your stupid rock and tell us why we're here?" Amy continued.

"Amy?" Cream said quietly.

"Shush Cream, in case you haven't noticed we've been sitting here for..."

"Amy?" Cream said a bit more loudly this time.

"Shush Cream... sitting here for a whole day, shouldn't we be doing somethi..."

"Amy!" Cream yelled assertively this time before continuing "We're not at the shrine anymore!"

"Arggrgh, where are we!" Amy screamed while jumping into the arms of Metal.

"She always like this?" Metal asked Knuckles, who simply shrugged.

"Yep, but that doesn't matter, what matters is where we are." Knuckles pointed out, where they were was impossible to put into words however, the best attempt was red rock and cavernous.

44)

"Look Tails, I've been thinking."

"Oh, I see why that worries you Shadow."

"What are 'we'?"

"You mean our relationship?" Tails asked, confirmed by a nod from Shadow. "Well... I honestly don't know... I mean we must have gone through the same kind of stuff on the Ark... So I guess that take away your excuse for being an anti-social ass to me." "While I was in the memory, I... I... I... enjoyed being you 'little brother' Shadow, if that's any help."

"I looked happy Tails, looked like I was having 'fun' and..."

"So... bros then Shadow?"

"Bros."

"No-one knows do they?"

"Not a soul Tails... not a soul."

Chap 17.

45)

Being captured, was not Knuckles cup of tea, looking around he could see it wasn't Cream, Cheese's or Amy's either, and Metal...

"You won't take me allliiivvvvvvvveeeeee!" Metal screamed loudly, flinging his arms around for good measure and smacking a few of the guards accidently.

This could take a while.

"_Why the hell did the Master Emerald send us here?"_Knuckles thought angrily, he had never been betrayed by the M.E. before. Why should it start now?

46)

Click...

Tails instantly felt something he hadn't the first time, a new body.

Adjusting to a new body suddenly was not an enjoyable experience. To say the least a body of another species and gender, it was difficult to get your head around. Shadow must have felt something like this when he used his memory card.

"Hey Miles, I heard a rumour that today's your birthday!" Shadow said entheasticly.

"Yeah apparently, I just heard about it myself." Miles said, giggling.

"And since I have you to thank for these shoes..." Shadow continued, picking the fox up.

"_This was the last time I ever saw Miles like this!"_

"... I think it's only fair you get to see how fast I can go in them!" Shadow finished. I had little time to react.

"No Shadow, You'll scare him he's only two remember!" I said as I tried to grab a hold of him, Shadow looked at me with an evil smile, while Miles looked less then pleased at the prospect of not travailing through the Ark at over the speed of sound.

Just as I about to grab Miles arm, Shadow pulled away and was going the other direction, thankfully at much less than top speed. Insane laughter could be heard from both Shadow and Miles, and Maria made a mental note to thank Shadow later. Miles would never know that he wasn't travelling anywhere near as fast as Shadow could move.

"_I should go down to the kitchen and start preparing Miles birthday cake, now what kind would he like?"_Maria thought, both Shadow and Tails could tell this was an original thought. The memory went black for a few seconds before continuing.

Maria was now nearing the kitchen, when a small boy caught her eye, she had never seen this boy before.

"Hello, what's your name?" Maria said joyfully.

"Oh, ahhh, hi... my names Abraham, what's yours?"

"My name's Maria, nice to meet you Abraham!" Maria exclaimed while shaking his hand, secretly she wanted to ask why his eyes were both different colours, but kept it to herself. "If you don't mind me asking..." Maria started, to which Abe sighed believing he knew the question that was coming "... What are you doing on the Ark, I've never seen you before!"

Abe looked at Maria strangely before speaking.

Chap 19.

47)  
>"Stay outta this Shadow!" Tails snapped, his fur was suddenly stuck up and his canines were bared.<p>

"What the hell Tails... he hit you!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"What the hell was that for!" Tails demanded, clawed finger pointing at Sonic.

The way he effortlessly sent Sonic through the opposite wall showed he had improved in strength and power since he last saw him on the Typhoon. How the hell could those fluffy appendages hold so much power?

Tails just stood there, staring into the hole he made by flinging Sonic into the what was probably steel wall, tails swinging violently behind him.

"I don't want to hurt you Sonic, I don't want to fight you!" Tails yelled into the wall.

Silently, Sonic exited the wall with clenched fists.

"Why the hell did you have to go and CHANGE!" Sonic asked. "And not at the same time!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Sonic?" Topaz yelled, only to be ignored.

Both fox and hedgehog stood still for a second, before both drew each other into a hug, both crying.

"Please, Sonic, tell me what I am... I need to know now!" Tails begged,

"You're Chaos!"

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THE WATER MONSTER THAT DESTORYED STATION SQUARE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Topaz freaked out while pulling her hands to her head.

"NO!" Sonic said, turning towards Topaz. Tails just fell to the ground with his hands in his face, a mental block removed; he knew what he was now.

"No Topaz..." Tails said lightly "... the Chaos Engraver, exactly what it says on the tin..."

"The Black Arms never told Gerald I was the intended ultimate lifeform... instead they gave him schematics for the Chaos Engraver and told him what to do... the requirements Gerald set for it and the intentions by both party's... I was supposed to become a monster... but the Emeralds... they don't call it 'Chaos energy' without a reason you know! The unpredictably of the emerald, the yellow emerald, made me what I am now! I should have become an evil uncontrollable monster, instead I became the embodiment of Chaos... a living, breathing God!"

"That's why I chose to forget, I was too powerful, I used the key to blank my mind and lock my powers away, but I knew it would have to be used again, I knew I had to go to Mobius in order for prophecy to play out, it was inevitable, to save the multiverse from utter destruction I had to face Black Doom first..."

48)

Suddenly a hologram shot out of his eye, showing Eggman, Docoe, Bocoe, Knuckles, Cream and Amy on their knees with several guns pointed at them from behind, but the hostiles holding them were out of view, the gang were all bound and gagged and Cream had tears running down her cheeks.

"I am Black Doom... and what do I want Shadow? I want the Chaos Emeralds... all of them." Black Doom said simply.

"They always want the Emeralds don't they?" Sonic asked.

Chap 20.

49)

'Munch... munch... munch...crunch...munch...munch...munch..."

Two sets of eyes him angirily; the idiot in question had somehow acquired a packet of chips and was eating them VERY loudly.

"Crunch... munch... munch... munch..." Bokkun continued eating, oblivious to the dangerous situation outside the cavern walls, a small blue fist smacked him across the face.

"Ow! what was that for!" Bokkun complained loudly, Cheese the chao smacked him across the face again while Fluffy flicked a rock down his throat to stop further noise escaping Bokkun. Bokkun coughed and gagged for a minute before managing to spit it out.

"What are you doing you stupid bird... I could have choked!" Bokkun complained, all Fluffy could think was _'you're a robot... how__can you__choke?'_

Cheese and Fluffy looked at each other, both wondering how they got stuck with this idiot.

50)

Removing his glove, the black claws on the ends of his fingers were almost invisible with the charcoal fur on his hands, the sight before him reminded Tails was a natural born killer, a natural born murderer. It also made him briefly wonder how powerful he truly was, if Miles was able to alter his very mind so successfully, so easily, and add an almost hypnotic suggestion that he should go on a rage every time he tasted blood.

The first thing Tails wanted to do once he got his hands on the key and had unlocked his powers was to remove the whole 'blood high' thing. The second thing he would do would be visiting KFC; foxes were notorious for their taste for chickens.

51)

This particular brand of evolution was incredibly rare, but humans accidently managed the impossible when they nuked their own planet. They were doomed from the start, their will to survive, their will to protect themselves, inevitably ended the human race. The unpredictable and uncontrollable effects of radiation affected a small species of mosquito, which spread across the globe and affected every species on what used to be earth.

The mosquito was genetically affected by radiation, altering its ability to draw blood from its host. It took DNA from one species and placed it in the next, altering the genetic build-up of everything on Mobius until everything had the same DNA. Every animal species on Earth were slowly becoming a single species, 'the Mobians', while at the same time the humans killed themselves off.

_"Funny how the all the different species became one and how animal types are simply races and breeds!"_

Humans were going extinct, but their DNA served a useful purpose in the end, if it wasn't for their mistake Mobians would never existed in the first place, they'll still just be a bunch of dumb animals.

52)

Tails had studied his room well the past few days, the vent near the roof ran straight to Maria's room, that was the most probable reason for the claw marks leading up to it. he just hoped Miles gave her a sense of privacy, she was a young woman after all.

It was his plan to head straight to the mainframe and start looking up anything that could help him against Black Doom, the situation was bleak. Somehow the Black Arms managed to capture his friends... along with Metal Sonic, Eggman, Bocoe, Docoe and Amy.

A giggle suddenly emanated from Tails despite the situation, the thought of Amy being an enemy was too much for the fox, every time she saw Sonic and screamed 'Soniku' at the top of her lungs.

But Black Doom did have his friends, along with the key which was very worrying.

When he had his power... Miles was a god, plain and simple. That amount of power could not rest in Doom's hands.

But what could he do?

Tails was normally good with coming up with plans, but these Black Arms were unknown enemy's and also had a lot of leverage on Tails situation. Friends, the Key, knowledge on Miles, and if they travelled between dimensions they could already have some Chaos Emeralds. He could sense Fluffy on the Black Comet as well.

Just like that Tails was depressed again.

Cosmo's sacrifice had hit him hard, and the situation felt like the whole Meterex situation. The last thing Tails wanted was to see was someone he love die so he was actually considering heading back to Mobius to get the emeralds, which would most likely take less than a day given the fact Eggman wasn't there to conveniently turn up and cause hell as soon as they were found.

Drowning down his coffee, Tails got up and headed out his room, he'd been sitting on his ass too long and he needed to come up with a plan soon.

Chap 22.

53)

"Why are you getting the emeralds Tails?" Sally re-questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly. She knew about Tails newfound Chaos Powers, almost all of Mobius had heard by now. And she couldn't help but wonder about the circumstances and his obvious nervousness.

"Because..." Tails swallowed, "Because... for once I don't think we can win without loss of life..."

Chap 23.

A wild, annoying as all hell author appears.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending tease.<strong>

* * *

><p>A green flash came, a loud 'fwash' as the blackened silhouette of our two tailed fox kit came tumbling out from within the otherworldly, anomalous glow known as chaos control... Not that anyone else was around to see it; the seats of Diamond Stadium were all vacant on this particular night and the only light source for the darkened stadium was coming from the moon above. (Which was significantly dimmer then 16 years ago, thanks only to Eggman blowing half of it up with the Ark's "Eclipse Cannon" in a futile attempt to take over the planet Earth.)<p>

The fox briefly shivered, unconsciously wrapping his arms and namesakes around himself, even his thick fur couldn't block the effects of temperature shock along from chaos control.

Something wasn't right... he could sense something was wrong. His fur was on end and a feeling of dread was slowly overcoming his consciousness. Looking around however, Tails only eyed empty seating and soft green turf. "Is anyone there?" the fox asked, shakily, "Hello? Is anybody around?"

The only reply he got was his own voice bouncing off the stadium walls, walls which were constructed on an angle especially for that reason; the resulting reverb was an eerie, taunting echo that managed to send chills up the kit's spine. _"Why am I so scared..." _the fox wondered, _"...no one else is around."_

...

The world suddenly started fading from the fox's view. The last thing he noticed was the black and red aurora surrounding him and the stadium.

* * *

><p>Hope you recapped.<p>

Hope you're prepared.


	25. Chained to a wall, not in a good way

"ta..."  
><em>Soft...<em>

"hey ki..."  
><em>Gruff...<em>

"lil bu..."  
><em>Comforting...<em>

"Won't you take me to..."  
><em>Weird and scary...<br>_"Funky town..."  
><em>Really weird and scary...<em>

"WAKE UP KID!" Knuckle's yelled,  
><em>Gruff...<em>

"eurggh..." Tails moaned, cringing as his neck clicked when he looked upwards, it took him a few seconds to realise that he was shackled to a rock wall. "I'm up, mummy..."

"Oh good, he's conscious..." Sonic commented.

"oh won't you take me to... funky town..." Metal sang.

"To this torture?" Knuckles asked. "Great place to be conscious... Eggman finally managed to make something pure evil."

"Shut up knuckles..." Eggman yelled angrily, before turning his attention to Metal. "Shut up you stupid tin-man nuisance, or I'll have you melted down and used to make 'cube bots'!" Eggman threatened angrily.

"Don't you yell at Metal like that!" Cream growled defensively.

"You dare to tell the great and powerful Eggman what to do?" Eggman retorted hastily, cheeks reddening brightly and moustache flapping wildly.

"Hey, how come no-one ever defend me?" Knuckles questioned.

"Shut up Knuckles..." everyone yelled.

"oh won't you take me to..." Metal continued, oblivious to the fight.

"You al'right there buddy?" Sonic asked, seemingly ignoring Eggman's rant and his doppelgangers horribly off pitch singing.

"huh...?" Tails groaned groggily, it felt like he was hit by a truck; "I have no idea what's going on..." he answered. Looking around, he was in a cavern of some sorts, containing dark, crimson red rock walls, along with a few cave like doorways... "What happened."

"Not sure, we sorta just... got dragged here unconscious... don't ask how..." Sonic replied, "one minute down on earth, next minute... chained to a wall, apparently..." Sonic stated, growling.

"I'm not complaining, I don't care what happens so long as I have my Soniku back!" Amy stated, the girl practically had hearts in her eyes.

"I remember seeing some kind of... black and red mist..." Tails claimed, ignoring the pink hedgehog's antics as he shook his head in hopes of waking up faster... whatever knocked him out sure had some kick to it.

"We all did... it knocked us all out." Knuckles affirmed, "cept Metal who got picked up with a magnet... or so he claims."

"Hey, I did so indeed my good follow chaparoo." Metal stated quickly, Tails just had to wonder what kind of effects the lightning gloves and Master Emerald had on Metal Sonic.

"Whatever." Knuckles sighed; this was met with Metal changing his 'irises' to an image of the middle finger; causing the hot headed Echidna to return fire with certain expletives that no doubt shouldn't have been heard by Tails or Cream.

"Guys... shouldn't we be planning on how to escape..." Cream yelled, attempting to stop the swearing; "since we're all... you know..." Cream didn't finish that sentence, only able to look around with cute wet eyes as tears threatened to spill.

"Guess we should..." Sonic agreed bravely, attempting to well the tears before they had a chance to exit her eyes.

"Hey wait... where's Shadow?" Tails asked curiously... looking around he could see Sonic, Eggman, Amy, Docoe, Knuckles, Bocoe and Metal were all chained to the wall's and rocks surrounding him...

"Shadow's behind you, sulking because he managed to get captured." Sonic gladly stated, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"Shut up faker, you have a great insignificance to me; yarda yarda and blah blah... chilli dog's suck... other assorted insults pointed in your general direction." Shadow said boringly, a response that took everybody by surprise.

"Um... ok Shadow..." Sonic replied, unsure of himself; "...that's nice."

"Cheese, Bokkun and Fluffy?" Tails asked, causing Cream to 'break the wells' accidentally at the mention of Cheese. "Where are they?" he finished, less enthusiastically.

"Hey! Where is Bokkun!" Docoe asked curiously.  
>"Yeah, I haven't seen that flying food dispenser anywhere lately!" Bocoe added angrily.<p>

Eggman looked at the two boltheads momentarily before answering, asking himself why he ever designed them in the first place; "Because I designed that 'flying food dispenser' for situations exactly like this!" Eggman growled sarcastically. "Don't you ever read the stuff I give you?"

"Reading's boring!" Bocoe said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Even if you can get through a hundred thousand words a nanosecond!" Eggman screamed angrily, "how can you two be so incompetent!" the obese doctor questioned.

"Because you made us maybe?" Docoe stated daringly, in the hopes he was safe enough from his tyrannical leader by three metres and heavy tungsten alloy shackles.

"Cheese is around somewhere..." Amy interrupted... briefly glancing at the doctor currently suffering a paroxysm. "Flew off with a Flicky some time ago I think... was that Fluffy?"

Tails looked around, he could sense that fluffy was in the area... but couldn't pinpoint his location. "Yeah, that's him." Tails replied; after a few seconds lapse.

The cavern soon went quiet...

... That is to say, until Metal noticed the silence.

* * *

><p>yes yes yes.. filler. I'm evil I know... but you know where trying to write the entire ending in one go got me last time.<p>

anyway thanks to "prowerboy," "Cheep the Hedgehog," "Kratos Pwns," "DaddlerTheDalek," "Sierra Zanimalini14," "Tailsismyfave," "Tamara Alto," "willow wolf of the wind" and "Sigma-del-Prisium" for reviewing chap 22.

thanks to "Skagui the sniper," "Sam Breanna and me," "Kratos Pwns," "Tamara the Hybridian," "jakeroo123," "sonicdude10," "prowerboy," "Sierra Zanimalini14," "Supersaiyaninfinitygohan" and TatlTails for reviewing chap 23.

thanks to "Kratos Pwns," "Tamara the Hybridian," "Supersaiyaninfinitygohan," "prowerboy," "DaddlerTheDalek," "Sierra Zanimalini14," and Syaoron the Fox for reviewing chap 24.

that's a lot of names.

next stuff is planned, just not sure how I'm going to implement it... the next chapter or the one after could take a while (most likely the next one, as I'm sick of bullshitting you guys around with filler.) and will be one of the hardest chapters I've done.


	26. Music

It is commonly misinterpreted by many artists, that one, certain thing makes up a song.  
>Be it voice, or instrument; one is often emphasised above everything else.<p>

The secret to music... is to make it as simple as possible.

It is harmonic poetry, in order for it to work, everything must click... everything must fit together like a magnificent, audible jigsaw puzzle.

When an artist is given everything they could ever want; creativity becomes forfeit.  
>When you have everything, why should there be incentive to pursue?<p>

It is saddening that the flock prefers listening to something comparable visually to a child's painting.

Of course, the child has an image in their head; but they will never have the knowledge, nor the patience, to paint the perfect house.

There will be no texturing; as the child does not understand this.  
>There will be no shading; as the child does not understand this.<br>There will be no balance; as the child does not understand this.

And the painting is always done quickly; maybe the child wishes to see their own accomplishments, maybe they want to show their parent's, or maybe they wish to move onto the next fun thing that is paid for by their parents/teachers.

Whatever the reason is; the child should always be praised for their work, as it encourages them to continue doing what they are doing.  
>An adult making the same picture however, should be ridiculed.<p>

Why people like fingerpaints... when Da Vinci is around; is something I may never understand.

But when one thinks that they understand everything, they fall into a trap.

Music should often be poetic.  
>Music should often be easy to understand.<br>Yet... music should also be... _Chaos_...

That is to say, it is something you can work out, yet it is something you can't.

I did not reconstruct the multiverse, Tails.  
>I ensured its beginning.<br>I ensured its ending.  
>I ensured the paradise after.<p>

Nothing is relevant.  
>Yet everything is.<p>

I am time.  
>I am Armageddon.<p>

I am life.  
>I am death.<p>

I am reason.  
>I am anomalism.<p>

I am unity.  
>I am treason.<p>

I am science.  
>I am physics.<br>I am chemistry.  
>I am biology.<br>I am "coincidence."

I am everywhere.  
>I am nowhere.<p>

I am Miles.  
>You are Tails.<br>We are Chaos.

I am everything; but to exist, you must.  
>You are nothing; but to exist, I must.<p>

It was something I wanted to say; because there is something between us anyway.

Chaos is easy to figure out. It is simplism personified.

People put too much thought into things. The key is not to.  
>People blind themselves when they worry about one thing. The key is not to.<br>People hurt people, when they care, or think they care about something. The key is not to.

When you don't think.  
>When you don't worry.<br>When you don't care.  
>That is when you understand.<p>

Why people like fingerpaints... when Da Vinci is around; is something I may never understand.

But when one thinks that they understand everything, they fall into a trap.

It is simple.  
>It is complex.<br>It is Chaos.  
>I am you.<br>You are me.  
>We are everything.<br>We are nothing.

When things are simple  
>Is when things are understood.<p> 


	27. Chaos

two chaps, one night.

albeit small ones, but stop complaining you.

7hanks to "Kratos Pwns," "Sierra Zanimalini14," "Tamara the Hybridian," "prowerboy," "Supersaiyaninfinitygohan," "DaddlerTheDalek," "Anon DragonRider" and "sonicdude10" for reviewing chap 25.

7hanks to DrunkPigeon for reviewing chap 26 before I had a chance to upload this... get a profile you, so I can thank you more personally. ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're awake." Sonic stated, noticing Tails opening his eyes. "you need to teach me how to ignore that." Sonic said, gesturing over to Metal. Who was singing something that had "Friday" in it a lot.<p>

The relevance to the dream the fox just had was... scary. Metal was a being of code and logic, could he even understand nothing? how many lines of code did it take for one, simple function?

_How much brain power does it take for one thought? _

Simplism?

"Why do you sing Metal?" Tails asked curiously... stopping Metal in his tracks.

"Because... it passes the time... because it calms people dow..."

"Not when you do it doesn't." Knuckles rudely interrupted. "When you sing, time stops and eardrums bleed."

"This one does not understand... according to earth's Internet's... the songs I sing are quite popular... or were quite popular at one point in time." Metal claimed. "due to Rotor's strong and unusual encryptions... I wasn't able to freely surf Mobius internet's given the small amount of time I've had so far on Mobius, nor would I have looked up the relevant information at the time... but seeing as how mobians and humans are similar somewhat in dialect, I concluded that some of the songs from here I sang would be enjoyable to your ears." Metal stated, like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"Interesting... very interesting." Eggman admitted "...are you still connected to the human internet by chance?" Eggman asked.

"This one is not." Metal said. "we are behind any satellites... given the circumstances of the situation... I conclude that we are on the..."

"Black comet." A voice suddenly interrupted, shocking everyone to attention. Looking up, Tails had a double take, as a cloud of black and red mist flew out of the red rock floor and swirled around the cavernous prison before him. Finally materializing in front of Metal as the leader of the Black Arms... Black Doom. "Known to you, as your grave."

"Yeah, right!" Cream shouted. "Good guys always win, no matter what!"

"Not this time!" Black Doom growled. "If you are wondering why you are here... it is to witness the end of everything." Black Doom stated, as he spoke, the floor before Tails cracked and slid open, exposing three very complex looking machines that even he couldn't make out. Black Doom floated into the middle of the room, eyeing everyone before continuing. "This..." Black Doom said, pointing to the biggest machine, "...is the Black Comet's Chaos engine, utilising it, along with the Chaos Emeralds and the key... we can do anything we want, be it something simple as sailing through time and space effortlessly, or creating and destroying life completely... nothing is out of grasp."

Tails suddenly started to feel the same feeling from before...

"All I needed, was the power sources... the key... and someone to start it up." Black Doom said as he turned to Tails. "I can see the future, with this power, I have foreseen these events... I have seen them play out, I have made them play out... I made Gerald make you Miles... I know that you will all die... and that I will be victorious." Black Doom stated, looking at the heroes, all now paralyzed when he infected them with his cloud form. "Now... for your ending..."

* * *

><p>Tails could do nothing, not even struggle against his bindings as the rock pillar he was attached to slowly descended towards the Chaos Engine, which was glowing bright white with the energy from the Chaos Emeralds stored within.<p>

"It's not going to work, Black Doom!" Tails could hear Metal yell behind him.

"Shut up robot..." Black Doom demanded... as a large scraping sound was heard. "what the..." Black Doom said.

Something unexpected happened; the aura around the Chaos Engine suddenly sputtered out as the Chaos Emeralds suddenly burst from the its side and floated between both surrounding machines...

"What's happening!" Black Doom yelled frantically behind Tails, before the world turned white.

* * *

><p>what has happened? things sure are... <em>chaotic... <em>aren't they?


	28. meeting the twothree

**Chap breaks rating. just to let you know, skip over the middle bit if you are easily affected by violence, because this is extreme violence.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sonic the hedgehog... you seek, normalcy...?" <strong>_

"Who... said that...?"

"_**Miles made you the way you are, I believe you should see how things would be if he had granted you your wish... a world without Eggman, a world without the Chaos Emeralds, a world where things would be as normal as possible." **_

"_He doesn't need to see that... it's inhumane Chaos."  
><em>"_Agreed, it serves no purpose, the decision has already been made for Sonic Alpha."  
><em>"Who are you? And Sonic Alpha, what does that mean?"

"_**We are the two, Miles and Tails. When we are together like this, we are Chaos, the multiverse god... well I am anyway, I'm completely different from them two." **_

"_Sonic Alpha is you...you are named such as you are the Sonic that Miles first visited."  
><em>"_The speech is confusing... yes, but you'll get used to it... or maybe not."  
><em>"_No you won't, Miles is just being an obnoxious jackass, this is the only time you visit us like this until your time is up."_

"I have no idea what's going on here..."

"_It's difficult... long story short, back on the comet; the Chaos Emeralds flew out of the Chaos Engine and reacted violently with the surrounding machinery."  
><em>"_And no, contrary to popular belief, we had no hand in this. Chaos is uncontrollable, even to us... we know what's going to happen, but have no power over it."_

"But... what are you saying... I control Chaos..."

"_**Not this Chaos Sonic... there are two forms of Chaos... the energies found in the Chaos Emeralds that you have been granted..."  
><strong>_"_We have control over this though, we are 50% god after all."  
><em>"_**...and the uncontrollable law that everything in existence follows."  
><strong>_"_It is whatever is unknown... whatever can never been found out, the random event."  
><em>"_It is what creates everything... what destroys everything... it is luck maybe..."  
><em>"_It is easy to understand, but impossible to figure out."  
><em>"_Even we can't figure it out."_

"But... isn't one of you Chaos?"

"_**Yes... I am what they are describing... now, pointless magical show time."  
><strong>_"_Way to break big mysterious cosmic character big fella."_

* * *

><p>I arrived at the playground to find Miles the attention for around a half dozen kids; the few at the front of the group were hitting him in the head violently, or striking him in the ribs... the others were making fun of his abnormality, "Freak" and "Twin tailed faggot" were heard.<p>

I was slowly becoming an observer... this was my brother... why couldn't I help him?

His bright blue, lovable eyes spy me; a gloved hand reaches out as he calls to me, "Sonic... please... help."

"Stay outa dis vile brown." One of the bully's warns, eying me suspiciously. "dis ain't nutting of your concern; so best you be movin rigt along."

"Sonic...! Please! Help!" Tails calls out helplessly, just before a boot kicks him in the head and knocks him out.

I just stood there; what was there that I could I do?

I should have... at least empathized... he's my brother... after all... why?

"watcha waitn for Ogilvie?" the bully from before asks. "Move along."

I'm petrified... why do these bully's do these things? "What are you going to do to him?" I ask, I hear my own voice cracking, a sign of that puberty thing Tails was going on about...

The bully thinks this over for a second, smirking from my voice... he looks to his mates, who nod happily, the bully is smiling as he turns back, brandishing a knife given to him from another bully.

"We gonna skin his ass." He replies, laughing as he drops to his knees and grabs Tails by the scruff of the neck hard enough for his folds of skin to become visible even beneath the thick, yellow fur. The bully then angles the knife; slips the blade underneath the skin... he moves it down the spine...it's plunging...

"Oh god! STOP IT!" I scream, breaking down, "PLEASE!"

He wakes... he thrashes around in terror as he cries out to me once more, "SONIC! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME PLEASE!" He begs...

They... the rest of the group grab his arms and legs as he flails about desperately...

He... the guy with the knife... takes the knife out from his back... cuts the throat... Tails... he gargles on his own blood... oh god... he tries to shout out... but I can't hear what he's trying to say...

The blade moves back and forth... I see stomach acid pouring from his throat...

Oh god why!

The blade slides against his spine... Tails... his arms fly up involuntary... his eyes are glazed over...

* * *

><p>"Why... Why did you show me that?"<p>

"_This is what happened when I granted your wish for normalcy back on Mobius Sonic."  
><em>"_Created another universe... every major action does, this particular event happened in that universe."  
><em>"_Kinda evil, but after a while you sorta get desensitized to your likeness being violently murdered like that."  
><em>"_**You could call it Chaos."  
><strong>_"_Ignore the all powerful deity in the void, he's a bit of a glamour whore."_

"Tails, Miles, I don't care about the circumstances you're in, you don't swear."

"_Actually Sonic, we're... pretty old."  
><em>"_At this point we surpass you by several zillion cycles or so."  
><em>"_Moved on to the point we have little similarities to the versions you see actually."  
><em>"_You don't know us."  
><em>"_**I think it's time you went back."  
><strong>_"_Concurred."  
><em>"_thirded."_

"What, what was the point in me even coming here?"

"_**little entertainment."  
><strong>_"_It's Chaos..."  
><em>"_You were supposed to go somewhere else, bigguy just wanted to say hello first, I guess."  
><em>"_**Hello first, I guess."  
><strong>_"_Called it."  
><em>"_Shut up Tails."  
><em>"_Go sit in the corner Miles."  
><em>"_Away you go Sonic... prepare for Chaos."  
><em>"_The chaotic kind."  
><em>"_Yes, confusing we know."  
><em>"_You get used to it after a half cycle or so."_


End file.
